


Everyday Magics

by AwayLaughing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Child Abuse, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Multi, Snapshots, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing most of the body of Hogwarts can agree on is that almost no one spends the year avoiding evil wizards and solving life-or-death mysteries. From the purebloods to the muggleborns, native born or newly landed, Hogwarts is a lot more mundane in the day to day. At least until year end.</p><p>{Follows Naruto characters as native members of the HP universe through 1989 to the end of Harry Potter canon}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1989 - Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts letters come to different people in different ways.

_March 9th, 1989_

 

_Edinburgh, Scotland, UK_

 

Tenten was by nature an early riser, and had been most of her life. A gloomy winter morning was no exception as she sat watching her family get ready for the upcoming school day. Tenten was already dressed, ready for a day trip at a local farm, though the same could not be said for her brothers who were running back and forth, yelling.

 

“Tao!” her youngest brother shouted up the stairs, “where are my boots?”

 

“Under the table Shun,” her mother said as she packed several bags worth of lunch. Tao sat at the table, struggling with his socks. “Ting, please finish that toast if nothing else. Fan, stop playing with your porridge and eat it. We bought it for you specifically.”

 

Tenten wrinkled her nose at the use of her real name, but finished her jelly covered toast dutifully while Fan began to eat his now cold porridge in large, dramatic bites. Tao and her eldest brother clomped downstairs together, Shun looking sheepish, Ling looking annoyed.

 

“Mama,” he said, “Shun's been yelling and Bo won't wake up.” Tenten's mother sighed, pinning her youngest with a stare.

 

“No. Yelling. In. The. House.” She enunciated each word slowly, “understand me Shun? Your father needs his rest.” Shun, who was naturally loud and boisterous, flushed and nodded. Tenten's mother, Jinghua being her proper name, looked at her children before pinning Tenten with a stare. “Ting, please go wake up Bo, and check to see your father is still sleeping. The come downstairs, you still need to put on your outer wear.”

 

“Yes mama,” the eleven year old said, stepping as quietly as she could as she mounted the stairs. As it turned out, Bo, who had a sixth sense for when she was about to get in trouble, was now up, shuffling about with a toothbrush in her mouth as she hunted for her hairbrush. Tenten sat down on the older girl's bed, handing the pink handled brush to her sister who grunted in response.

 

She watched as the older girl quickly braided her long hair and lined her dark eyes in kohl with an almost professional hand. Tenten was about to ask Bo how she did it – Tenten always smudged her makeup, when her mother's voice came from downstairs. “Ting! Come here!”

 

Bo eyed Tenten. “What did you do Ting?”

 

“Nothing,” she said defensively. “And call me Tenten.” Hopping off the bed she headed over to the door, calling “coming mama!” as she walked. Tenten stopped only very briefly to see what her father was doing – reading it turned out – before she skipped downstairs, back into the kitchen.

 

Her brothers were gone, a brief glance out the window verifying that they were outside roughhousing in the snow. Or at least, Fan, Shun and Tao were, Ling was reading in the mudroom. Her mother was standing at the kitchen table, frowning down at something in her hand. “You've got a letter,” she said, sounding more confused than anything. “From a school.”

 

Tenten frowned in confusion, taking the letter. The writing on the thick envelop was green and read Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She looked at her mother in alarm, wondering if it was some kind of joke. “Mama?” she asked and her mother shrugged.

 

“Open it,” she said, “maybe it's a school activity you forgot about.”

 

_July 5th, 1989_

 

_Finchley, London, England, UK_

 

Neji could not help but feel somewhat apprehensive when he finally left his room at 5AM on his birthday. The sun was not yet up though he could hear someone out in the hall. Other than that the Hyūga household was still asleep. Slipping out of his bedroom Neji took time getting dressed, going so far as to brush his teeth in his bathroom before he finally headed downstairs.

 

The England branch of the once famed Hyūga family was as old and pureblood as their native counterparts, something which showed in the sprawling mass of their home. Making his way down the white halls of the large estate decorated with enough ancient calligraphy scrolls, paintings and prints to make a museum weep in envy, Neji moved as silently as a ghost. He encountered no one on his way downstairs, not even of the servants.

 

He was, however, somewhat surprised upon entering the kitchen to find not only his uncle, who was always the first person up and about, but his aunt and cousin as well. Hiding his shock with a practised half bow, he could not hide his curiosity as he turned to Hinata. “Did you have trouble sleeping?” he asked the younger Hyūga, and was not terribly surprised when she flushed pink.

 

“No,” she said, “I slept quite well niisan. I just um, well I wanted to be here when you got your letter,” she looked hopefully at him.

 

Suppressing a grin at her obvious interest in the Hogwarts letter, Neji nodded. “Of course,” he said. “I'm a little surprised Hanabi isn't up too.” From her spot at the casual dining table his aunt tutted lightly.

 

“I've half a mind to send the both you back to bed for at least another two hours,” she said. “So don't going jinxing the good luck that has Hanabi still asleep.” Across from her Neji's uncle sighed.

 

“Don't tempt fate, any of you,” he said, peering up from the papers he was working on. “And I am not waking Emi to make you breakfast,” he pinned them with a severe glare. Neji nodded his understanding, but Hinata blushed more and ducked her head.

 

“O-of course father,” she said, “I-I wouldn't want that.” Hiashi did not respond to her beyond a dismissive grunt, and Neji rolled his eyes at his uncle's aloofness. Ignoring Hinata's stuttering and the disapproving looks his aunt shot her husband he walked over to the kettle, checking for water.

 

“Sorry Neji dear,” his aunt said, “we weren't expecting you two for at least an hour,” she smiled at them and stood. “Here, let me make breakfast and tea, it is your birthday after all.” She walked over, ruffling Neji's long hair as she did so. With Hinata she smoothed the sleep tousled locks and kissed her on the top the head. “Now, go do something fun you two,” she said. “Which means absolutely no meditation or preparation studying,”

 

“Yes mother,” Hinata said. Neji nodded in thanks before exiting the kitchen, not bothering to check if Hinata followed. She did of course, coming up to him with a brief jog, lingering near his shoulder. “Where are you going, Neji?” she asked, twiddling her fingers nervously.

 

“Stop that,” he told her, “everyone always knows what you're thinking when you do that.” Hinata flushed once again, clasping her hands in front of her. “And I am going outside to the garden.” Hinata frowned.

 

“Mother said we shouldn't meditate,” she said and Neji shook his head.

 

“We're going to watch the sunrise,” he told her. “That's all.” Outside they settled in two crooks of a large tree at the far back of the garden, both high enough to see over the top of the estate. People were starting to mill about on the street, unaware of their watchers as the sun crept over the horizon. The cousins themselves failed to take note of the owl who swooped above their heads, a letter attached to her leg, too busy watching the skyline through hooded eyes.

 

“Niisan,” Hinata asked sleepily. “What house do you think you'll be in?” His mother, after all, had been a proud Gryffindor, while his father had been a Slytherin. Neji hummed in response.

 

“Probably Slytherin,” he said, “I don't think I have the temper for Gryffindor,” Hinata giggled as she remembered their cousin Azami, a hot headed little ball of anger, and their only cousin currently in Gryffindor.

 

“Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw like Tokuma-niisan,” Hinata said. “I think that would be nice.” She sighed, “I'll probably be a Hufflepuff.” Neji raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

 

“And what would be wrong with that?” he asked. Granted, the Hyūga did not have a particularly strong history with the house – only one member had been in the house in the last three generations – but that did not mean there was anything wrong with it.

 

Indeed his family’s lack of presence somewhere was the opposite of a bad thing.

 

“Hoshu-niisan said that Hufflepuff is where the weak Hyūga go,” she admitted after a moment of silence.

 

Neji frowned at that. “Hoshu is a jerk,” he told her, ignoring her gasp of shock at his blunt assessment of one of their eldest cousins. “He won't even be there by the time you start going anyway, so don't bother with his opinion.” Smiling, he added, “maybe if we're lucky he'll fall off his broom this year.”

 

Hinata gasped to cover up a giggle, “Neji-niisan,” she said, voice chiding, but was interrupted by the very high, very loud voice of her sister.

 

“Ane! Neji-niisan! Mother won't let me have my tea until you come down here and read your letter!” Neji blinked in surprise.

 

“It's already here?” he called back to her, even as he and his cousin hopped down the tree branches.

 

“Well it's almost six!” she cried, “now hurry up! I wanna eat!”

 

“We're coming Hanabi,” Hinata cried, racing behind Neji, “don't worry!” To Neji, more quietly, she said, “you shouldn't worry either niisan. You'll be amazing no matter where you go.” Neji smiled at her trust, just a small one, but thanked her as they entered the house. A new life was coming.

 

_July 24th, 1989_

 

_Sholing, Southampton, England_

 

Lee was woken up by a 3 stone, hyper excited five year old jumping on his chest and shouting. Granted, this wasn't particularly unusual but it was never all that welcome, though he loved Ben dearly.

 

No, really.

 

“Up up up!” the little boy shouted, “it's parent day Lee! Get up!”

 

“M up Ben,” Lee said, gently pushing the freckled child off onto the unused part of the bed and rolling into a stand. Two more children stood in the door way, both slightly older than Ben. The girl, dark skinned and tall for her age looked a little embarrassed, while the boy looked unimpressed.

 

“Knock it off Ben,” he said. “Lee's eleven now, no one's going to adopt him.” Lee felt a pang and the girl smacked him upside the head.

 

“Noah,” she said, and the boy, blond and scrawny, shrugged.

 

“It's true,” he said, “we're only eight and no one wants us either,” he eyed Ben. “You're the only one with real shot at getting adopted,” he came fully into the room, taking a seat at the foot of Lee's bed as the boy pulled on a plain blue tee shirt and tried to decide between his three pairs of pants.

 

“The black ones,” the girl said, “they don't have any stains on them,” Lee noted this was true and shot her a giant grin.

 

“My thanks Tianna,” he said, “did I miss breakfast?”

 

“No, Stephen and Andrea aren't even up,” she said, “it's only seven thirty after all.” Lee blinked in surprise and looked at his clock.

 

“I slept in,” he said and Noah groaned in disgust.

 

“You three are insane,” he said. “I'd still be in bed if not for this madwoman,” he glared at Tianna who smiled serenely back at him. The potential for bickering was cut off by a knock at the door and an older woman pocking her head in.

 

“Honestly you three,” she chided Tianna, Noah and Ben, “do you have something against letting poor Lee sleep? And staying in here while he's dressing,” she wagged her finger at Tianna “especially you!”

 

Tianna rolled her large, dark eyes at the familiar argument. “Why? It's not like I've never seen him in his swim trunks before,” she said, “it's just Lee!” Lee chuckled at her, patting Ben on the head and smiling at the orphanage's matron.

 

“Good Morning Mrs. Locke,” he said, “I hope everything's okay?” She smiled at his manners.

 

“I need to speak with you, Lee,” she looked at the younger children, “alone.” Grumbling they clambered off his bed, Ben giving Lee a thumbs up.

 

“Something good's gonna happen to you today Lee,” he said firmly, “I can feel it in my big toe!” He'd broken it three months past, and since it healed insisted the mended bone could sense good luck. Noah thought he was being silly, Lee thought it was cute and Tianna didn't much care.

 

“Well then,” Lee said, “how can I doubt you?” Mrs. Locke waved the little kids off, closing the door firmly and gesturing for Lee to sit.

 

“Now dear,” she said, settling in beside him. “You've been with us a while now, and I love you as dearly as anyone else here, you understand that right?” Lee nodded at that, fear stirring in his gut. Mrs. and Mr. Locke had taken him in after his parent's death when he was six. Though not technically an orphanage, the Lockes were not foster parents, but rather more like a small scale group home. Once a month parents came by with the children's foster workers to see if they worked well together.

 

Lee's social worker visited often, but he hadn't brought a family with him in three years.

 

“Yes well,” Mrs. Locke looked a little sad, now that Lee actually looked at her. “Well this is for you,” she smiled. “A girl I took care of for a few months got this letter once,” she said, “it made her very happy.” She set a strange looking envelope down next to Lee and patted his hand gently. “Read it, and then come down for breakfast, alright deary?”

 

“Of course Mrs. Locke,” Lee said slowly. He didn't get the chance to ask what was going on, as she disappeared, closing the door behind her.

 

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

 

It took Lee a few minutes to read the three pages of information within, and then read it a second time to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. His first reaction was, of course, disbelief. He was Lee Rock, resident weirdo and unwanted orphan, not a wizard. Of course, it explained little things, like the time his broken finger healed over night or the fact he managed to outrun bullies at seemingly impossible speeds, but it seemed unreal.

 

Then again, Mrs. Locke seemed to think it was real, and after a moment he headed downstairs. In the dining room a sleepy Stephen and chipper Andrea had joined the other three children, and Mr. Locke was seated between Ben and Stephen, listening raptly as Ben explained the plot of some show or other to him. Mrs. Locke was standing in the door of the kitchen, looking nervous, and she waved him in.

 

“Mrs. Locke,” he said, “is there someone I can talk to about...this?” he waved the letter and she smiled.

 

“Of course, of course,” she said. “Someone you know, actually.” Lee frowned.

 

“I do?”

 

“Good morning Lee,” a deep voice said from the door to the garden, “I'm terribly sorry for keeping this from you so long.” Whirling around Lee was greeted with the large somewhat sheepish, green clad figure of his social worker.

 

“Gai?” he asked, feeling like he'd just been hit with a two by four. “You're magical?” the idea seemed ridiculous, though no more ridiculous then Lee being magical. Gai Maito, his social worker for the last four years, as his first had retired two years after he first joined the system, scratched his head.

 

“Afraid so, Lee,” he said. “Milton gave me your case file when he retired,” he smiled at Lee. “Why don't we sit down over some tea and talk about this?” Lee nodded weakly in agreement, letting Mrs. Locke guide him to his seat. “Now,” Gai settled down across from him. “Where should we begin?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note on the Teng names - since I forgot to make it originally - Tenten is just a nickname she prefers based on her full name (in western form, Ting Teng), and though in mainland China, 2 syllable given names are over all far more common, the Tings are not Han Chinese but rather Wu Chinese and don't follow Han naming processes necessarily.


	2. August 1st 1989 - Meetings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping in Diagon Alley leads to the first friendship in the story, wands are bought and Tenten's a feminist.

_August 1 st, 1989_

 

_London, England_

 

Tenten, her mother and her father stepped into the previously invisible building behind the green clad witch who had arranged the meeting with only the slightest bit of hesitation. Inside only a handful of people were sitting together, several of them waved to Professor McGonagall, including a man in as much green as herself. More, actually. And it was rather more tight. Next to him a dark haired boy looked a little frightened and somewhat amazed by the whole affair.

 

“Ah Mr. Maito,” Prof. McGonagall said, “I see you beat us here.” The man grinned widely, hauling the boy to his feet easily.

 

“Of course only by the barest amount Professor,” Mr. Maito said, “and please, Gai to you!”

 

McGonagall eyed the man in a way that suggested she had no intention of calling him by his first name, before she turned to look at the boy. “And you must be Mr. Rock,” she said, “I am Professor Minerva McGonagall,” she smiled at him, a rather nice smile all things considered, “I hope you're not too overwhelmed.”

 

The boy smiled at her, dark eyes shining. “Oh not at all professor. Gai has told me a lot about everything so far, it's very exciting.” He turned to Tenten's family, smile not dimming in the least. “Hello,” he said, offering a hand to Tenten's father, “I am Lee Rock,” he darted a glance at Tenten. “I'm glad I'll get to meet at least one other person who's not familiar with all this.”

 

Smiling at the exuberant boy Tenten's father took his hand, “it is nice to meet you Mr. Rock,” he said, “we are the Tengs,” he said. “I am Wen, this is my wife Jianghua, and my daughter Ting.”

 

“I prefer Tenten, please,” the girl said before the introductions could go further. “How long have you known about magic?” she asked him, taking his hand now that her father had released it. “I got my letter on my birthday back in March, but this is the first time I've been in a magical place.”

 

Lee blinked at that. “I didn't get mine on my birthday,” he said, “in fact I did not get it until the 24th of July.” Tenten frowned at that, thinking it was an odd date. “Gai says that anybody born after the cut off date get their letters on the 24th,” Lee explained. “I was born in November.”

 

That made sense, Tenten thought, but didn't get to say so as professor McGonagall called for their attention. “Quite correct Mr. Rock,” she said, “it is, I understand, a source of frustration for children from magical families, having to wait several months after their birthday for their letter.” She smiled, “now, follow me please. We're heading to Diagon Alley,” she turned on her heel at that, and Tenten fell into step with Lee while her parents talked to Mr. Maito.

 

“Is Mr. Maito your father?” she asked, she knew some people called their parents by their names, and they looked somewhat alike, even if they had different surnames. Lee shook his head.

 

“He's my social care worker,” Lee said, “my mother and father died in a car crash when I was six,” Tenten paled and she stuttered out an apology. Lee just patted her on the back though, smiling. “It is quite alright Tenten,” he said, “I honour my parents memory by talking about them,” his smile grew, “and Gai is great, I'd be lost without him. This is all very strange.” Professor McGonagall turned slightly as they entered a back room, smiling.

 

“I believe, Mr. Rock, it is about to get a titch stranger for you.” With that she tapped several different bricks with her wand – and goodness Tenten could not _wait_ to get hers – and the four newest members of the wizarding world watched in amazement as a doorway formed.

 

“So cool,” Lee said and Tenten nodded vigorous. Mr. Maito chuckled, and he came up them, his smile still in place.

 

“First off we will have to go to Gringotts, exchange money for the Tengs and get some for you Lee,” Lee looked a little worried about that but said nothing. Tenten wondered if not having any parents meant he didn't have any money either, it seemed likely. Mr. Maito must have noticed his charge's worry because he ruffled his hair, “Hogwarts has a fund for students in special circumstances,” he assured Lee, “it's used by many students.”

 

Lee perked up after that, and after a surreal time in Gringotts the Tengs and Lee were very happy to step out into the August air of the alley. Mr. Maito chuckled at the vaguely shocked looked on their faces, and McGonagall hid a tiny smile behind pressed lips. “Well,” Tenten's mother said after a moment, “that was certainly an experience.”

 

“Meet my mother, master of the understatement,” Tenten mumbled and Lee gave a tiny laugh the Scottish girl was inclined to call a giggle. Her mother levelled her with a look that clearly said, _I hear that_ , but made no comment, and McGonagall surveyed the group.

 

“Now that we've sufficient funds, there are a number of places we could go. Books first, is an option, of course some people prefer to get their cauldrons as they are useful for carrying your other things. Robes are best to get before lunch,” she said, “I find most children have trouble standing still directly after food.”

 

Tenten bit her lip, wondering if she should say where she really wanted to go, but Lee beat her to it. “Professor,” he said slowly, “what about wands?” Tenten flashed him a smile at that, liking the chipper boy for his forwardness. Mr. Maito laughed.

 

“Lee, my boy, the best should always be saved for last, didn't you know!” Lee seemed to consider that for a moment before he beamed at the tall man.

 

“Most correct sir,” he agreed, “wands shall be the desert to our fulfilling meal of school shopping!” Tenten could not help but giggle at the sceptical look prof. McGonagall gave him, and the unusual comparison.

 

“Well,” her father said, smile tugging at his lips, “why don't we get those cauldrons first, then robes, then we can get lunch and do books and finish up with wands.” Tenten's mother nodded along as he spoke, agreeing and Lee seemed okay with the idea. Tenten, admittedly, really wanted her wand, but she understood the thought process. Not to mention prof. McGonagall and Mr. Maito looked like they approved of the plan.

 

“Agreed?” Mr. Maito asked, and struck a pose when answered with a chorus of 'yes' from his fellows. “Very good!” he said, “to Potage's!”

 

 

As it turned out, getting Tenten out of Flourish and Blotts seemed to take longer than the rest of the shopping combined, as every time they pulled her away from one shelf she seemed to spot a different title she was interested in. As it stood, prof. McGonagall was so impressed with her voracious reading appetite she ended up buying Tenten a book, despite the Teng’s insistence that they could cover the expenses.

 

Tenten stared down at the book the teacher had gotten her, feeling a flutter of excitement. _“Witches and Warriors: A History of Women Who Changed the World”_ was now the top of her school book pile. She looked away from it when she almost bumped into a small long haired girl who did not acknowledge her apology, too busy staring at a broom.

 

“Our last stop, don't you agree Mr. Maito?” McGonagall lead the group to a small shop titled _Ollivander's_ , and Tenten felt her heart speed up at the thought. The professor turned to look at herself and Lee, who was bouncing on his feet in excitement. “Well, Miss. Teng, Mr. Rock,” she said, “Mr. Maito and myself have often found this is an experience most students like to have by themselves, or with a friend, though of course many parents appreciate the chance to see what it's like.”

 

Tenten watched as her parents did that weird parental eye-talking thing, before her father finally smiled. “Jinghua and myself noticed a sweets shop a little down the way, I thought we should get some for the boys, since they couldn't come,” her mother snorted at that.

 

“Of course, for the boys,” she said in a way that suggested she did not believe her husband. “Unless you want us to stay, dear?” Tenten worried her lip as she thought, but caught sight of Lee out of the corner of her eye. Mind made up she grabbed his hand – much to his surprise – and smiled at her parents.

 

“Lee and I have got this,” she said, “when you next see me, I'll be wielding the most wonderful wand known to mankind!” The adults laughed at that, and they parted ways as Lee tugged her excitedly into the shop.

 

It was unlike any of the others they had been in for the simple reason that it was uniquely empty, not even the shop keep was there. It smelled, to Tenten, of wood, dust and something unnameable underneath it, like fresh air and lightning. Up until that point Lee had not really stopped talking, from the moment they got their cauldrons to the moment they stepped up to the steps of the wand shop it had been nonstop, but somewhat soothing, chatter from the English boy.

 

The two stood in silence for a moment, taking in shelves full of boxes, and Tenten noted a slight shuffle from the back, and just as Lee called out a tentative “hello?” an old man came into view. He smiled at the two, appraising them. His eyes were incredibly light, becoming more obvious as he crept closer and closer. “New faces,” he said at least, “muggleborns then.” He smiled at them in what might be called delight. “Always a bit more challenging when I've no one to compare to,” he said, “but all the more satisfying.”

 

He looked between the two of them expectantly, and Tenten realized he wanted to know who was going first.

 

To be honest, it became a bit of a stare down, until Lee smiled at her and puffed out his chest. “As a gentleman, I shall let my lady go first!” He smiled at the man that was presumably Mr. Ollivander, “as she is going to become a famous witch, it is best she gets to know hers first as well.” Tenten smiled at that.

 

“Very good,” the man said, pulling a tape measure from, well, nowhere. He proceeded to measure increasingly _bizarre_ places as her talked to the two about wands and wand lore in general. “I have,” he told them, “a good feeling about your year. I sold a remarkable wand just last week,” he smiled at the memory, “cherry wood and phoenix feather,” he told them. “Stubborn wand, very powerful,” he hummed as he browsed his wares, “the young man the wand chose was rather pleased. Very stoic though.”

 

“Excuse me,” Lee asked, “what do you mean, the boy the _wand_ chose?” Mr. Ollivander laughed at that as he pulled down three boxes from different shelves.

 

“Wands have a mind of their own my boy,” he said, “a cherry wand, for example, is rare and very stubborn, but loyal. Phoenix feather is one of three cores I use, and the rarest of the three. Combined, it makes for a powerful wand, but hard to control, the wielder had best have iron will, or the effects will be,” he paused, seemingly for effect, “memorable to say the least.” Tenten looked doubtful.

 

“And he's to be in our year?” she asked, “I hope he's good then.”

 

Mr. Ollivander smiled at her, reassuring. “Don't worry m'dear,” he said, “that wand is not going to let it's wielder down, or rather won't be let down by it's wielder.” He handed her the first wand, a short, richly coloured wand. “Apple and unicorn hair, 9 and a half inches,” she took it, unsure and he waved his hand a little, “just a little swish,” he said and she'd barely begun when he snatched it from her.

 

“No no, not apple _at all,_ ” he muttered to himself. He eyed one of the other boxes before shaking his head and replacing it with a different one. “Try this dear,” he said, handing her a longer, more golden wand. “Larch and unicorn, 12 inches.” This one stayed in her hand a moment longer before he offered her a different one, paler but still distinctly golden. “Pear and dragon heartstrings,” he told her, “13-” he cut her off with a gasp. “Heartstrings, what was I thinking?” he asked himself, eyeing her.

 

“You are definitely a unicorn hair,” he told her, “and I think I know exactly the wand,” with that he disappeared for a moment, reappearing with a box even dustier than the others. “Try this one.” He handed the wand to her, and she took a moment to appreciate the pale veneer, startled by the warmth it gave off. A simple swish produced an amazing effect, blue and purple sparks fluttered through the air, and Mr. Ollivander seemed quite pleased.

 

“Wow,” Lee said from his corner, “it's beautiful Tenten.” Tenten flushed and the man nodded.

 

“Laurel wood with a unicorn hair core, 11 and a half inches, quite swishy,” he looked at her seriously. “In your hand you hold a wand which is unique in it's loyalty,” he told her, “it will never serve another, but if you should misuse it, it will wither and eventually refuse even your hand.” Tenten's hand tightened around the pale wand and she nodded vigorously.

 

After a moment she dug into her pocket and handed him the seven galleons McGonagall had given her straight of Gringott's for this express purpose. He took the money as if it were merely incidental to the whole thing and then beckoned Lee forward.

 

Lee almost tripped over himself to switch spots with Tenten, who sat heavily in the chair, half staring at Lee, half enraptured with her wand. Ollivander was replacing her other boxes as he picked up new ones for Lee, and she watched in interest as he hovered over two boxes, obviously wondering if he should bother, before he grabbed them both.

 

Letting the tape measure do it's thing, and armed with five boxes as opposed to her three, he set his cargo down as Lee fought to stand still. The first he pulled out was vaguely familiar in colour, pale and a sort of yellow-pink, she thought for a moment it was pear again before Ollivander spoke, snatching the tape from the air and passing the wand to Lee.

 

“Yew and unicorn hair,” he told Lee who waved the wand only to almost tip over a shelf. Ollivander blinked at that before shaking his head. “Completely wrong,” he said, “which means,” he eyed the two boxes he'd been deliberating over earlier. “Yes, yes try this one.”

 

The wand he handed Lee was pale with a greyish green ting, and quite long, but he grabbed it from Lee after only a second. “Just as I thought,” he smiled at Lee, “you've a creative, loud presence my boy,” he said, and Lee grinned in a way that suggested loud was something he heard often. “So, try this.”

 

This wand was complete opposite her own, in that it was _black_ , whereas hers was quite pale. Lee took it after a moment, eyes going wide and he waved it, producing sparks of multiple shades of green. Ollivander chuckled. “Ebony and dragon heartstrings. 12 and a half inches, slightly springy. A loud wand,” he said, “but proud and strong.” He pointed to it, “I know many heroes who have been chosen by ebony, it values those willing to stand out.” Lee stood a little taller at that, levelling his wand with a look of pride and apprehension.

 

After a moment he too paid for his wand, and the two left with quiet thanks as the man disappeared into the back of the shop. Outside, Tenten's parents and their guides were standing, talking and Tenten was surprised to see Mr. Maito and her father holding rather impractically large, covered _things_. “That,” she declared, “is far too large for sweets.” Her father grinned and her mother made a strange little fluttering motion with her hands.

 

“It went well, then?” McGonagall asked, and Lee and Tenten nodded, grinning as they pulled out their wands. Mr. Maito seemed duly impressed with Lee's wand, which was admittedly very sleek, and her mother was quite complimentary regarding the detailing on Tenten's own wand.

 

Tenten was in the middle of boasting about her wand's loyalty when the thing in her father's hand made a noise and realization dawned. Carefully she lifted a bit of the covering and came face to face with a gorgeous gold and white owl, one she recognized as a barn owl. Gasping she shot up, glaring. “You said I couldn't have a pet,” she said, and Lee made a small squealing noise when he realized his own owl must be with Mr. Maito.

 

“Well,” her mother said, “we thought it was practical. You can name her,” she said, “but you'll have to care for her or we're donating her to the Hogwarts Owlry.” Tenten nodded vigorously and smiled, already knowing the name.

 

“Mui,” she said, “that's her name.” Her mother smiled in understanding but Lee cocked his head in question. “She was a female warrior in China,” Tenten explained. “She created a fighting style specifically for women.” Lee nodded at that, and turned to Mr. Maito.

 

“Is mine a boy or a girl?” he asked and Mr. Maito smiled.

 

“You also have a female,” he said, “name her well.” Lee took the cage with care, obviously thinking.

 

“Is it okay if I wait and think some more up?” he asked, dead serious, “it is important.” Tenten smothered a laugh in her sleeve as Mr. Maito nodded with an air of gravitas. Behind her, Tenten's mother sighed.

 

“This has been very wonderful,” she said, “but the boys need to be picked up soon.” Tenten felt a pang at that, and Lee looked a little crest fallen, but he perked up.

 

“I will see you on September 1st, Tenten,” he said, “maybe even on the platform.” Tenten smiled.

 

“Yeah,” she said, “we'll sit together!”

 

“Deal,” Lee said, offering his hand.

 

“Deal,” she said, and turned to catch up with her parents and professor McGonagall. She could not wait to show her brothers that she had an owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun making up the wands, I have some for all the rookie 9, team Gai, the jounin senseis, Yoshino and Shikaku and Inoichi. I also have a reason for the unusual amount of Asians suddenly flooding Hogwarts, but this is a fic not a fake history lesson.
> 
> And yes, that was Neji they talked about with the cherry wood wand. The wand lore thing said Asian wizards cherish it, and he seemed best suited to it. I considered dragon heartstrings as the core, because cherry is already rare and phoenix is rare on top of that, but in the end only two of the wands I made up are phoenix (the other is Naruto. If Ollivander thought those three wands were strange, the next batch is going to make him very worried for Hogwarts!).
> 
> I tell you though, the hardest wands to make were Sakura and Shikamaru - for opposite reasons - Sakura took forever to match up with even one wood, and I had too many for Shikamaru (like...7 woods at first, but I pared it down to 4 pretty quickly). Ahh, but it was worth it, and we won't see those guys' wands until at least chapter 6. In fact, we won't see any of the Konoha 11 (or Sasuke and Sai) other than that bit of Hinata until chapter 5.


	3. Sept 1st, 1989 - Meetings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten makes new friends, and finally departs for Hogwarts.

_September 1 st, 1989_

 

_Kings Cross Station_

 

Though she'd had the letter since March, Tenten was still not entirely comfortable with the idea of walking through a wall to get to her train. Shun, bless him, had no such compunctions as he bounced around the family, chattering loudly. Except for Bo, who was working back in Edinburgh, the family had spent the last two days in London, sight seeing and getting ready to say goodbye. It wasn't until now though, staring at a blank brick wall that Tenten truly realised that she was getting ready to leave her brothers, sister and parents behind.

 

The thought was understandably scary.

 

“Come on,” Shun said, “let me go first! I'll prove it's okay!” His insistence, and her mother's obvious nerves, were cut short by a gentle cough to their left.

 

A family stood just a little behind them, some looking annoyed, some understanding and a few amused. They were uniformly dark haired and each one had eyes so light they were almost white. It was quite alarming, to be blunt. The person who had gotten their attention was a beautiful woman currently holding the hand of a rather put out little girl. She was also the only one in the group with dark eyes. “First time going to the platform?” she asked, ignoring the younger woman tapping her foot behind her and the young man making annoyed, impatient sounds.

 

“Yes, I'm afraid so,” Tenten's mother said, stepping forward. “Not yours though, I take it?” The woman laughed slightly, and she gestured to the handful of school aged children behind her.

 

“Hoshu is in his final year,” the boy she pointed out was the impatient one, and he did not so much as nod to them. “Tokuma and Azami are a year behind him,” these two waved slightly, the girl winking at Ling rather blatantly, her foot still tapping. The woman then gestured to a boy who was standing away from the other three, instead standing with a shy looking girl with short hair, a cat hugged to her chest. “It is Neji's first year, however,” she said and held out her free hand, “I am Ume Hyūga,” she pointed to the two youngest girls, “these are my daughters Hanabi and Hinata.” Hanabi grinned widely at them, while Hinata offered a shy wave, juggling the cat carefully as it purred loudly.

 

Tenten's mother was obviously delighted to have met a magical family, and she quickly named her children and husband, leaving Tenten to last. “And this,” she said, “is Ting.” She smiled wryly at her daughter, “it's her fault we're standing here gaping at the wall like idiots.”

 

The oldest boy, Hoshu, scoffed at them, eyeing them with obvious distaste, and checked his watch, muttering something to the girl Azami. In return she shoved him, sending him stumbling, only for one of the men to chide them rapidly in what was likely Japanese.

 

“And that grumpy old curmudgeon is my husband, Hiashi who usually has the good manners to introduce himself.” Sense his wife's light chiding the man cut his tirade short, and pointed to the wall.

 

“If you're so worried about the time, why don't you show them how it's done, Hoshu,” he said in a manner that clearly said he wasn't not suggesting so much as demanding. The teenager nodded stiffly.

 

“Yessir,” he said, and without another word grabbed a trolly with only two suitcases on it, no sign of an owl. The Tengs shuffled to the side to give him a clear run, and he shot them a glare as he walked calmly by. One moment it looked like he was going to crash, the next he was simply _gone_.

 

Tenten shivered and Azami sighed explosively. “I can't help but wish he'd crash into it some year,” she said loudly and one of the two men Ume had not introduced gently smacked her on the head.

 

“Be good, Azami,” he said, “your mother would be ashamed to see you acting up in front of strangers.”

 

Azami was not impressed. “Well, if she cares so much she can come next year and tell me herself.” The man scowled at that, but said nothing.

 

“Oh stop bickering with your daughter,” the last man, who was not that much older than Azami by the looks of it, said, “get going Mimi,” the girl flushed at the name but grabbed the trolly to her left with the covered cage on it. Unlike Hoshu she didn't walk toward the wall, instead running for it, hair trailing behind her. Her father and the other man shook their heads in amusement, and Tokuma, who Tenten dubbed The Quiet One of the trio took up the last trolly without prompting.

 

He offered a little wave as he walked past the Tengs, winking as he vanished through. Hinata squeaked and looked down at the cat in her arms. “He won't forget Kyo, will he?” she asked, voice wavering and the last boy in the group shook his head.

 

“He hasn't for the last five years,” he said calmly. “Come along,” he told her, “you go first just to make sure.” Hinata nodded firmly at that, and Neji spared a glance for his youngest cousin, who was scowling openly at her sister. “Hanabi,” he said softly, “would you carry Sho for me?” even as he spoke he was unhooking the cage atop his trolly and offering it to her, and the little girl disentangled herself from her mother with wide, awed eyes.

 

“Don't jostle him,” her father warned, eyes sharp, and Hanabi nodded firmly, turning to face the barrier. She hesitated for a moment, but her father's stern glance and mother's supportive smile had her running for it after only a second. Shun, bored with waiting bounced up to Tenten.

 

“Can I carry Mui in?” he asked, “I'll be gentle!” Tenten shook her head.

 

“Not on your life,” she said, “but you may as well go now, unless,” she looked over to Neji, who was watching them in a detached, patient way, “unless Neji wanted to make sure Sho was okay...” Neji shook his head.

 

“Go,” he said simply, “Hinata can keep Hanabi in line.” His uncles, well presumably uncles, looked dubious at best and Ume's rueful smile inferred disagreement but Shun did not need another invitation and he stopped only long enough to stick his tongue out at his sister. Tao, who was almost as rambunctious as his little brother, did not even wait for permission before he rushed after him. Ling made a strangled noise at that, and followed, starting to chide the nine year old even before he went through the wall.

 

Tenten flushed at the display as Fan laughed and her mother and father hid their smiles. Neji seemed rather unimpressed with her brothers' display, something both Tenten and Fan were acutely aware of, but he didn't say anything about it. “Since it's your first time, would you like to go first?” he asked Tenten and she nodded, hoping to see Lee.

 

“I'll come with you,” Fan said, and together the two siblings jogged for the wall. Tenten was not ashamed to admit she closed her eyes as they approached, bracing for impact and then-

 

She was there. Ling was chiding Tao and Shun loudly, to the amusement of a few watchers, and the Hyūga children stood even further off. Hoshu wasn't even with his cousin, instead talking to a knot of older boys, while Tokuma and Azami were talking with Hinata and Hanabi. Tenten's scattered attention was caught very quickly however, by the huge scarlet train. It was beautiful and a several people were already piling on. She was unable to study it, as she was gently tugged to the left, away from the barrier.

 

Blinking she cocked her head at Tokuma, who let her go with a smile. “Don't want Neji to crash,” he said, “the barrier won't let anyone pass if someone is in front of it.” Tenten flushed at that, opening her mouth to apologize, but was cut off by the arrival of the aforementioned boy. He didn't _look_ like he'd crashed at any point. Tokuma must have realized why she looked so horrified as he snickered. “Neji's fine,” he said, “see.”

 

Neji did seem fine as he approached them, taking his owl from his youngest cousin and carefully strapping the cage back down. Anything Tokuma may have said was cut off by a loud voice calling his name. “Whoops,” he said, “friends call,” he dropped a kiss onto Hanabi's head and took his cat from Hinata with a 'thank you' as he walked by. “Have fun Neji,” he called over his shoulder, “make friends!”

 

Neji scowled at the instruction, the look smoothing into the cool indifference of earlier when his cousin Azami laughed and left without a word, just as the adults came through. “Oh my,” Jinghua said, peering around at the huge train and strangely dressed people. “How marvellous.”

 

Mrs. Hyūga hummed in response, eyeing her daughters as they watched the crowd with unabashed interest. She smiled at her nephew, “thank you for that Neji,” she said. Tenten did not understand the thanks, but Neji seemed to as he nodded to show understanding. Tenten's parents managed to corral her brothers with a few sharp words, hauling them over to Tenten. Her mother looked close to crying, and Shun was shuffling around awkwardly, refusing to look at her.

 

“Oh Ting,” her mother said at last. “If you get homesick, don't be afraid to contact us, okay?” Tenten nodded, refusing to cry, and was surprised when Shun and Tao both ran forward, throwing their arms around her.

 

“You gotta write once a month, okay Tenten?” Shun said, dark eyes serious, “and tell us lots of good stories.” Tenten smiled at her youngest brothers, brushing tears off Tao's face.

 

“Be tough,” she told them, “don't let Duncan Campbell bully you, understand.” Tao nodded. “What do you do if he picks a fight?”

 

Tao smiled. “Put him down in two hits,” he said, voice watery but expression set. Tenten nodded, accepting hugs from Ling and Fan, marvelling at the way they towered over her now, before finally coming to her father. Like her mother, tears shone in her eyes, and he pulled her into a big hug, squeezing tight.

 

“Be safe,” he told her, “but more than that, be amazing.” Tenten nodded, kissing him on the cheek before pulling away.

 

“I'm always amazing,” Tenten said, “just you watch me.” She turned away from them at that, surprised to see the Hyūga family was done with it's goodbyes. Even more surprising was the fact Neji seemed to be waiting for her. She quickly made her way to him, noting that they had five minutes before they had to be on the train.

 

“Do you mind sitting together, Ting?” the boy asked her, looking a little awkward. “I could sit with Tokuma, but I don't really know any of his friends,” he trailed off. “Unless you don't want to, of course.” Tenten smiled at him.

 

“I don't mind, but I go by Tenten” she said, “but I've got to find a friend.” Neji seemed confused by that, or maybe the nickname, and he chanced a look at her family.

 

“Aren't you muggleborn?” he asked.

 

“I met someone while I was shopping,” she said, “his name was Lee. He's muggleborn too,” she explained. Neji nodded in understanding, and after a moment gestured to get her on the train.

 

“We'll find a compartment and then look for him,” he offered, “or check to see if he found one first.” The idea made sense to Tenten, and she stepped onto the train without a second thought, careful not to catch the trolly on the slight dip between the train and the platform.

 

Inside the train was no more spacious than a muggle one, and quite busy. Two red haired boys were peering into various cabins, closing some doors quickly. They caught sight of Tenten and Neji and smiled, waving.

 

“Hello,” the first one said. “I'm Fred.”

 

“And I'm George,” the other said. They were identical, right down to the last freckle, and Tenten wondered how she'd ever keep them apart.

 

“I'm Ting Teng,” she said, “I prefer Tenten though.” The boys nodded in unison, and turned to Neji. The one she was pretty sure was Fred pointed to him.

 

“You...” he said.

 

“...are definitely...”

 

“...a Hyūga.” The two spoke, switching off sentences. Neji nodded coolly at that, not so much as blinking. “We met your cousin,” the red head continued, “right berk.”

 

Neji didn't seem terribly offended. “Probably Hoshu then,” he said. The boys considered that.

 

“You've got a lot of cousins here?” he asked, Neji shrugged.

 

“Three right now,” he said, “two graduated last year, one will join next year.” He saw Tenten's questioning glance. “Hanabi's only six right now.”

 

Fred and George seemed to be cataloguing the information. “Big family,” one of them finally said and Neji levelled him with an unimpressed look.

 

“You would know,” he said, though the twin's response was interrupted by a deeper voice.

 

“Fred, George,” the speaker was a tall boy with equally red hair and a similar face. “Stop torturing your year mates and go find somewhere to sit,” he turned to Neji and Tenten with a smile. “I'm Charlie Weasley, their old brother. Don't hold it against me please.” He was wearing his school robes despite the train having not left yet, and Tenten noted a silvery P on one shoulder. “Need help?”

 

Neji shook his head, but Tenten shifted her weight from foot to foot. “I don't suppose you've seen a boy named Lee?” she asked. “Probably dressed like a muggle, dark hair, dark eyes...loud...” she knew it wasn't a lot to go on, but she had promised to sit with him. Charlie frowned as he thought, before he shook his head.

 

“Sorry,” he said, “but I can help you look.” He eyed her. “Are you related?” Tenten blinked, and supposed by the description it may sound like she was looking for a cousin or something.

 

“Just friends,” she said, “but if you haven't seen him we'll just get going.” Charlie seemed okay with that, as he turned to talk to his brothers without saying anything else. Neji took it upon himself to open the first compartment, closing it with a quiet 'sorry'.

 

“All girls,” he explained to Tenten, and she nodded in understanding, opening the door closest to her. She was somewhat surprised to see Neji's cousin Tokuma there, and he smiled at her. “Sorry Tokuma,” she said and he waved the apology off.

 

“Everything alright?” he asked, “Neji didn't abandon you did he?” Behind her, Neji huffed in mild indignation, but said nothing. Tenten giggled.

 

“No, he's right here. I'm just looking for someone.” One of Tokuma's friends, a very blonde girl, cocked her head.

 

“Need help luv?” she asked, her accent thick and Irish.

 

“No thanks,” Tenten said, “but the offer's appreciated.” The four teens shrugged at that, waving goodbye and Tenten shared a look with Neji. “Just keep checking?” she suggested and Neji shrugged in agreement.

 

“If we find an empty one we can settle in there and then look for your friend.” Tenten agreed with the plan, and with that they set out on their mission to find Lee.

 

As it turned out, they found Lee sitting in a compartment with a dark skinned boy, talking loudly and excitedly about something called Quidditch. Neji sighed in relief at finding him – they'd checked almost ten compartments total – and Lee leapt to his feet upon seeing Tenten, pulling her into a hug.

 

“Tenten!” he said, “I was about to start looking for you!”

 

“Good thing you didn't,” she said, “we'd probably have ended up chasing one another all across the train!” Neji, for his part, now seemed unsure of what to do, and blinked in obvious shock when Lee grabbed his hand and shook. Vigorously.

 

“Hello! I am Lee Rock,” he beamed at Neji, “you are?”

 

“Neji Hyūga,” he said, detracting his hand slowly. “Pleasure to meet you.” In the compartment the third boy whistled lowly.

 

“A Hyūga,” he smiled, “slumming it a bit, aren't you mate?” Neji's glare was icy, and he held up his hands in surrender. “No hard feelings,” he said, “just didn't think purebloods like you're lot liked to hang around with lowly halfbloods and muggleborns.” Neji's glare didn't lessen in the least at that.

 

“Well you learn something everyday,” he said stiffly and Tenten frowned, not understanding what a pureblood was. Neji saw her frown and his expression shifted into something a little less homicidal. “Pureblood families are families with almost no muggleborns or muggles in them,” he explained, “My cousins are purebloods. I’m a halfblood through my mother.”

 

“Oh,” Tenten said, “was your mother was a witch?”

 

Neji nodded, stumbling when Lee yanked himself and Tenten into the compartment, closing the door behind him. “Yes, but she was muggleborn,” he said, sitting down near the window.

 

“A pureblood specifically only counts if all four grandparents are magical,” the unnamed boy explained. “My family's almost pureblood, I got one grandma who's a muggle.” He eyed Neji. “We got off on the wrong foot,” he said, offering his hand, “I'm _also_ Lee. Lee Jordan, to be exact.” Neji took the hand after a moment.

 

“Well met, Lee Jordan,” he said and Tenten clapped her hands, much to the confusion of the boys.

 

“I'm sorry,” she said, “it's just, I was so worried about making friends, and here we are!” Even as she spoke the door opened, and the twins from before appeared.

 

“Oh drat,” one of them said, “everywhere's full.”

 

“So it seems,” Neji muttered but the Lees just smiled and, after a few moments of reconfiguration, made room for the two boys. “Or not,” the long haired boy said with a sigh. He was now on a bench with Tenten and Lee, squished against the window and not looking very happy.

 

Fred, George and Lee Jordan weren't faring any better, but didn't seem fussed about it, and one of the twins leaned forward, grinning. “So what are we talking about?” he asked and Neji sighed.

 

“My pedigree.”

 

The twins frowned in confusion while Lee Jordan covered a laughed. “What, like a dog?” the slightly quieter twin asked. Neji looked at him blankly for moment, letting the cabin fall into an awkward silence before he simply replied.

 

“No.”

 

Tenten choked on a laugh at the deadpan reply. “You're great fun, I can tell,” twin one said, “but who cares about blood lines? Here's the important question, what houses do you think you're going to get?”

 

Tenten and Lee shared a glance and shrugged. “I don't know enough about them,” she said, “though professor McGonagall was the one who showed me around Diagon Alley.” The twins beamed.

 

“Prof. McGonagall is the head of our house,” twin two said and Lee Jordan cocked a brow.

 

“You're first years, aren't you?” he asked and they nodded.

 

“Doesn't matter though, Weasleys are always in Gryffindor,” twin one said.

 

“Mum, dad, all our brothers, and even mum's brothers. Every last one of them wore the red and gold,” Neji raised an eyebrow.

 

“How dedicated,” he said and the twins grinned.

 

“What about you?” they asked, “do all Hyūga's end up in the snake pit?” Neji shook his head.

 

“Hardly,” he said. “Azami is a Gryffindor, Tokuma is a Ravenclaw, as were Kou and Egao. Their father was a Hufflepuff.” He listed people with surprising ease, and Tenten wondered how big his family was. “My father and Hiashi-sama were both Slytherins, like Hoshu.” He sighed, looking annoyed. “But if you must know, I think I'd enjoy Ravenclaw.”

 

Tenten cocked her head. “What's the difference?”

 

Twin one smiled, “well...”

 

“...Slytherin's the bad house,” twin two said bluntly, though Neji bristled, “all the dark wizards from the last war were Slytherins.”

 

“War?” Lee asked, and Lee Jordan, the twins and Neji blinked in shock, as if it never occurred to them the muggleborns wouldn't know about the war. As it was, Tenten's book about female warriors and politicians had discussed a few of the women on either side of the war, including Amelia Bones and Bellatrix Lestrange. She shuddered at the thought of the last one.

 

“It was a war lead by a man named Voldemort,” she explained, “he wanted to get rid of muggleborn witches and wizards.” She noticed the looks the wizard born children were giving her and frowned. “What?”

 

“His name,” Neji explained carefully, “well, most people don't say it,” he smiled apologetically, “but you're right. He was an extremist who collected followers from the pureblood houses, and some halfbloods, to try and get rid of muggleborns.” He scoffed, “and not all the worst wizards were Slytherins,” he said. “Sirius Black was a Gryffindor,” he said, “and Rabastan Lestrange was a Ravenclaw.” The twins rolled their eyes.

 

“But both came from families that were totally Slytherins,” they pointed out and Neji crossed his arms defiantly, eyes cool with dislike, but said nothing.

 

“I think I want Gryffindor,” Lee Jordan said stopping the group from falling into an awkward silence or a fight. “They're the brave and the bold,” he told Tenten and Lee. “Ravenclaw is for know it alls and go getters, and Hufflepuff is for well, everyone else.” The twins snickered and Lee frowned.

 

“I thought it was for those who were loyal and hard working,” he said. “Nothing wrong with loyalty.”

 

“I'd like to be a Ravenclaw,” Tenten said after a moment of consideration, “but Gryffindor sounds alright.” Lee nodded as if agreeing.

 

“I'd like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff,” he sniffed, “I don't care what anyone says.” Tenten smiled at him, and no one managed another word in because there was a knock on the door and a woman with a trolly of sweets appeared.

 

“Anything off the trolly dears?” she asked. The twins shook their heads but Lee Jordan and Neji both pulled out a few sickles.

 

“How about you?” Lee Jordan asked them, and Tenten shrugged.

 

“What's good?” she asked. The twins' eyes rounded in realization and they grinned rather evilly.

 

“That's right, you and Lee won't have had any of these before,” twin one said.

 

To Tenten's surprise Neji was also smiling, almost wickedly. “Allow us to educate you, Miss. Teng,” he said in mock seriousness and Tenten grinned in reply.

 

“My pleasure, Mr. Hyūga,” she said, “where do we start?” The boys from wizarding families shared a look.

 

“How do you feel about adventure?” twin one asked, picked up a bag of what looked like jelly beans.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Lee and Lee Jordan in the same year may have been a mistake...but that's OK. This chapter was so objectively bad the first draft though, like, there was exposition all up in the house. This is better.
> 
> Also, writing Neji in a compartment with the twins and two Lees was fun - it's hard to write AU Neji because he's not quite as nihilistic as canon!Neji, but still kind of dislikes talking to people. Next up! The Sorting, and then we start involving the Rookie 9 characters (and the Sand siblings~). 
> 
> I should note - pairings won't really pop up for a while, but I can tell with 100% certainty there will Shikamaru/Neji. In fact, if I write Naruto fic, there is a 97% chance it will be ShikaNeji in some way.


	4. Sept 1st, 1989 - The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting takes place, and Tenten gets in a fight over candied beets.

Though he would never admit it, Neji was more than glad to be out of the boat and on dry ground. Next to him Tenten seemed in agreement, though Lee seemed too entranced by the school to really notice the change. Not that Neji blamed him it was huge, imposing in it's height. Banners flapped in the night wind from tall towers, and Neji stumbled as someone pushed him forward.

 

“Apologies Neji,” Lee said, “I was distracted.” He grinned at Neji as the large man named Hagrid called for everyone to keep up, the three new friends keeping pace as they approached the castle. To be honest, Neji did not mind Lee all that much despite his exuberance, and Tenten was tolerable. They'd gotten separated from Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins back when getting into the boats, and Neji was quite all right with that.

 

As they got closer to the castle, Neji picked up on Tenten and Lee's increasing nerves, and he tried to think of a way to calm them down. Hinata and Hanabi were easy, but he'd had years of practice, and so after a few moments of thinking he decided to just let it go. They could handle themselves.

 

Instead he watched their year mates, intrigued. Counting carefully he was surprised to find only 29 students total, a small group to be certain. He supposed the war had something to do with it, making it so people did not want to risk having children. Tokuma's year was certainly larger, almost double the amount if Tokuma was telling the truth. His musing were cut short by the arrival of the group at the large double doors into Hogwarts. The group watched in awe as the very large Hagrid pushed them open, revealing a candlelit indoors.

 

As one they entered, breaths held and eyes wide. Even Neji, who had not been raised to show an excess of emotion, was openly amazed. Hagrid chuckled at the looks on their faces, but made no move to follow them in. “You lot behave,” he told them, “Professor McGonagall is dealin' with you now.” Tenten and Lee, and one other girl a bit ahead of them, all waved as a tall, severe woman appeared, and she nodded regally to them.

 

“Welcome,” she said, her accent similar to Tenten's, “to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, in a few minutes you will join your classmates at the tables inside, but before you do this you will be sorted into house – Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Your house is there to support you and help you in your time here in Hogwarts. As such, houses are praised as one, and punished in one. Good behaviour will win you points, and bad behaviour will lose you points, understand?” There was a mumbled agreement, which appeared to be enough as the witch turned sharply on her heel.

 

“Now, I will call your name, you shall sit upon the stool, and once sorted you will sit with your house.” She did not allow time for questions, as once she was done speaking the doors to the Great Hall swung open.

 

If Neji was impressed by the entrance hall, the Great Hall was nothing short of astounding. Tokuma had once tried to explain it to him, but the picture Neji had constructed from his ramblings had nothing on what was before him. Next to him, Lee's eyes were wide, jaw hanging open and Neji spared a moment to disapprove. “Close your mouth Lee,” he said, “try not to look too out of place.” Lee flashed him a smile at that, and the first years ventured into the hall.

 

The ceiling was what amazed Neji the most, it was a perfect replication of the slightly cloudy night sky outside. The stars shone without interference from city lights, and the moon hung high, barely a sliver in the sky. Students watched the new students, a sea of black clad in silly hats. Tenten tapped him on the shoulder, “which house is which?”

 

Neji pointed to the far left, “Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor,” he said, but did not get to explain anything further to the two muggleborns as the hat at the far end of the hall promptly started to sing.

 

_In ancient days of yesteryear_

_Four friends came from far and near_

_And made a school of magics old,_

_Which still today is standing here._

_It was to me the four left the job_

_Of sorting out the unruly mob,_

_who came into their hallowed halls,_

_bereft of knowledge in their knobs._

 

_Sweet Helga asked of me,_

_To help her teach those who worked loyally._

_Clever Rowena ever dear,_

_Taught those of visions smart and clear,_

_While Godric Gryffindor to himself took,_

_Those who would no cowardic brook._

_And lastly sly Salazar,_

_Coached those who were most cunning by far._

 

_Though now long gone, every one_

_You stand before me as has always been done,_

_To be sorted by me, a simple hat,_

_After upon your head I have been sat._

 

With that the hat went silent again, and the first years started to clap a moment behind the teachers and the upperclassmen. McGonagall allowed the applause for a few long moments, before she cleared her throat and silence reigned.

 

“When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head.” She opened her scroll with a snap, “Appleby, Begonia,” she called. A tiny golden haired girl bustled forward, looking nervous, and hauled herself onto the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, watching as it fell down only to be stopped by her nose. The hat sat where it was only a few brief moments before it called out.

 

“Ravenclaw!” The table second closet to the left broke into applause, more polite claps issuing from other tables, and young Begonia was given a seat at the end of the table next to a thin red haired boy.

 

“Axton, Vance.”

 

This time a bulky brown haired boy stepped up, and the hat barely touched his head before the it yelled out, “Hufflepuff!” much to the pleasure of the most populated table. Somewhere around 'Diddles, Aurelius' Neji stopped paying real attention to the names and more on the people. Slytherin had taken only one student to far, a boy named Bletchly while Hufflepuff had three and two had gone to Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor none. Neither the Gryffindors nor the Slytherins seemed entirely happy about it either, and Hufflepuff table looked to him a little crowded.

 

It was, admittedly, a bit of a shock to him when his name was called, as he'd been studying the unhappy Gryffindor table at the time. “Hyūga Neji,” the professor called, and Neji schooled his face into something smooth and calm. Tenten smiled at him as he walked past, and he almost rolled his eyes at Lee's thumbs up. He didn't hesitate at all when sitting down, not blinking as the floppy hat slid slightly over his eyes.

 

 _Ah,_ a dry, male voice sounded in his head. _Another Hyūga. Such a varied lot you are, I see here many things. Stubborn pride, cunning ambition, a great intellect. You're interested in Ravenclaw, are you?_

 

Neji thought about it for a moment. _I enjoy knowledge_ , he said finally and the hat chuckled.

 

 _A mind like yours, yes, but I rather think you would benefit from being in the house of your father._ Neji flinched at the idea of close quarters with Hoshu, even if just for a year, but did not argue. At least it wasn't trying to put him in Gryffindor. _No, you're not a Gryffindor boy. Brave, yes, but you lack a certain something the house goes for. Perhaps a bit too_ much _discretion to offset your valour...or not but....yes, I see it now, it is definitely:_

 

“Slytherin!”

 

Hearing the name aloud so suddenly after the strange conversation, Neji almost forgot it was talking about him, and was surprised by how pleased Slytherin house looked. Of course, no one was clapping louder than Tokuma and Neji shot him a fondly exasperated look before he took the seat offered to him across from Bletchly and next to a tall dark skinned boy.

 

“Welcome to Slytherin,” the boy said, voice deep. “I'm Isaiah Selwyn, your fifth year prefect.” He offered a hand, and Neji took it, barely letting go before Bletchly offered his own.

 

“Miles Bletchly. Call me Miles please. I thought I was going to be the only one,” he told Neji, “though Warrington will probably join us, Pucey too. Not sure about girls though,” he scratched his straw blond hair, stopping to clap once when Johnston, Angelina, was sorted into Gryffindor.

 

Selwyn, who was watching the sorting, seemed surprised by the speed with which the next person – Lee Jordan – was also sorted into Gryffindor. “He'll be pleased,” Neji noted softly, and Selwyn turned a questioning gaze on him. “We sat together on the train,” Neji said.

 

“Was he the alright sort?” Selwyn asked, “you know, for a Gryffindor.” Neji considered it.

 

“He got along well with the Weasley twins,” he said and a few nearby people groaned at the information that yet two more Weasleys would be joining the hoard. “But other than that he wasn't intolerable.” A gorgeous dark haired girl sitting two down from Bletchly leaned toward him, dark eyes shrewd.

 

“Were you stuck with the three of them the entire time?” she asked, and Neji nodded. “Alone?”

 

Neji's answer was delayed by Montague joining them as the Slytherins clapped and hooted. He sat down heavily next to Bletchly, and the blond boy clapped him heavily on the back. The older years greeted him with clipped introductions before people were back on Neji, looking expectant.

 

“No,” he said finally remembering the girl's question. “I was with two much more civilized people as well.” The Slytherins seemed to pick up on his unwillingness to share and pulled back, hooting as the petite Grace Moon joined them. She sat next to Neji, smiling shyly and tucking copper curls behind her ear.

 

“Hello,” she said, “I'm Grace,” she offered a hand and Neji sighed, taking it and hoping he didn't have to do this with every new housemate. He would tire of it quickly, to say the least.

 

“Neji,” was all he said in return, and opted to pointedly watch the rest of the sorting in hopes people would leave him alone. Just in time, too because a thin brown haired boy was declared Slytherin just as Neji turned to watch, and he found himself clapping with a notable lack of enthusiasm.

 

“See Adrian!” Bletchly's voice carried as the boy came up to them, dark eyes blank. “I told you there was nothing to worry about,” he grinned to the table, “Pucey here was worried he'd end up in Ravenclaw.”

 

Selwyn shrugged. “Nothing wrong with Ravenclaw,” he said, “better than Hufflepuff.” Neji rolled his eyes at the common and stereotypical sentiment, perking up when Lee was called forward. Grace seemed to notice his interest because she too watch the boy _bounce_ up to the stool.

 

“You know him?” she asked and Neji shrugged.

 

“We met on the train,” he told her. “He's alright. Rather loud -” anything else he may have said was cut off by a roar when the hat called Gryffindor, coming from the aforementioned table.

 

Grace hummed at that and glanced at him slyly, “I hope you weren't betting on friendship,” she said simply, and Neji didn't deign to respond.

 

Other than Lee there were no other R names, but there were three S names. Silverstein, Stella, went to Hufflepuff while Spinnet, Alicia and Stimpson, Patricia joined Gryffindor. Then it was Tenten, and the muggleborn girl approached the stool with grace befitting someone much less nervous than she had been.

 

“Who's she?” Montague asked, notably interested, and Moon rolled her eyes.

 

“Ting Teng,” she said, “weren't you paying attention?”

 

“Obviously not,” Pucey muttered, “I don't recognize the name.”

 

The others murmured agreements and Neji opted to nip that speculation at the bud. “Well she's muggleborn,” he said, “I'd be impressed if you'd bothered to learn about any of them at all.” Pucey cocked an eyebrow at the tone, but Miles and Montague grumbled in disgust at the assertion. Moon didn't seem phased.

 

Neji clapped when the hat, after a minute, decided on Ravenclaw, and suppressed a smile when he saw Tokuma seat the girl next to himself. As he wasn't interested in any of the other people, Neji turned his attention to the teachers.

 

Right away he caught the eye of his own head of house, Professor Snape, who raised an eyebrow as their gazes met. Neji also recognized Professors Sprout and Fltiwick as the heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, as well as the herbology and charms teachers. There was, of course, Professor Dumbledore, seated in the middle watching the sorting with seemingly rapt attention. Neji did not recognize anyone else, however, though a rather ragged looking man with only one arm was likely to be Professor Kettleburn.

 

The sorting finished with a Zettesberg, Anna joining Slytherin table. She'd barely sat down when the headmaster stood, smiling down at his students.

 

“And so,” he said, voice ringing clear, “another year is started here in Hogwarts, and another promising batch of students joins us. We'll have much to talk about before the night is over,” he said, “but before that food! So, here's supper and as the French say, bon appétit!”

 

With those two words, the food appeared on the previously empty tables, and the first years jumped slightly before several grinned widely. Neji waited patiently as Montague and Thibault argued over some garlic mashed potatoes, accepting a plate of chicken from Pucey.

 

Across the table and facing him Tenten and Tokuma were in a heated battle over what looked to be candied beets. When Tenten caught Neji's bemused gaze both Tokuma and herself they paused only long enough to wave before they went back to heaping the purple vegetables onto their plates.

 

“Hyūga?” Neji jerked as Pucey looked at him expectantly.

 

“I'm sorry Pucey,” he said, “my cousin caught my eye is all.” Pucey shrugged.

 

“It's fine, and call me Adrian please. I was asking though, if you want to come with us tomorrow and get to know the school.” Next to him Moon nodded.

 

“It's got to be good luck, getting here on a Friday, we should know where our classes are by Monday,” the other first years nodded, though a few of the older years shared rather suspicious glances with one another, smirking. Neji let the chatter wash over him, nodded when appropriate and focusing on his chicken more than anything. By chance the bowl of beets passed under his nose, and he took the chance to spear one onto his fork, popping it into his mouth and chewing slowly.

 

Not bad, he thought, not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the pure shite that is the sorting song. There are no excuses - I'm just bad at rhyming. Luckily, next year's narrator won't pay attention and I won't be forced to write another full one~ 
> 
> I should note - the following characters' houses are not yet set in stone, if you have a suggestion do tell:
> 
> Kiba (currently Hufflepuff)  
> Shino (currently Hufflepuff)  
> Kankuro (currently Slytherin)


	5. Sept 2nd, 1989 - Letters Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji, Tenten and Lee write letters home detailing their first night at Hogwarts, and get together to explore their new surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note: I follow a real calender unlike JKR, which is why they don't start classes until Sept. 4th, in 1989 the 1st was a Friday.

_Sept 2 nd, 1989_

 

_Hogwarts – Outgoing correspondences_

 

_Dear Mama and Baba,_

 

I am writing you on Sept. 2nd just after lunch, as I spent most of the morning exploring the school. It is very large, and I suspect the school was designed by people who actually hate children, as the stairs move without any warning. Me, Cara Yonwin and Roger Davies all got lost right after breakfast because the stair case we came up was gone when we got back. We only got back because a painting of a large opera singer pointed us the right way. Can you imagine, talking pictures! And it wasn't just her, Cara had a good talk with a pair of sister on the second floor who were killed in 1202. Well, that's what they say happened anyway, but they would not say why they were executed, and a different painting said they were 'simplifying' the story.

 

Cara and Roger are only two of my housemates. I am in Ravenclaw, which is for people who love to learn and are smart. You will never believe how they decided our houses, it was a talking hat! He told me I would be a good Gryffindor or even a Hufflepuff, but I would do best in Ravenclaw. I hope he is right. I have seven year mates in my house, Tokuma says ours is the smallest year in the school because of the war. Among my year mates I am one of the only people without a witch or wizard in my family. I share a room with three other girls. They are Cara who I mentioned, Ysobel Elsegood and Begonia Appleby. Cara is the only one who has gone to a muggle school like me, and Begonia likes to talk a lot, Ysobel mostly reads and brushes her hair which is very long. The boys' names are Roger Davies, Edgar Yates and Tate Masters – Edgar is the other muggleborn though his stepfather is a Wizard. They are all very nice and I like all of the people I've met so far.

 

Lee was sorted into Gryffindor, who Tate says are the brave 'hot-head' house. Tate has two sisters and a brother in Gryffindor, so I guess he would know. I do not know if Lee is a hot head, but I know he is very brave. I travelled with him on the train, as well as Neji who you met and three other boys. There were twins named Fred and George Weasley who I cannot keep apart. I call them twin one and twin two, and a boy named Lee Jordan. I call him by his full name so I don't confuse him with the first Lee. The twins and Lee Jordan are also in Gryffindor with Lee, which is good because they wanted to go there.

 

Neji was sorted into Slytherin, which some people say is the house where dark witches and wizards go, but I do not think Neji will be evil when he grows up. He is very quiet and did not like the twins much, but he did not mind me and Lee, even though we are muggleborn. I do not know why, but people say Slytherins hate muggleborns. I have not talked to any Slytherins except Neji so I cannot say if this is true, but it seems an unfair thing to say. I am to meet up with Lee and Neji at two o'clock, we don't see each other much other than in classes but I want to be friends even if we are in different houses.

 

Mama, you will be happy to know that they are feeding us very well, though I will miss your popiah a lot. I do not know who makes the food here, but I do not think they have ever been to Fujian. You don't have to worry about me eating my greens however, our sixth year prefect is Tokuma. You will remember him from the train station, though he did not say much. Tokuma makes sure I eat my vegetables, though he keeps trying to take my beets. Tokuma has been very helpful and nice and has told my classmates a lot of stories about the school. He knows a lot and I really like him because he is so friendly.

 

Because we came on a Friday I have only met two teachers so far, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick is my head of house, he is a very tiny man and people say he is maybe half-elf, but that it is rude to ask, so they do not know for certain. He only stopped by last night to say hello, but he will teach me charms, which is my last class on Monday. Our first class is to be Defence Against the Dark Arts, which sounds terribly exciting to me. Tokuma says they have a problem keeping teachers for the course and he has had a different one every year. Last years was not very good he said, and she left after having what he calls a 'fit of the nerves'. I do not know what that means, but I hear she cried a lot and chopped off all her hair.

 

The new DADA professor (that is the short way of saying it as it is a very long name for a class) is a man named Bresnaha. Professor Bresnaha is on loan from a school in Ireland and will only stay the year, so Tokuma says not to get attached. He also says that about Professor Sidus who is retiring after thirty five years. He teaches Astronomy which I will not have until Friday. Tokuma says that is a bit of good luck because we take it at midnight.

 

I am afraid I do not have much else to write you because I am so new here. I will write you again next Saturday after I have had all my classes. Please give my love to Ling, Bo, Fan, Tao and Shun, and I hope Baba is feeling well.

 

_Lots of love,_

_Tenten._

 

PS – please remember to give Mui a treat once she makes it home.

PPS – because I know Bo will ask, Tokuma is an alright sort if you don't mind the scary eyes all his family has.

 

_Dear Hinata,_

 

Hogwarts has been interesting so far, even though I have only been here for a night and a bit of a day. I have a few letters to write other than yours, so I am sorry if this is shorter than you were hoping. I've not had any classes yet, so I am rather lacking in anything to talk about.

 

I guess I should start by telling you, I was sorted into Slytherin. Luckily I have not had to deal with Hoshu at all, in fact the only older students I've talked to are the fifth year prefects, Isaiah Selwyn and Ophelia Golightly. They aren't all that interesting, though Ophelia reminds me a bit of a cat playing with some mice.

 

Slytherin is tied with Gryffindor for most students, which just means there are a lot of people who try to talk to me. I know that sounds unsociable, but I find a number of them to be somewhat unlikable. Specifically Bletchly and Warrington, who are both very loud and seem to truly believe they are better than everyone else (current evidence suggests that's not true).

 

There are some problems because a boys vs. girls mentality is becoming apparent in our year. Somehow, I have joined the girls' side, as a girl named Grace Moon as adopted me. She seems to think I am shy and need someone to look out for me. This has become awkward despite only one day here, as Bletchly obviously dislikes me as much as I dislike him. Pucey does not seem to mind, so if I need to I can probably sit with him.

 

Other than the house drama, things have been alright. The girls and Pucey and I walked around finding our classes and the library, and just getting to know the school. I am going to meet up with Tenten (the girl from the train station) and a boy named Lee in a little bit. We are going to compare classes, hopefully I will have more classes with Tenten. I like Lee, but I do not like his housemates so far. I suppose it doesn't matter too much, and I will live with it either way.

 

I hope you're well, and make sure Hanabi gets the letter I enclosed with this one. I have sent ojisama and obasama a joint letter, so there is no need to pass on regards from me, unless maybe to Kō, as I know he is home until October.

 

_Much love,_

_Neji._

 

_Dear Mr. Maito_

 

I am writing you this letter because I have already written to Tianna and Noah and Ben and the Lockes, and it did not seem right to leave you out. I hope you do not mind..

 

I was sorted into Gryffindor last night, and am very happy. There's a bit of a problem because there is another boy named Lee in the same year in Gryffindor, but he's quite lively and fun to be around. I share a dorm with him, Fred and George Weasley and a boy named Kenneth Towler. He is muggleborn like me, and was very nervous until the twins told him there's not a big difference between wizard born children and those of us who only learned a while ago. I admit, I am a little jealous that Kenneth has known since April, he says a teacher came to talk to him about it, I guess he does not need a social worker.

 

Gryffindor is very welcoming and warm, and the prefects have been very helpful with everything and even offered to show us where our classes will be. I have met two of Fred and George's siblings, they have five total but one has already graduated and the other two are too young to be here. Percy is very bookish and proper, not like the twins at all and they tease him, but Charlie is very relaxed and a good prefect to have. He is also the quidditch captain and a good seeker. Or so I'm told. I do not entirely know what that means but the boys have assured me they will teach me and Kenneth about the sport.

 

I have made other friends as well, named Neji and Tenten (I think you will remember her) though they were sorted into different houses.. Neji Hy _ū_ ga is very quiet and serious and was sorted into Slytherin, and though people say that is a bad thing I do not care. I like him and we will continue to be good friends if he wishes it. Tenten is in Ravenclaw. She seems happy and was talking to someone a lot last night at supper.

 

I am going to meet the two of them in a few minutes, and maybe make friends with some of the portraits. I did not realize magical pictures moved, but they are very charming and the one who guards Gryffindor tower seems to like me. My favourite is a knight I met earlier today when I got lost going to breakfast. Luckily a Hufflepuff prefect found me and took me to the Hall before it was over.

 

I hope this letter finds you in youthful spirits and that you are feeling well. I am enjoying myself and am not yet homesick, which is of course good.

 

Best wishes,

Lee Rock.

 

PS – after much deliberating I have named my owl. Her name is Nut, because she likes nuts and because Tianna says it is the name of an Egyptian goddess of the sky.

 

Lee sealed the letter with a small flourish, smiling proudly at his pile. There was one for each person back home, and Mr. Maito besides. He'd stayed in his dorm room to write them as the common room was a bit crowded. Standing and stretching, the black haired boy waved goodbye to Kenneth, who was likewise writing. The fifth boy in their dorm was a tiny boy with dark brown hair and wide grey eyes, who much like Lee, was very much unused to the wizarding world.

 

“Where are you going?” the boy asked and Lee smiled broadly at him, waving the letters.

 

“I am dropping these off,” he explained, “and then I am going to go explore the castle with some friends.”

 

Kenneth cocked his head at that, setting down his quill carefully. “Friends?” he asked. Lee nodded.

 

“Neji and Tenten, they got sorted into different houses” he said, “I met Tenten when I went shopping, and the three of us sat with the twins and Lee Jordan on the train.” Kenneth nodded thoughtfully at that.

 

“The person I went shopping with was sorted into Hufflepuff, d'you think she'll talk to me if we have classes?”

 

Lee nodded enthusiastically enough Kenneth had the brief thought he looked rather like a demented bobble head. “I don't see why not,” he said with all the authority an eleven year old could muster, “Hufflepuffs are friendly, aren't they?”

 

Kenneth seemed to be mulling that over, so Lee left him to his thoughts. The common room was very full – it was raining something fierce outside – and Lee waved to the twins and Lee Jordan as he left. The boys barely looked up, secretive grins on their faces, but Charlie did wave goodbye.

 

“Where you off to?” he asked, looking up from a conversation with two very attractive girls and two other boys.

 

“I'm exploring,” Lee said, “with some friends.” One of the girl's with Charlie offered him a smile.

 

“Good thinking,” she said, “our first day was a Friday so we didn't get the weekend or even a day to explore” she shook her head of impressively curly dark hair. “I was late for every class that day.”

 

Their group laughed at her annoyed declaration, waving Lee off as he left through the portrait. The hall was cooler than the common room, which was actually sort of nice, and Lee took a moment to breathe deeply before the Fat Lady spoke.

 

“Lost already dear?” she asked him and Lee smiled, turning to speak to her.

 

“No ma'am,” he said, “I'm just on my way to the Owlery.”

 

A portrait across from their own, a young, rather vague looking man, spoke. “Owling your parents then lad? Good. Good...” he trailed off as if he was going to say something, but was instead looking at a flower with rapt attention.

 

“Well have fun,” the Fat Lady said, “do be back in time for curfew.” Lee frowned.

 

“Curfew is at eight,” he said, “it's only one yet.”

 

The portrait sniffed daintily. “So you've no excuse,” she said, “now shoo!” Grinning Lee trotted off in the direction of the nearest staircase, letters clutched in his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Neji entered the owlery with some trepidation, wrinkling his nose at the smell. It had been quite the trek from the dungeons which included walking up the stairs in the rain. He was, however, pleasantly surprised to see Tenten and Lee already there.

 

“Neji!” Tenten, to his surprise, threw her arms around him as a greeting, smiling widely. “We were a bit worried we'd have to go looking for the Slytherin common room,” she pulled away, hands on her hips, “it was just luck I was here when Lee showed up.”

 

Lee nodded, resting against a wall, petting a tiny brown owl which looked absolutely pleased. “Very good luck,” he said, “are you owling your parents?” Neji ducked his head at that, to hide his frown.

 

“Various family members,” he said after a moment, “how were your nights?” He walked over to a petite, rust coloured owl with a pale front. “Hello Sho,” he greeted the owl, offering him a treat. “Want to take some letters home for me?” The owl hooted, pumping his wings imperiously.

 

“He's very pretty,” Lee said, “and I had a great night. Everyone is very helpful and my dorm mates are quite friendly.” Tenten nodded in agreement as Neji sent Sho off.

 

“My house is fairly quiet,” Tenten said, “but your cousin has been terrific,” she addressed Neji and he covered a small smile. “How are your housemates?”

 

“Tokuma has always been the ah, outgoing one in the family,” Neji said. “My own housemates are as expected,” he said after a moment of thinking.

 

“As expected?” Tenten asked as they headed down the wet stairs to the main part of Hogwarts.

 

“Annoying,” Neji said and Tenten laughed while Lee wagged a finger at him.

 

“You'll never make friends with that sort of outlook,” he said, “you must embrace the springtime of your youth, and invite others to bask in your warmth!”

 

Tenten and Neji stared at him for a moment. “No,” Neji said finally, sparking another laugh from Tenten and a sigh from Lee.

 

“You will learn,” Lee said with so much solemnity that Neji had to give him a small smile.

 

“At the very least _we_ can enjoy his springtime warmth,” Tenten teased and Neji pulled a face.

 

“I do not have springtime warmth,” he said seriously. “I am a Hyūga, not the first day of May.” He pushed open the door they lead to the ground floor of the west wing. “Now, did you remember your schedules?”

 

The three each pulled out the schedules which had been passed out at breakfast, and Lee smiled, looking pleased as they compared them. “I've got a lot of classes with both of you,” he said, “and plenty with the Hufflepuffs too.” His smile grew. “Kenneth will be happy.”

 

“Kenneth?” Tenten asked, “is he the other boy in your dorm?”

 

“Yes, he's muggleborn like you and me.”

 

As they talked they passed a room which read _M. McGonagall_ , and Neji pointed it out. “Is this Transfiguraton then?” he asked, pointing to the class across from it. Peering inside it looked well used.

 

“One down,” Lee said, “well, actually I found the DADA room early this morning.” Tenten grinned.

 

“I found the Astronomy tower and charms rooms,” she said and Neji tucked his schedule away before speaking.

 

“I know where the potions room is,” he said and Tenten smiled widely at them, linking arms with both boys. Neji gave her a startled look, but did not fight, and Lee actually tightened his grip somewhat, a grin even sillier than Tenten's on his face.

 

“Well then boys,” Tenten said, “let's get going.”

 

“Which class is closest?” Lee asked, “charms is on this floor.”

 

Tenten hummed. “Astronomy is in a tower, DADA is in the west wing, fourth floor.”

 

“Potions is in the dungeons,” Neji said. “But easy to find other than that. Charms first, I guess. Though we'll have to find the History of Magic room. I have that second class on Monday.”

 

“No time to waste then,” Tenten.

 

Lee nodded. “I'm not to be late for curfew,” he said seriously and Neji raised an eyebrow.

 

“That is not until eight at night,” he said, eyes narrowing when Lee cracked a smile.

 

“Then I've no excuse,” he said in a way that suggested he was quoting someone. Neji gave an annoyed huff at the silliness, and Tenten's giggles followed them down the hall.


	6. Sept 4th, 1989 - The First Defence Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten, Neji and Lee all have their first DADA classes with Prof. Bresnaha, to interesting results for some of the Slytherin and Gryffindor students.

_September 4 th, 1989 – First Defence Class_

 

Tenten entered the DADA class, flanked by a nervous Cara and a giddy Tate. Tokuma had told them all at the breakfast table that first year Defence was about as dangerous as a mud puddle, but Cara had yet to stop guessing at the various bloody fates they would all make.

 

“Honestly,” Tenten said after five minutes waiting at the door. “Do you _honestly_ believe our teacher would subject a group of first years, some of us muggleborns, to, what was it again?”

 

“Death by lethifold,” said a Hufflepuff boy with hair that was so blond it looked almost white. His accent was distinctly Irish and he was shooting Cara annoyed looks. “Which is assuming we don't all die by mass diffinido.”

 

Cara glared at the boy as a few of their classmates giggled, a flush on her cheeks. “I'll have you know there is a documented case for _each_ of those deaths in-”

 

“Good morning,” a new voice said, and the class looked as one toward their professor who had opened the door at some point. He was lounging against the door, dark haired tied back in a pony tail, blue eyes amused. “I promise to each of you, no one will die in this class,” he looked at Cara, “now deep breaths Miss.”

 

Cara's flush deepened but she did as she was told and offered an apologetic look to Tenten. “I'm sorry,” she said, “I've always been um, nervous, shall I say?”

 

Tenten nodded understandingly, and Tate patted her back as they entered the class. “I've got a sister who had panic attacks,” he said, “she got over it and became a medi-witch at St. Mungo's.” Roger snorted as they sat down.

 

“How many siblings have you got exactly, Masters?”

 

Tate grinned. “Seven brothers and four sisters.” Everyone in hearing range winced, including Tenten.

 

“And I thought four brothers and one sister was bad,” she said. No one else got to comment because Professor Bresnaha cleared his throat. “As I said at the door, good morning class,” he smiled as everyone mumbled a return. “I hope you'll all be patient with me, it's the first class I've taught in English in over a year.” Several people looked intrigued by that and his smile turned a little funny. “Because we've only got forty minutes of class, we'll go around and say our names before we start the first chapter. I want each of you to tell me one thing about yourself.”

 

Ysobel's hand inched up, and he pointed to her. “Yes um, what sort of thing, sir?”

 

The professor shrugged. “Anything,” he said. “I'll start. I'm Daire Bresnaha, you'll call me prof. Bresnaha, and I've been studying different teaching methods for three years now. I trained at Durmstrang two years ago and Beauxbatons last year.”

 

There were impressed murmurs all around and he pointed to a small Hufflepuff girl. “You start us off please,” he said, “then we'll just go from there.”

 

“Oh um, I'm Adelaide LeChance I um, I usually go by Addy and,” she bit her lip, obviously thinking, “I've got a birthmark the shape of Manchester on my foot.” A few people snickered while a few others looked interested. Prof. Bresnaha just nodded encouragingly, smiling.

 

“Thank you Miss. LeChance,” he said, “next.” He pointed to a dark haired Hufflepuff boy with light eyes.

 

“I'm Cedric Diggory,” he said, giving the class a small wave, “I used to have a pet crup named Shrimp.” The introductions went on, some interesting, like the fact Hufflepuff's Forester Paget spoke three languages or Ravenclaw's own Ysobel Elsegood was related to Lady Godiva, others less so.

 

Tenten was the second last person to be reached, and she thought for a moment before she spoke. “I'm Ting Teng, I go Tenten though, and I was born in China.” A few people gave muttered sounds of surprise, including Tate with whom she was sitting and prof. Bresnaha cocked his head.

 

“Where about?” he asked.

 

“Oh,” Tenten said, surprised by the question. “Nan'an, it's in Fujian province.”

 

“Ah,” the professor rubbed his chin. “I've only been to Hong Kong and Shanghai,” he told her, “but interesting nonetheless.” Vance Axton, the Irish boy from earlier turned in his seat directly in front of her to look at her.

 

“Does that mean you speak Chinese?” he asked and she considered the question.

 

“Well, I speak Teochew,” she said, “which is a form of Chinese that's a lot different from Standard Mandarin which is the official language of China. I um, I'm not very good at Teochew though and I don't know any Mandarin at all.”

 

A few people nodded, but no more questions were asked, and Tate was left trying to think up an interesting fact about himself. “I'm Tate Masters,” he said, “and um, once when I was seven I saw a bean nighe in the stream by my house.”

 

Someone in the back said something that sounded distinctly like _cool_ to that, but prof. Bresnaha held up his hands. “Thank you everyone, know we're going to talk about what exactly is Defence Against the Dark Arts and why is it important. Papers and quills out.” A few people groaned while others rushed to as they were told.

 

“First off, the question, what are the dark arts and why do we need to defend against them? Any ideas?” Several hands went up and Tenten dipped her quill in her ink pot.

 

 

“So what,” Bresnaha said, addressing the class, “are the dark arts exactly? And why do we need to be able to form a defence against them? Anyone care to offer an idea?”

 

Neji, seated as he was dead centre next to Lee, was not surprised to see every Slytherin hand go up, and all but three of the Gryffindor ones as well. The professor surveyed them for a moment before pointing to someone at the far back. “Miss. Thibault, was it? Yes you.” Neji turned slightly to watch her speak, more out of politesse than anything.

 

“T-the dark arts are um, a many faceted subject which c-cover spells and potions and even creatures. W-we need to be able to defend against them because by nature of being dark, these things are harmful whether by intent or simple existence.” She flushed as she spoke, and it occurred to Neji she was, likely, the only Slytherin who spoke less than himself.

 

“Very good Miss. Thibault,” Bresnaha said, “five points for obviously having done some reading and being prepared,” he smiled kindly at her. “Now, does anyone want to expand on that maybe, in their own words?”

 

This time fewer hands rose, and Neji was unsurprised when Bresnaha chose a Gryffindor, one of the twins. “Mr. Weasley, if you would.”

 

“Well,” Fred – Neji was about 90 percent sure it was Fred anyway – said, “dark arts have only ever been used to hurt people or groups, right? So, if we want to be able to function we got to have some basic idea of how to not, you know, get our souls sucked out by a dementor or mauled by a werewolf or cursed by a nutter.” Bresnaha nodded, but said nothing, instead pointing to Neji, much to the Slytherin's surprise.

 

“Anything to add Mr. Hyūga?” he smiled, “I'm saying that correctly, no?”

 

Neji blinked. “You're pronunciation is just fine sir,” he said after a moment, not bothering to tell the man few people pronounced correctly. “I would say one particular reason we would need to know how to defend against a dark wizard or witch or even creature is the fact the war wasn't that long ago,” he barely avoided fiddling with his hair. “There are still people who hold to the ideas of You Know Who and the death eaters, so it stands that we still need to be extra cautious to this day.”

 

Bresnaha nodded as Neji spoke. “Exactly,” he said. “Now, show of hands, who here had family involved in the war.” Every Slytherin and all but the three Gryffindors from before once again raised their hands. “Ahh,” the man said, “I suspect Miss. Johnson, Mr. Rock and Mr. Towler are all muggle-born, am I right?” They nodded.

 

Look at his class he hummed, “who had family involved in the war in ways that did involve DADA?” he asked.

 

“My mum works for the courts,” Lee Jordan said, without raising his hand. “And I have an aunt who works as hit wizard but I guess that doesn’t count.”

 

“Not entirely no. And remember, hands up please.” Then he pointed to Spinnet.

 

“My father's a healer at St. Mungo's,” she said, “he said he's never seen the place more busy than it was during the war.”

 

“Exactly,” Bresnaha said. “As you can see, the war touched all facets of our society, people in the courts and the hospitals needed to know how to defend themselves from disgruntled criminals or confused patients.” He opened his mouth to continue but Fred – or George but probably Fred spoke.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask any of the Slytherins?” he asked. There was a moment of silence and Professor Bresnaha frowned.

 

“Nobody offered, and that is not the point. My point is that while DADA is useful, it is not the only way to combat evil,” he said.

 

Neji, despite himself, felt irritation bubble up at the suggestion everyone’s parents and families were criminals. Before he could really stop himself, he head himself speak. “Both my parents were aurors,” he said, ignoring the shocked looks several people gave him. “I didn’t bother saying anything because it didn’t apply.”

 

“Did they stop when they had to start arresting their family members?” a blond Gryffindor girl asked, and Bresnaha gave her a disapproving look.

 

“Many aurors left after the war to raise their families in peace,” he chided and Neji looked down, ignoring Lee's concerned look, but said nothing. His family was his own business.

 

“Many more,” Bresnaha continued, “died in the war. The thing about dark magic is, the user needs only be lucky once, just as those in the front lines need only be unlucky once.” He leaned back until he was sitting on the edge of his desk. “The dark arts – and make sure you're writing this down – the dark arts are a very broad spectrum of abilities, beings and objects. In fact, those are the major categories, dark spells, like the unforgivable curses, dark potions, dark objects and dark creatures.”

 

“Your class will mainly focus on theory, starting with creatures as they are the most straight forward,” as he spoke he flicked his wand, and the chalk started to write down a list of creatures. “I'll tell you now, most of your mark will rely on an essay I will eventually assign, but for now, what does anyone here know about one of the most famous types of dark creature – the werewolf?”

 

Hands shot up, including that of muggleborns, and Neji was surprised when Lee passed him a note. It read;

 

_My parents are gone too._

 

Neji stared at it for a moment before whipping around, slightly off centre from the astute observation, so he could see Warrington who was chosen to talk.

 

The note, however, remained clutched in his hand.

 

 

The class was deep into a conversation about werewolves, or rather it was mostly about debunking common myths, when professor Bresnaha looked at the clock and clapped his hands. “Well,” he said sounding a little surprised, “this is as good as spot as any to stop. I want half a page reflection on chapters one and two for next class. Would Messrs. Towler, Rock and Hyūga stay behind, along with Misses. Johnson and Thibault?” When it appeared that was all he had to say the class quickly rolled up their parchments and stoppered their inks, some students all but running for the door.

 

For their own part the students asked to stay afterwards moved slower, Neji and Lee both taking time to make sure they didn't wrinkle their notes. The last person to leave was Alicia Spinnet, who promised to wait for Angelina outside, before closing the door behind her.

 

Johnson, Towler and Thibault all shuffled forward looking nervous. They clustered around Neji and Lee's desk, and Neji was not surprised when the man leaned back onto his desk. “You're none of you in trouble,” he said, “I mostly wanted to ask the muggleborns how they're handling the school so far? My wife is muggle-born and she often felt overwhelmed by Hogwarts in her first week.” No one said anything for a moment – and both the Slytherins were wondering why they were there before Kenneth Towler gave a groan and sat at a nearby desk.

 

“I think I was missorted sir,” he said with utmost seriousness, “I'm too spooked by everything to be a Gryffindor. The first time the F-” he eyed Neji and Thibault, “the first time a portrait talked to me I almost cried.” He buried his face in his hands while Johnson rubbed his back. “And I miss my mum.”

 

“I miss my mum too,” Thibualt said softly, avoiding eye contact. “Even I think everything is a little...strange.” She twiddled with her skirt, shooting Neji incredibly fearful looks.

 

“I miss people too,” Lee said, “and it is novel, learning to share a room.” He looked a little sheepish. “Is that odd? I like everyone,” he smiled at Kenneth, “but I am used to having my own room.” He wrinkled his nose, “even though no one ever respected my privacy in it.”

 

“Did you leave behind siblings Mr. Rock?” Bresnaha asked and Lee looked startled.

 

“I-no sir, I actually live in, well...it is an orphanage, more or less.”

 

Towler looked surprised by that and Thibault actually gasped. “You-you're parents didn't...they weren't...” she trailed off, looking worried. “IhavecsouinsinAzkabantheykilledsomemugglesandtorturedpeople.” Lee frowned for a moment before realization dawned.

 

“No no,” he said, “no it was a car accident when I was six,” he said, “a normal, muggle car accident.”

 

Thibault looked relieved, Bresnaha intrigued. “That is, in part why I asked you to stay though, Miss. Thibault, Mr. Hyūga.” He gestured for the muggle-borns to leave. Lee flashed them a thumbs up as they left, to which Neji rolled his eyes. “Both of you looked a bit uncomfortable during the discussion about family in the war.”

 

Neji arched an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t we?” he asked, “Wealsy basically said we were all related to death eaters and you agreed with him,” he said. The professor opened his mouth to say something but he kept talking

 

“W-why did your parents quit as aurors?” Thibault asked and Neji, still looking down frowned.

 

“My parents didn't retire,” he said, “my mum died in a raid in 1980, my father died in 1982.” He looked up, expecting to see pity on Bresnaha's face. Instead he found understanding.

 

“My baby sister died in 1980,” he said softly, “killed when she refused to stop treating muggle-born patients after death eaters managed to overtake part of St. Mungo's.” He smiled sadly, “in fact, she died protecting her patients and fellow healers.” He turned a photograph on his desk, showing two girls and two boys alongside Professor Bresnaha. He pointed to the youngest girl and a boy with glasses. “Iona was nineteen when that happened, Odhran died five weeks later, he was an Unspeakable. His partner's entire family was killed during the worst of it in 1981.” he sighed and turned the photograph back around. “I didn't ask you to stay so I could upset you,” he said, seeing Thibault's tear filled eyes.

 

“Then why did you sir?” Neji asked.

 

Bresnaha ran a hand through his hair, dislodging his hair tie. “Oh Merlin's ba-ahem.” He stooped to pick the tie up, smiling sheepishly. “Because you both looked angry about what some of the students implied your family did during the war.” He looked sad, Neji noted. “It was a dark time, I was twenty three when it ended, I went to school with a lot of the people who did the most damage. But I do know not everyone in Slytherin supported them,” he said. “I do.”

 

Thibault nodded sadly, but said nothing while Neji shrugged. “If you know, maybe you should say something,” he said. “Can we go, then?”

 

Bresnaha looked like he wanted to say something, but nodded and leaned away from his desk. “Yes, you can go if you want. You'll have time to drop your things off before supper,” he said, “or you can head right there, it starts in ten minutes. If you ever want to talk though, my office is right next door to here. Either of you.” He walked them to the door, and Neji was surprised to see Johnson, Spinnet and Towler waiting with Lee.

 

“Oh,” Thibault looked just as shocked as himself, taking a step closer to her housemate. “Um...” she looked helplessly at Neji.

 

“Thank you for waiting Lee,” he said, “and you too.” Towler shrugged while Spinnet eyed him suspiciously.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you didn't attack them,” she said bluntly and Neji raised an eyebrow.

 

“I like Lee,” he said simply, “and don't tend to attack people randomly. I'm not a madman.” Johnson smiled at that, nudging her friend.

 

“He's alright,” she said. “Come on, let's get to supper before they start without us.” She and Spinnet started off ahead of them, while Lee fell next to Neji, Thibault still stuck to his side.

 

“What did Prof. Bresnaha want?” Towler asked, flushing a little. “I-if you don't mind me asking.”

 

Thibault smiled shyly at him. “He just didn't want to upset us, talking about the war.” She saw Lee and Towler's questioning looks, “a lot of Slytherins had family on the um...wrong side, let's say, of the war.”

 

“Oh,” Towler said slowly. All three boys were surprised when she giggled.

 

“What?” Neji asked, brows drawn together in a scowl. She smiled.

 

“Grace is going to be so annoyed if I walk in with you,” she said. “She's warned us all away from you.”

 

The three boys looked at her in confusion. “Why?” Towler asked at last.

 

Thibault rolled her eyes. “Because, you,” she poked Neji gently, “are cute.” Neji must have failed to keep the horror off his face because the other three snickered.

 

“I am not cute,” Neji protested. “Kittens and baby owls are cute, I...” he trailed off.

 

“No,” Towler said, “she's right. You're not bad looking.” Neji gave him a look and Towler shrugged. “I've got two sisters,” he said, “plus all the girls in Gryffindor talk about a guy in Ravenclaw who looks like you.” Neji scowled.

 

“Tokuma,” he said. “A cousin. I've got one in Gryffindor too.” Towler nodded.

 

“The scary prefect,” he said and Neij hid a smile at the blunt but correct assessment.

 

“Azami,” he said. Thibault sighed.

 

“Have you got a big family?” she asked, “mine's actually right small. I've got a cousin – not the Azkaban ones – who's two years younger than me, but other than that it's just me and my brother. He’s at Beauxbatons because their arithmancy programme is better and our grandparents are in France.”

 

Neji sighed, explaining his family required a chart, really. “I have only two first cousins. Hinata will be here next year. Hanabi is her little sister, she's six right now. Tokuma, Hoshu and Azami are all second or third cousins or forth cousins, I don’t recall, and there are probably about fifty other third and fourth cousins I don't even know the names of.”

 

Which was untrue, he knew everyone’s names and he knew that Tokuma was his second cousin once removed while Hoshu and Azami were both third cousins twice removed. He felt no urge to actually explain that, however.

 

Towler smiled. “Sounds like my family,” he said. “I've only got the two sisters, but mom's got five sisters and dad's got three and a little brother. I've got so many cousins I don't know what to do with them.” He grinned at Thibault. “In fact, you can have some of mine, for real cheap too.”

 

“That's awful,” she said as she giggled and Neji relaxed a little as the conversation drifted to include Towler and Lee more than himself. It was nicer, he decided, than listening to Moon's nonstop gossiping, even if the girl was actually quite smart under her catty visage. As they reached the Great Hall Neji noted a few older years giving them strange looks, but ignored it in favour of Towler's explanation of a muggle sport called 'hockey' which, apparently, was better than football.

 

Lee claimed Towler was the only person this side of the Atlantic mad enough to claim such a thing, while Thibault seemed to have trouble with the idea the sport was mostly played on ice. Entering the Great Hall Neji waved Lee off, then waved to Tenten as he passed the Ravenclaw table. Tokuma, of course, waved back heartily and Thibault giggled. “Your cousin seems sweet,” she said as they approached their table and Neji rolled his eyes.

 

“Tokuma is...outgoing,” Neji said in a way that suggested _outgoing_ was not an admirable trait. Thibault patted his head as they sat, the both of them ignoring Moon's glare of disapproval.

 

“Neji, we're going to have to work on your people skills,” she said and Neji raised an eyebrow, but did not point out her own shyness. Instead he pointedly asked Pucey for the pumpkin juice, _please_ and ignored Thibault's snickering.

 

Maybe not _all_ of his housemates were annoying.


	7. Sept 5th & 6th 1989 - Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten and Lee, despite it all, enjoy flying lessons. Neji is of a different mind entirely.

Lined up in two rows of eight, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin first years were a study in contrasts. Most of the Slytherins looked to be their standard mixture of keenly interested and completely uncaring, while most of the Hufflepuffs looked down right excited. Mixed in among both groups, however, were a few unhappy faces.

 

Neji was decidedly one of these.

 

He was standing sandwiched between Pucey and Warrington, the middle of two extremes. Warrington, the berk that he was, looked down right bored, and had been spending all his free time through the day explaining how long he'd been flying, and how pointless these lesson were. Pucey, on the other hand, had forced his roommates to quite literally drag him from his bed this morning, and spent most of lunch in the toilet.

 

Neji himself was not overjoyed by the prospect of flying lessons. It wasn't that he was frightened of heights, because he most certainly was _not_ , it was simply that he preferred to have something beneath his feet. The person directly across from him was a weedy Hufflepuff boy with alarmingly curly hair who was practically bouncing on his feet, and the whole area was filled with nervous, excited chatter.

 

It was, simply put, torture.

 

As he stood under the warmth of the early afternoon sun, Neji tuned out the chatter around him and studied his assigned broom instead. Mme. Hooch was currently going over some sort of check list and had been doing so for the last few minutes since roll call. Neji really wished she would just get this over with, and it was no sooner that he thought that than a sharp whistle cut through the air.

 

The class went silent, all looking to their teacher as she surveyed them. Her eyes stopped briefly on Pucey, likely making note of his nerves, before she finally started to speak.

 

“Flying,” her voice rang out across the field, “is one of the most important forms of transportation in Magical Britain. It allows wizards and witches exercise while getting from point A to B, and is the foundation for our finest sport.”

 

“Quidditch?” one Hufflepuff asked, her excitement obvious and the coach eyed her.

 

“Yes, Miss. Appleby, Quidditch. Of course, first years may not own a broom or be on the quidditch team but by practising this skill over the next four weeks you will be able to join, if you and your housemates so choose, in the years after this.”

 

She walked between the two lines as she spoke, making eye contact with each student as she did so, and Neji was intrigued by the her hawk-like eyes. It managed to remind him of his uncle, despite a lack of physical similarity.

 

“Now, the first step to flying is, of course, getting on your broom. To do so, you will command your broom in a firm voice to come,” she stopped at her own broom and put a hand over it, “up.” The broom zoomed up to her, and she easily caught it. She smiled at the group. “Once you have successfully done this you will mount your broom, I will come to you and you will hover no more than three feet off the ground for ten seconds. Then,” she let her broom drop gently, “you will come back down to the ground. Any questions?”

 

No one spoke and she made an approving little sound. “Good now, commence!”

 

Neji was not entirely surprised when his broom did not answer to his dispassionate, “up,” a few seconds later, or even any of the “ups” afterwards. Two Hufflepuff boys managed on their first try, as had Warrington. More to Neji's surprise was the fact Thibault and Zettesberg managed it quite quickly.

 

Next to him, Pucey was obviously not trying at all, and Mme. Hooch came to a stop between them, crossing her arm as she watched Pucey's seventh failed attempt. “No, Pucey, you must _want_ the broom to come to you – it shan't otherwise.”

 

Neji eyed his own broom, which had wobbled a bit during the last few demands. _What I_ want _,_ he thought _, is to be done with this_. With that in mind he eyed the broom, sharpening his gaze into a semblance of his uncle's well known glare. “Up,” he said in the same way his uncle usually told other people 'no'.

 

The broom jumped up to his hand as if that had been it's plan all along and he blinked once to hide his shock. Next to him Mme. Hooch clapped her hands. “Very good Hyūga,” she said. “It took some of your cousins three lessons to manage getting this far.”

 

Neji managed not to smile, even though he would bet a galleon it was Azami. She never had liked heights.

 

“Now mount up,” she told him, “let's see your form.” A dark haired Hufflepuff across from Pucey, one of the ones who had already managed to do all of this, gave him a wide smile and a thumbs up, and Neji barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

 

He hated flying lessons.

 

 

If Neji had found flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs to be trying, he would have likely committed homicide if he'd been stuck with the Gryffindors, or even the Ravenclaws. Tenten sighed as Roger launched into an in depth analysis of the brooms laid out around them, smiling slightly at Lee as they passed by. The boy flashed her a thumbs up before turning back to his housemate, who looked distinctly ill.

 

Tenten herself was of a mixed mind. On one hand, she'd always been a sports fan, having taken up ice skating, football and various martial arts over the years. Flying, however, seemed somewhat like a leap in faith for any of the muggleborns in the class. Except, apparently, Lee who seemed only capable of excitement and unaware of things like fear. Probably why he was a Gryffindor.

 

It didn't help that the brooms didn't look all that safe, or at least not sturdy. Tenten thought, rather giddily, her parents would never allow this – they hadn't even let her sign up for rugby last fall.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Her attention was brought back to Roger who was staring at her with suspicion, and she realized she was grinning a bit broadly. She shrugged.

 

“My parents probably wouldn't like this,” she told him. He frowned.

 

“And this pleases you?”

 

She nodded, “of course.” Raising an eyebrow he turned to Tate on his other side. “Seems a bit Gryffindor of her,” he said. Tate shrugged.

 

“More like human mate,” he said. “Not that you'd know.”

 

“Oi -” anything he may have said to that was cut off by the teacher blowing a rather shrill whistle.

 

“Listen up,” she said, her voice carrying in the manner most sport's coaches seemed to have mastered. “These are flying lessons as they'll be set up for the next four weeks. We will cover everything from mounting your broom to broom care. To do this, you must all listen to me,” she was looking rather pointedly at the Gryffindors. “Today all we shall be doing is commanding our brooms to come up. Once this is complete, you will mount your broom and hove for ten seconds. If you complete the landing we will move to part two.”

 

She cleared her throat as she started to walk down the line. “Now, not everyone will get it on the first try, or even the second or tenth. There is no shame in this, and I will not tolerate any remarks about it,” this time she looked to the Ravenclaws. “Understood.”

 

Nervously, they nodded their heads collectively. “Good. To get your broom, all you must do is, place your hand over it and say _up_.” As she spoke she demonstrated, shocking a few when her broom zoomed straight up into her hand.

 

“Cool,” one Gryffindor girl said, eyes wide.

 

“Yes, cool,” was the teacher's reply. “Now – commence!”

 

It was harder than it looked. Tenten focused, she really did, but something seemed up. It was like telling her youngest brother to do something, he knew he should, but he didn't want to. Picturing him in her mind, she tried to think of what usually got him going. Their mother of course. Smiling a little she looked down at the broom. “Up,” she told it, almost dropping it when it came to her. Next to her Roger muttered something that sounded almost like approval.

 

She was surprised when, across from her, Lee gave her a spattering of applause. He himself had not managed to get his broom up, though the Weasley twins and the girl who had said _cool_ had and were now seated about two feet off the ground. “You can do it,” she told Lee, ignoring the gasp of _traitor_ , from Roger. He was, she was learning, rather dramatic.

 

Lee nodded as if to agree and smiled down at his broom. “Up!” he commanded, grin managing to grow when it twitched feebly.

 

“Picture telling one of the younger kids you know to do something,” she advised him. He considered this for a moment.

 

“Up,” he said again, his voice more no nonsense. The broom moved a little more slowly than her own, but did in fact do as it was told. The teacher, who Tenten had failed to notice, hummed.

 

“Interesting technique Miss...Teng, was it?” Tenten nodded. “5 points each for inter-house cooperation. Now, let's see if either of you are natural born fliers.”

 

As it turned out, Tenten nor Lee were, but they enjoyed it all the same. Even the bit where Kenneth Towler fainted in midair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no words for how much I hated writing this chapter - but I was too stubborn to scrap it. Next up Halloween, Winter Break and we finallly start seeing the Konoha 9! Do enjoy! And reviews are sunshine and daisies.


	8. October 31st 1989 - Hallowe'en

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For most students at Hogwarts Hallowe'en is a time of joy and magic. Tenten, Lee and Neji are not most students.

The Hyūga family, along with many of the other Japanese families, had moved from the island nation in 1862 for Reasons, ones which were Not Spoken Of. Early settlers in England had resented the loss of their familiar surrounding and as such, over the past two hundred years or so, the Hyūga family strove to remain as submerged in their original culture as possible. It lead to an interesting life for Neji, who spoke one language at home and the language of the majority everywhere else, and who had very little contact with local traditions. Including, it seemed, Hallowe'en.

 

“You mean you've never celebrated it?” Moon asked him over breakfast the morning of the holiday itself. Neji, who was a morning person more or less, shook his head and sipped at his tea, not looking up from the notes he was reviewing for charms. His wand, he was told, lacked some finesse which brought his mark down – he was working to rectify that.

 

“No,” he said. “Is there a reason I should have?”

 

Moon considered this for a split second. “Well it's fun, mostly, but a lot of people do it as a way to appease ghosts and stuff,” she shrugged, “some of it's muggle rubbish like dressing up.” Neji, who admittedly was not the most carefree person in the world, did not see the appeal.

 

“So you dress up -”

 

“That's just for fun,” Pucey said, quailing slightly under Neji's glare.

 

“So you dress up,” he continued, “and carve pumpkins and have candy to appease ghosts? That doesn't make sense.”

 

Pucey shrugged, “my father always said it was the day to honour our family,” he said, “and the jack o lanterns are to scare off non-family spirits.” Neji didn't buy it.

 

“We have Obon for that,” he said, “in August. No dressing up required.”

 

“Obon?” Zettesberg, who was usually half asleep until her morning tea, perked up. She was very interested in the differences between British and Japanese wizards, though she'd been slowly discovering other groups to investigate as well. It was wearing for Neji who was not looking for a career in cultural comparison. “Is it fun?”

 

“No,” Neji said. Having been orphaned at age four, Neji's relationship with Obon was precarious at best. “It is not.”

 

Something in his voice must have indicated that he didn't want to talk about it because Pucey quickly switched topics to the potions essay he'd been up all night writing. Zettesberg, who while inquisitive and slow on the uptake in the mornings, was good at social ques, and quickly took up chiding Pucey for having put it off so long while Moon pulled it from his bag.

 

“You owe me, Adrian,” she said. “If I weren't so blasted nice you'd be dead in the water.”

 

Pucey snorted in a way that suggested he didn't buy the _nice_ argument. As it was, Moon was the best at potions in their year, while Pucey wiped the floor with her in astronomy and charms – it was likely a case of a mutually beneficial relation.

 

“You're as nice as a kneazle,” Warrington muttered as he spread jelly over his toast. To look at him you'd think it was the hardest, least pleasant job in the universe. Moon frowned.

 

“And you've the upbringing of a troll,” she said. Pucey snorted while Warrington managed to scowl even more.

 

“Harpy,” he said. Neji rolled his eyes – this happened biweekly. Naturally, the other first years took more joy from the quasi-tradition and quickly devolved into bickering.

 

They even ignored Selwyn's demand to, “shut up it's not even eight in the bloody morning yet.”

 

“Too right,” Golightly said, from her spot a few seats up from Neji. “Pass the marmalade, Hyūga.” Neji did as he was told, pushing the too-sweet product toward the fifth year prefect. “Thanks,” she said. “I hate Hallowe'en,” she told him as she spread it over her toast. Neji hummed in agreement and wished Hogwarts offered green tea. The black was too bitter.

 

* * *

 

 

Tenten stood between Axton and Cara in herbology, something she usually enjoyed due to the fact both excelled at it whereas she did not. Today, she was revising her opinion. As it turned out, both were fans of Hallowe'en, in a way some muggles were fans of Christmas, which was to say enthusiastically.

 

“My ma always carves our pumpkins in the most traditional way,” Axton was explaining to Cara and Tenten as they tried to trim their songblossom without falling asleep or causing it to wail in pain. It wasn't easy – the songblossom protected itself from enemies by lulling anything that close enough to sleep until – and was _very_ touchy. “And her coven invites us to the bonfire for Samhain.”

 

Cara cooed at that, all but abandoning the plant to ask about it – Tenten really did not care. She wanted to pass herbology, and though she liked Hallowe'en, she was trying not to think about it now. This was supposed to be the year she took her little brothers around since Bo was working and Ling was getting a little old. She blinked back sudden tears. It was ridiculous for Hallowe'en to make her homesick, but it was. The table next to them housed the Diddles boy, Begonia and the Hufflepuff boy Forester, the first of whom gave her a sympathetic look.

 

“Bit distracted aren't they,” he said, referring to her table partners. While usually they were very good at herbology – Cara loved it – today was not that day.

 

“They're excited,” she said with a shrug, wincing when her bush wailed at a slight cut. “God – my little brothers are tougher than this plant,” she complained. It was made worse by the fact it shook slightly – not as much as some plants but just enough to cause problems. She was surprised, then, when Diddles abandoned his friends to join her. Gently he placed two fingers at the base of the branch she was pruning – effectively stopping it's slight shaking.

 

“You don't mind?” he asked, turning to his table. Paget shook his head and Begonia flashed Tenten a thumbs up.

 

“He's solid,” she told Tenten. Tenten laughed.

 

“Well then, thank you Diddles,” she said. He smiled at her, shrugging. Professor Sprout was giving them the evil eye, but was distracted helping Tate and his table. _Their_ plant was shrieking like they were torturing the damn thing – though if they were she didn't blame them. “No really – thank you. Next branch please.”

 

He obliged, carefully holding it while rubbing his eyes with the other hand. “It's no problem Teng,” he said, “though you should just call me Aurelius. I prefer it really.” She smiled.

 

“And you can call me Tenten,” she said, clipping off a wayward flower. It joined a handful of others at her feet, though the song was starting to sound less off tune. It was so strange. “Need me to pinch you?” she asked as he rubbed at his eyes again.

 

“Wha- oh no need,” he looked a little sheepish. “I've been really susceptible to these since I was a baby,” he said, “my mum used them to get me to sleep for a long time.”

 

“Oh, bad luck that,” she said, snipping off some buds to the plant's displeasure. He nodded emphatically.

 

“You've no idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lee's past few Hallowe'ens had all been of a kind – taking the younger children out with Mr. Lock and then splitting the spoils amongst the seven of them. It was, as such, a bit of a let down that there was nothing comparable here at Hogwarts. Sure – the dinner had been brilliant but he really wanted more than anything to be down in the muggy Sholing streets trying not to sweat through his face paint. He'd talked to Tenten about it in Potions, but Snape always knew when people weren't focusing and didn't seem to like Lee much. Well, he didn't seem to like any of the Gryffindors all that much, and it was pure luck he'd made Tenten his potion's partner – he had no talent for it and Tenten wasn't _brilliant_ at it but she was better than most.

 

He'd tried, over the course of the night to forget what she'd said _me too, Lee_. It was the first time he truly felt apart – everyone else in the common room now were talking about how this was the best Hallowe'en ever. Even Kenneth seemed to be enjoying himself as he talked with Angelina over which had been better the lemon squares or the treacle tart.

 

“What are you doing over here alone?”

 

Charlie Weasley was very unlike Fred and George in many ways. Charlie was rather on the short end of things and a bit on the skinny side though his shoulders were very large. Sure, he had red hair but where Fred and George were more the familiar bright ginger Charlie's was closer to a deep red, and his eyes were brown and most importantly he was very quiet. Fred and George were only quiet when they were Up To Something.

 

“No reason,” Lee said, trying to cover his uncommon pouting with his usual smile. Charlie, it appears, doesn't buy it.

 

“Homesick?” he asked, and after a moment Lee sighed and nodded. Charlie took the chair across from Lee with a sigh.

 

“I was too, my first Hallowe'en,” he said. “It was just me and Bill – you've not met him because he's gone off to Peru now – and I was used to having Perc and the twins and even Ron run around. I learned that hanging out with people helped.”

 

Lee nodded, but made no mood to join the exploding snaps group or the Great Lemon Debate. “It is not always,” he explained, “I just...muggles do Hallowe'en differently and I just...miss those things.”

 

“Oh,” Charlie said. It was obvious he didn't understand, and Lee didn't blame him. It sounded, he admitted, a bit silly. He was wishing for muggle Hallowe'en when he'd just had a meal with _actual_ ghosts and the pumpkins floated and the food was better than well...anything. “Maybe...talk to one of the other muggleborns?”

 

“I did,” Lee said. He didn't point out that it was a Ravenclaw, didn't think it mattered.

 

“Well,” Charlie said. “Well it's a bit rubbish to have a prefect who can't even make you feel better, isn't it?” That sparked a laugh from Lee.

 

“No,” he said, smiling his patented grin, “I think you did.” Charlie perked up at that but did not get to say anything because one of the snaps exploded with entirely too much gusto and he whirled around.

 

“Fred!”

 

“I'm George!”

 

“You bloody well are not!”

 

“Am too!”

 

Lee was pretty sure, looking at the twin arguing with Charlie, that it was in fact Fred because Fred was louder and generally more dedicated to keeping people confused about who he was. Checking the time – just past six – he stood. No one noticed him slip out, except of course the portrait.

 

“Not off for a romp?” she asked, and Lee flushed bright red as she closed behind him.

 

“I'm eleven,” he said – well squeaked - “no!”

 

“Hmmf,” she said, “I've been guarding this tower for millennia,” she said, “I _know_ Gryffindor boys. Some hmm...some twelve years ago now I suppose it was I had these three – no four – boys. Absolute menaces!” she shook her head, “and let me tell you that Black, he was _exactly_ the sort to go out for a romp. Right under my nose.” She sniffed delicately. “And we all know how that turned out, don't we?”

 

Lee didn't, actually, and he could only assume he'd gotten some girl in the family way – as Mrs. Locke had described it. Maybe he had a child at this school even know. No matter. “I promise I'm not going out for a-a romp,” he said, “I'm going to the library.”

 

“With no books?”

 

“Um...it's not for school.”

 

The Fat Lady pinned him with another glare, “well then.” She shook herself all over, ruffling her dress, “be back before curfew.”

 

“Yes ma'am,” he said, and started down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Neji was half way through his Charms paper on the practical application of Wingardium Leviosa when Lee sat across from him – right in the seat he'd been saving for Tenten who was due...in a moment.

 

“Good evening Lee,” he said instead of ushering the other boy out – there were four chairs to a table after all. Lee, in a very un-Lee like manner, just grunted his agreement. Setting down his parchment Neji cocked an eyebrow, “or not?”

 

“I miss my...family,” he boy admitted. Neji hummed.

 

“Because of Hallowe'en?”

 

Lee nodded just as Tenten burst in, face furious with concentration.

 

“Wha-” Lee asked, whirling around to see Tenten. Mmd. Pince was, by some miracle, too far in the back to have heard but Neji still tugged her down next to him quickly.

 

“I _hate_ Hallowe'en,” she said. “No – I hate wizard Hallowe'en.”

 

Lee nodded. “It is lacking,” he said. They both looked at Neji who raised his hands in mock surrender.

 

“I don't even celebrate it,” he said. “Besides – I'm of a mind to agree. The party in Slytherin is ridiculously loud.”

 

“One of the girls in third year told me I should forget about muggle Hallowe'en because everyone _knows_ muggles are silly and don't do it right,” Tenten made a weird sound like she was attempting to growl and couldn't.

 

“You'll hear that a lot,” Neji said carefully. “Many people think that way.”

 

“Do you?”

 

Neji considered for a moment. “I think,” he said at last, “I don't know enough to judge.” With that he turned back to his thankfully non-festive paper. If he'd waited a moment he'd have seen the look pass between Tenten and Lee and tried to back peddle from that particular statement. As it was, he did not, and so it was the first of one Lee and Tenten's Ideas came into fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Phew. It's also very unbeta'd, and I am always on the look out so if anyone is interested just give me a shout and I'll direct you toward my email.


	9. December 17th 1989 - Christmas Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Christmas break is less about celebration and more about train rides and overly fond family members. Tenten and Neji don't really mind, however. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy long time no update! No particular reason either, just got busy with multiple writing projects on the go. I'm still busy with those, but I didn't want to let it sit much longer since it was so close to being done. So - enjoy!

Neji spent the first half the train ride home with Pucey, Zettesburg and Moon, pointedly reading a novel he'd not had the pleasure of enjoying up until now. For their part they took the whole thing well, until eventually Pucey got called away to settled a dispute between Bletchly and Warrington, and Johnson of all people showed up challenging Zettesburg to chess. Moon went off a short while later to find her cousin, presumably capable of realizing Neji had no interest in conversation. Now he was blessedly, fully, alone.

 

And it truly was a blessing. At home Hinata had a sixth sense for when he needed quiet, and Hanabi took a hint readily enough. Aunt Ume could be a little invasive but, well, she was his aunt, and uncle Hiashi was about as talkative as himself. It just wasn't an issue. At Hogwarts though, he shared a room, he shared a common space, he shared a bathroom. Quiet time was hard unless he holed up in an abandoned classroom or went to the library, and even in the library the chance of getting a table to himself was slim to none. People weren't scared of first years, Slytherin or otherwise.

 

Still, he couldn't help but wonder where Lee and Tenten were. Of all the people in Hogwarts they were the closest he had to best friends – Pucey and Zettesburg and even Moon weren't bad people to be around but for some reason Tenten and Lee stuck out. Lee was loud and boisterous and just generally kind of annoying – Tenten offset him well with her dry wit and ever calm demeanour. She was very inquisitive though, often pestering Neji to teach her things he'd learned in Japanese. He'd already pointed out she was Chinese and that though there was some overlap, the two schools of magic were very different. She'd offered the rebuttal that there wasn't anything _on_ Chinese magic in the library.

 

Which reminded Neji he needed to get her and Lee presents, but that was a different issue entirely.

 

Refocusing on his book, a loan from Tenten which was entirely muggle but very fascinating, Neji let the rhythmic sounds of the train override the murmur of voices outside and just relaxed.

 

* * *

 

 

In contrast to Neji, Lee's compartment was entirely too full. Rather like Neji, however, Lee was quite content with the arrangement he found himself in. The twins and Lee Jordan were off in one corner, Angelina and Alicia and Kenneth were embroiled in a game of Gobstones and Lee had been roped into teaching Patricia and two Hufflepuffs how to play Blue Canary. It was Tatianna's favourite card game, and though Lee preferred Slapjack he was really quite good at it all the same.

 

“You know,” Mira Chell was saying as she studied her hand, “it's kind of nice not to have anything explode for once.” Patricia nodded quickly, frowning all the same, and Vance was looking terribly smug.

 

“But explosions make everything better,” Fred said from his bench, a grin on his face. “In fact we've been discussing the possibility of-”

 

“No,” Alicia said firmly, “I don't want to know. You've had _nine_ detentions in three months, Lee and George have had _seven_. I will not be roped into your....your...”

 

“Lawlessness,” Mira offered.

 

“Exactly,” Alicia said, “not even as an only slightly knowledgeable accomplice.”

 

Fred shook his head sadly, “no fun mate – I'd say it's a girl thing but I think Gin shows promise.”

 

“Unlike Ron,” George said, “ickle Ronnikins is so nervous all the time.”

 

“I can't imagine why,” Kenneth said, a wry grin on his face, “and uh, about those detentions – we meant Lee Jordan right?”

 

“Indeed,” Lee said, beaming at his friend, “I have yet to incur the wrath of our faculty to the point I must suffer through trophy shining in penance – should that day come I will serve with honour.”

 

Kenneth blinked, “mate, you've got to learn to speak like a normal human being,” he said at last. Angelina giggled.

 

“ _I_ think it's cute,” she said, Vance gave her a horrified look.

 

“My _gran_ doesn't even talk like that,” he said, “and she's an ancient pureblood type.” He shook his incredibly curly hair, “you're an odd duck, Rock – it's what I like about you.”

 

“I too like you, Mr. Axton,” he said, “and do you happen to have a single two?”

 

“Bugger all,” Vance said, passing the card to Lee, “I'm rotten at this.”

 

* * *

 

 

It didn't much surprise Tenten that her compartment consisted of Cara and Tate. Ysobel was off with her big brother, catching up, since he was stressing over OWLs all ready. Everyone else were off “making the rounds,” to quote Edgar. What did surprise her was when Tokuma Hyūga showed up with about four hours left to the train ride.

 

“Hullo,” he said, poking his head in and grinning at the three of them, “mind a fourth?”

 

“Not at all,” Tenten said, ushering him in with a wave of her hand, “well – I don't, do you?”

 

Tate and Cara both shook their heads – Tate focused on his puzzle and Cara mute with her ever growing crush. Half of Ravenclaw had a crush on Tokuma it seemed – probably because he was nice, wicked clever and not half bad looking. Or so Begonia claimed.

 

“Nah,” Tate said, “but what brings you so far back in the train?” They'd been lucky to get this compartment, let alone get it with so few people in it. Lee's had been full to bursting when she'd stopped by a few hours ago to say good bye in case they didn't see one another in London. Tokuma had plenty of friends though, surely there was room elsewhere for him.

 

“Hiding from my cousin,” Tokuma said, settling down next to Tate.

 

“Which one?” Tate asked, looking up, “and want to help?”

 

“Do I ever,” Tokuma said, shifting to better face the puzzle. “Hoshu of course.”

 

“Of course,” Tenten giggled, setting aside her book, “why not hide with Neji or Azami?”

 

“Neji's too obvious. He and Hoshu hate one another, have ever since Neji was little. Azami doesn't much like him either but she's in cahoots with her Quidditch Team right now,” he grinned, “I tried to stop by but Delyth Dearborn shooed me off since I am, technically, the enemy and all.”

 

“You're a reserve chaser,” Tate said, “not that much of a threat.”

 

“Oi,” Tokuma said, obviously teasing, “I'll have you know I'm a terrific flyer, I just like to let more enthusiastic souls do the hard work.”

 

“I believe you,” Cara said, finally finding her voice, “er – why is Hoshu looking for you?”

 

“Every train ride he hunts us down one by one to discuss our life choices,” Tokuma said, linking several puzzle pieces together in rapid succession. “Azami tells him to bugger off, Neji hasn't had the honour yet but he'll probably do that staring thing – you know what I mean Tenten – and I hide,” he grinned, “it's a good thing he'll be gone when Hinata starts attending, she'd probably be stuck listening to him the whole train ride.”

 

“Who's Hinata?” Tate asked, “another cousin?”

 

“Second cousin,” Tokuma said, “like Neji. Azami's my first cousin, Hoshu's a third cousin – Kō and Hohetu are technically uncles even if they're not more than five years Hoshu's senior,” he sighed, “we're a big family. And that's not counting the ones still in Japan.”

 

Tate nodded, “I know the feeling,” he said, “I've got so many siblings ma doesn't know what to do with us, even if five have moved out.”

 

“How many is 'so many'?” Tokuma asked.

 

“Eleven not including myself,” Tate said a little proudly, “seven brothers and four sisters – though three of the girls are triplets and my youngest brothers are twins.” Tokuma looked well, impressed, putting together a few more pieces.

 

“That's got to be loud,” he said, “have you got cousins?”

 

“Well ma's got five sisters and dad's got three brothers and each have a boat load of sons and daughters. Except aunt Tabitha, she's not married or anything,” Tate said. “Masters are looking to conquer Scotland through numbers.”

 

“Clever,” Cara said sagely, putting away her journal, “very clever, may I help? The puzzle – not your family's take over.”

 

“The more the merrier,” Tokuma said, smiling brightly, “how about it Tenten?”

 

“Sure,” she said, sliding down to join them on the floor. And here she'd been worried the train ride would be boring.

 

* * *

 

 

Platform 93/4 was not as busy as it had been at the start of the year, but it was a close thing. Hoshu and Azami both caught Neji as he stepped out of the train, Azami looping her arm through his and Hoshu pinning him with a heavy stare. “Did you behave on the train?” he asked, voice pitched low as they swerved between reuniting families.

 

“Did you?” Azami asked before Neji could respond. Hoshu managed to glare harder.

 

“I will remind y-” and was promptly cut off by Tokuma flinging an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Hoshu, calm yourself man,” the Ravenclaw said, beaming. Next to him Tenten and Tate Masters were watching with something akin to horror – Tenten had heard some of Neji's stories about Hoshu and apparently Tokuma had been adding to the fire. “Neji is a perfectly behaved young man, aren't you?”

 

Neji did not raise to the bait. “I try my best,” he said evenly, “hello Tenten, Masters.”

 

“Er, hello,” Masters said, looking somewhat surprised, “so uh, was Tokuma pulling our legs when he said almost fifty of you have Christmas dinner together?”

 

“Sadly not,” Neji said wearily, “Kō, apparently is bringing company this year, and Hanabi let slip that Yutaro and Yumemi are coming as well.”

 

“Kō's found true love, I hear,” Azami said. “But Merlin's mercies - who'd have thunk Neji would the one with his finger on the pulse of the family gossip. Is it true Hohetu knocked up Lila Patil?”

 

“One; I do not have my finger on the pulse of anybody's gossip, Hanabi and Hinata send me letters every week – and two; why should I know, Hinata and Hanabi or not?”

 

“Oh that's a yes. He did,” Azami said, grinning widely, her dark eyes sparkling with humour. “Aunt Kimiko must be having kittens right now.”

 

“Azami,” Hoshu said, disapproval strong in every line of his body, “it is not proper to -”

 

“Tenten!” a high pitched voice cut through Hoshu's admonishment, and a small body rocketed past the group of cousins to collide solidly with Tenten's abdomen. “You took _forever_ to get here, we've been waiting almost fifteen whole minutes!”

 

Hoshu seemed rather taken aback by the little boy who so blithely interrupted him, and was now beaming up at his sister like Christmas had come early.

 

“Shun,” Tenten said, trying to fight back a smile, “these are some of the people I talked about in my letters.” Shun turned on his heel, studying the group.

 

“I met Neji all ready – I remember his girly hair.”

 

Immediately Azami and Tokuma laughed, Tokuma patting his youngest cousin on the back, though Neji shrugged it off. Hoshu continued to look offended by Shun's existence. Neji was torn between being offended and being amused, after all Shun was seven, and Tenten was blushing rather violently.

 

“Shun, behave,” she hissed, though she did not defend Neji's perfectly masculine hair either, he noticed.

 

Azami laughed harder, and Neji glared as Master's ducked his head, shoulders shaking. “I can see you,” he told the Ravenclaw who made a helpless little sound but did not stop. Knowing it was no use he turned his gaze to Shun. “A pleasure to meet you again, Shun.”

 

Shun at least had the grace to look properly apologetic, rubbing at his neck, “er, sorry Neji – I don't really think your hair is girly. And even if it is you're scary enough anyway.”

 

“Oh goodie,” Neji said as Tenten smacked her brother upside his head.

 

“Honestly,” she said, just as the rest of the Tings managed to more politely join the group. “Scary?”

 

“It's a compliment,” Shun argued, “he probably likes to be scary – _I_ want to be scary.”

 

“And you manage,” Ling said, pulling his littlest brother to him in a loose hug, “especially when you had half a jar of biscuits before noon.” As he spoke he grinned, offering a hand to Hoshu who was the closest, “I am Ling, Teng's eldest sibling.”

 

Hoshu took his hand with his usual reluctance, shaking it firmly, “I am Hoshu,” he gestured to Tokuma, Neji and Azami, “these are my cousins.” Ling smiled, offering them a wave.

 

“Nice to meet you,” he said, “you've met Shun and I think Tao -” the boy tore himself away from cooing over Mui to wave at them, “so that leaves Fan and his questionable hair choices, and Bo and of course mama and baba.”

 

“Ah the joys of parenthood, you become so pervasively nameless,” Tenten's father looked thinner than Neji recalled. His skin was very pale though that could just be due to rainy winter weather, and his eyes bore dark rings. “I'm afraid I only recall young Neji's name.”

 

And so the rigamarole of naming the collected Hyūgas, and Masters, were upon them, each person offering a wave and a hello. Neji spotted Hanabi leading her mother through the crowd with all the determination a four year old could muster, Hinata trailing behind with her father and Kō, and nudged Tokuma.

 

Tokuma, thankfully, took the hint. “All right/ It was lovely meeting you, Mr. And Mrs. Ting,” he said with a flourish, “but we'd best be off.” Hoshu nodded, obviously relieved, and Neji followed suit, surprised when Tenten pulled him into a hug as he walked by.

 

“Write me,” she said firmly. “And Lee.”

 

“Of course,” he promised, pulling out of the hug stiffly, “I promised already.”

 

“Well it's always important to remind you,” Tenten said, “boys are terrible at keeping in contact.”

 

“I wrote you a letter every Friday!” Tao protested, tugging at her arm, “Bo didn't write that much and she's a girl.” Neji shook his head, offering Tenten a slight smile before following his cousins. Hanabi was all ready trying to get to him, practically vibrating on the spot though her father kept a firm grasp on her shoulder.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Neji saw Lee throw himself at a tall man with a bright green jacket, but they seemed busy so he didn't call out.

 

“Finally nii-san,” Hanabi said, tearing herself from her father to leap at him. He caught her, frowning as he did so. “Where have you been?”

 

“Saying good bye to friends,” Neji said. “Now be polite Hanabi, you know the rules about jumping.”

 

“Yeah, don't do it,” she said, thumping him on the shoulder in the universal _put me down_ , “but the rules don't count if someone's been gone forever.”

 

“Less than four months,” Neji corrected, making sure her feet were on the ground before he fully let her go. Hanabi was just short of five, and Neji knew it didn't do to be too strict, but in part it was a game. For her, at least. Hanabi pouted at him, before taking his hand.

 

“You're still bossy nii-san,” she said, “but I'm glad you're coming home.”

 

“Just for Christmas,” he reminded her as gently as she could. The letters he'd received in Hanabi's shakey, childish hand all seemed to suggest she rather missed him. He was flattered, actually. “But then I'll be back again in June.”

 

Hanabi sniffed, tossing her hair. “We'll see,” she said, “now say hi to nee-sama! It's rude not to.”

 

Neji sighed, fighting a smile. It wouldn't do to suggest he was actually happy to see them, after all. It might go to their heads.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lee has been kind of out of focus in these chapters - luckily he has a chapter to his lonesome coming up after Christmas, and a few more besides that, I'm sure. reviews and responses always welcome, folks!


	10. December 24th - 30th, 1989 - Christmas Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break doesn't always mean Christmas, and it doesn't always mean good things, either.

Tenten's family wasn't Christian, but they liked Christmas all the same. Not so much the presents, they'd had a long standing bargain that Christmas presents meant nothing for New Years, and anyone with brains knew you weren't going to get anything half as good as you got on New Years, but other things. She recalled, when she was very young, using it to visit her family abroad, but with her father ill and so many more siblings now, they hadn't done that in years.

 

Now instead they enjoyed the time with friends, and her mom always like a chance to throw a party.

 

Which was why Tenten found herself squished into the bay window seat with far too many people in the living room, not to mention the kitchen and the dinning room. Most were people like them, who didn't really do anything special for Christmas, and Ling and her had already laughed over the fact her dad and some of his friends were using the party as a chance to go over details for this year's New Year's events.

 

It was nice, however, even if it made her realize with a sinking feeling she was missing New Years until she was 18 from now on. And August Moon. She'd been too wrapped up in how new and exciting to think about it this year but next year everything would be normal and she'd have to actually _think_ about the total lack of moon cakes in September.

 

“Why so glum, Tenten?”

 

Bo's boyfriend, Glenn, was a very nice fellow in Tenten's opinion, even if she didn't know him _that_ well. Father liked him, and fathers weren't supposed to like boyfriends so it stood to reason he was a good person.

 

“Just thinking about all the things I'll miss, being at school again,” she admitted, and was surprised when Glen sat down next to her, bumping her shoulder.

 

“Well, think of all the _you_ your family's been missing, eh?” he said, and she wrinkled her nose.

 

“But there's like a billion of us,” she said, just a tad dramatically, “they must barely notice me gone.”

 

“They notice,” he said softly. “And they're noticing now. Don't you want good memories of this, even if it's not New Years?”

 

Tenten chewed her lip, looking out over the group. Her brothers were seated to the left of the kitchen door, playing with something on the floor. Even Ling, who was basically an adult at this point.

 

“Doesn't that look more fun than sittin' here moping?” he asked and Tenten bristled.

 

“I'm not moping!” she said, even as she knew he was right. “I'm just...evaluating.”

 

It was something Neji had said to her once, actually, except she'd said he was brooding, and he'd said it so surely that if Tenten hadn't know him better, should wouldn't have thought to question it. Neji was like that, rarely emotional and always so confident sounding.

 

“But it does look fun,” she conceded, “especially because I bet I can win.”

 

Glenn laughed at that, and she turned her smile up to him. “Wanna join?” she asked, “one of my room mates has been showing me how to count cards.”

 

“That makes it real tempting,” Glenn said, voice flat but eyes sparkling. “But no, I promised to help your dad cook.”

 

That surprised Tenten so much she jumped from the window seat, fixing him with a wide eyed stare. “Er Glenn,” she said, trying to think of a tactful way to remind him of the absolutely noxious results he was infamous for. Glenn laughed.

 

“I'm just chopping,” he said, “don't worry.”

 

“You still might taint it,” she said seriously, before dancing between two of her mother's friends to avoid a swat to the head. “Thanks Glenn!”

 

Glenn just shook his fist in fake menace, and she twirled back around, flopping down next to Ling.

 

“Deal me in, next hand,” she said and Tao cheered.

 

“Told you she'd come over,” he said. “Ling wants to know why boys are sending you presents.”

 

Tenten stilled at that, remembering Neji's owl earlier, and the post from Lee the day before. “They're just friends, from school,” she said, and paled further when Ling pulled another parcel from his other side and she spotted Tokuma and Tate's names on it.

 

“Likely story,” he said, eyes narrowed as he shoved it at her. “Now spill.”

 

Across from her, her younger brothers were grinning evilly and Tenten bit back a moan of despair. So distracted was she, in fact, she didn't notice Tao was dealing until it was done.

 

“Oh bugger,” she said, and tried to ignore her brothers' laughter. “What are we even playing?”

 

“Tichu,” Ling said happily, and Tenten groaned again. Her brothers were more brutal at this than a normal game of exploding snaps, she thought. “If you lose you have to tell us which boy's gonna be your real boyfriend,” he added and she gasped.

 

“I'm eleven!”

 

Ling nodded sadly. “We always thought Bo was going to be the problem child,” he said wistfully. “Tao, Shun. One of you will have to be the good one,” he said.

 

“Shun can do it,” Tao said, not looking up from his cards. “I've got plans.”

 

“What about me?” Fan asked, Ling gave him a look.

 

“You're already fourteen. Lost cause.”

 

Fan squawked in outrage at that, made worse by the fact he caught Tao trying to peak at his cards.

 

“I'm still good,” Tenten said, poking Ling in the side and ignoring the fact Fan now had Tao in a head lock. “I'm better than you even!”

 

“I've never had four boyfriends,” Ling said, and even though she could see his smile she couldn't help blushing.

 

“They're not boyfriends,” she said again. “And you've never even had one, you're not gay!”

 

“Who's not gay?” her mom asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.

 

“Ling,” Shun said.

 

“Don't tell me how to live my life,” Ling said. Their mother laughed.

 

“So long as you adopt me some grand kids,” she said and Ling nodded his head dutifully. “And Fan, stop trying to make your brother bald.”

 

Tenten giggled at that, and wished silently that the rest of the break wouldn't finish up too quickly.

 

* * *

  

“I think we should start a new tradition,” Ben said seriously, looking over the small array of presents under the tree. He'd spent the last half hour trying to convince the Lockes to let them open a single present before tomorrow morning. “I read about it in school, so it's real!”

 

“No dear,” Mrs. Locke said, “and it's almost time for bed.”

 

“No!” Ben said, surprising everyone. “If it's bed time then Lee is leaving!”

 

Lee had been watching the debate with much amusement, delighted at Ben's blossoming debate skills, but now, looking at the five year old's stormy face, Lee paused. “Ben,” he said gently, “I will be back come morning.”

 

“It's not the same,” Ben said, arms crossed and brown eyes suspiciously wet. Behind him, Noah shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but him and Ben, and Tianna was studying her toes. “We miss you and now you're not even coming back in the summer.”

 

Which was true, really. In the end, it had seemed easier to live with Gai rather than try and keep everything a secret while living under the same roof as everyone. He sent letters, of course, but they weren't really true. He described potions as chemistry class, couldn't explain about anything particularly interesting and, come summer, would have been forced to hide his homework. No, living with Gai was going to be better, or so Lee hoped, given he hadn't actually tried it just yet.

 

“I will visit a lot,” Lee said very seriously, “I would never leave you entirely.”

 

“A little is the same as a lot,” Ben said, lower lip poking out. Unlike Noah, Tianna and himself, Ben had never known his parents. He'd been left at a fire station as a baby, and so he'd never had any family except them.

 

“Ben,” Mrs. Locke said very softly, “we talked about this sweety, this isn't a forever home for everyone, Lee's found a family, isn't that a good thing?”

 

Ben looked away at that, but nodded, making his curls bounce. Lee immediately scooped him into a tight hug. “You are my family too, Ben,” he said, “lots of families are very big. Two boys in my rooms have five siblings, and they're twins themselves, and then they have all their aunts and uncles too.”

 

“Yeah, think of Mr. Vass as an uncle,” Noah said, “now come on, I'll read you a story.”

 

“Can it be the train one?” Ben asked, and Noah nodded, even if he had the look of someone who'd read 'the train one' a lot lately.

 

Lee was himself about to offer to read it, actually, but a sharp knock at the door made him set Ben down. A moment later, Mr. Locke appeared with a tray of steaming mugs and Gai.

 

“It appears I have arrived just a moment too soon,” Gai said, peering at the cups.

 

“Nonesense,” Mr. Locke said, “I can make another right quick.”

 

“No need,” Gai said, “I can just wait for Lee, we are not in a rush.”

 

Still, Lee drank his egg nog as fast as he dared, listening as Tianna started telling Gai about her personal school project. She'd been talking to him about it in her letters since November, but was always happy to tell someone new. Ben was watching Gai carefully, and Noah kept interrupting Tianna to add or argue a point she made.

 

“I know my own project Noah!” Tianna said, “talk about your own if you want to.”

 

“Come on Tat, you know I haven't started yet,” Noah said, and the blushed realizing both the Lockes were _right_ there. “Uh...”

 

No one had any time to say anything, though, because Ben finished his egg nog with a giant slurp and grabbed Noah's free arm. “Story time,” he said, before turning back to Lee and hugging him tight.

 

“Good night Lee, good night uncle Gai!”

 

And with that he skipped upstairs, leaving everyone blinking at the rather quick turn over.

 

“Uncle Gai?” Gai asked, looking amused. “What have I done to earn that honour?”

 

“I guess he figures you're like Lee's dad now,” Noah said. “I guess I should go up there before he starts yelling.” He bid Lee a goodnight with his own little half hug, leaving Lee to finish his egg nog. Tianna immediately pulled him into a hug of her own, hooking her chin on his shoulder.

 

“Have a good Christmas eve, Lee,” she said, and he smiled.

 

“I already have.”

 

After that, he bid the Lockes good night, and before long he was outside with Gai.

 

“You have never explained how we are to get home,” he said once the door was closed behind them. “Are we taking the train?”

 

“Not at all,” Gai said cheerfully, pulling a...deck of cards it looked like...from his pocket. “This is a portkey, please take hold,” he said. “Most are touch or time activated, but Kakashi has enchanted this one to respond to a special word.” Lee wanted to ask who this Kakashi was, but the moment he was holding the deck with Gai, Gai said “thither and thro,” and Lee felt like someone had grabbed at something behind his navel and yanked.

 

What happened next was, at best, indescribable, and Lee almost pitched forward when he felt hard stone beneath his feet again. Gai kept him steady, and after a few gasping breaths, Lee stood up fully again.

 

“Not the most pleasant way to travel,” Gai said, sounding regretful, “do forgive me my oversight in mentioning that fact Lee.”

 

“Of course Gai,” Lee said, looking around. They were in a walled back garden with a fine layer of fresh snow on top of everything. Plants, sleeping for the winter, were bare but everywhere and the house in front of them was cheerful even in the dark. He couldn't see over the walls, however there was a tall gate leading out from them and the tops of the walls had little round lights all along them.

 

And there was a _giant_ dog sitting on the steps.

 

Gai seemed as surprised to see the dog as Lee was, and immediately set his hands on his hips.

 

“Bull,” he said, making the dog perk up. “Why aren't you in the kennel?”

 

Naturally, the dog didn't answer, just thumped the tiny thing he called a tail as best he could. Gai just chuckled, and grabbed the dog's collar, gently leading him to the end of the garden. For the first time, Lee noticed a second door hidden in the corner, and he watched as the dog and Gai both disappeared into it. A moment later, Gai was back and the door was locked.

 

“You have a dog?” Lee asked, “what sort is he? Is he nice?”

 

Gai laughed at that, ushering Lee up the stairs and into the house. Inside it smelled like cinnamon and mint and also sort of smoke. To his left was a little mud room, and so Lee carefully placed his shoes in there, hanging his coat, scarf and mittens up.

 

“Kakashi has dogs,” Gai said, “most of them are nice. Even Pakkun.”

 

Lee wondered what 'even Pakkun' meant, as dogs were, in his experience, nice or they weren't. A sound from beyond the little space made him stop however, and he was surprised when a man with an eye patch and fluffy grey hair popped his head through the door. Behind him, Lee saw the kitchen, but was distracted by the way the man was looking at him.

 

“Kakashi,” Gai said. “Be polite.”

 

“Hi,” Kakashi said, and promptly disappeared again, making Gai sigh and shake his head, though he was smiling.

 

“He is most ornery,” Gai said, leading Lee into the kitchen. It was fairly big, actually, with the dinning table and everything there. All the cupboards were blue, and the light above them was a lantern painted the same colour. Kakashi was at the table, papers all about and a plate of cookies in the middle. “Kakashi, let me formerly introduce you to Lee Rock.”

 

Kakashi looked up again, but just nodded. “I set up his room,” he said, “and an owl came for him.” Lee was surprised at that, not having known where Gai lived when last he spoke to Neji or Tenten. “Over there,” he added and Lee coloured, realizing he hadn't even noticed the owl perched on the kitchen faucet. “I told him to stay in case you had return packages.”

 

“Hello Sho,” Lee said, “thank you for staying. I do have something for Neji.”

 

The owl hooted softly, and Kakashi, scribbling something on the paper in front of him, looked up. “A Tenten sent something too,” he said and Lee nodded.

 

“I have sent her package already,” he said. “Neji's family cannot get the post, however, and we were not sure where here was.”

 

“Shropshire,” Gai said happily at the same time Kakashi asked “Hyūga?”

 

“What?” Lee asked, confused. Kakashi sighed.

 

“Neji Hyūga?” he asked, and Lee's mouth form an _oh_ of comprehension.

 

“Yes,” Lee said. “Do you know him?”

 

Kakashi paused at that, tapping his pen – _not_ a quill – against the table. “No,” he said finally. To Sho, he added, “Lee will be back shortly with your package.” Sho hooted again, and Lee let Gai lead him out of the room, into the living room.

 

“You're the green door,” he said, following Lee up the stairs. “Red is the bathroom, the white door is the linen closet.” Lee looked around as Gai said this, noting there was only one other door, a blue one.

 

“Where is the third bedroom?” Lee asked, and Gai looked a little surprised.

 

“There isn't one,” he said, and opened the door to Lee's room. The room was small but comfortable, fitting in a desk and a dresser drawer as well as the bed. A bookshelf was above the desk, already with some books on it but plenty of space left. Lee's suitcases, of which he only had two, were on his bed. Lee immediately headed to the smaller of the two, spotting the present he'd wrapped at the Locke's house earlier in the week while packing up.

 

“Where does Kakashi sleep, then?” Lee asked, and Gai looked at him a bit queerly before it hit Lee. “Oh,” he said, blushing. Gai shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

 

“I forgot it might be a problem,” he said, “if it bothers you-”

 

“No no no!” Lee said, barely keeping from yelling. “Not at all!”

 

“Well,” Gai said. “Good.”

 

“Yes,” Lee agreed, still blushing.

 

“Why are we yelling?” Kakashi's voice came from the door, and Lee blinked.

 

“No reason,” Gai said, back to his usual upbeat self like a switch had been flipped.

 

Kakashi looked at them for a moment, before shrugging. “I poured milk,” he said flatly, and Lee trailed after him and Gai as they all headed back down stairs. No, Lee really didn't have a problem with Gai and Kakashi being together. And in fact, knowing _two_ people had opened their home to them was...really nice.

 

“Want a cookie?” Kakashi asked once Sho was away. Lee didn't actually get a chance to answer, though, because the man shoved a plate and glass at him.

 

“Thank you,” Lee said, taking a seat. “And thank you for letting me move in with you and Gai.”

 

That seemed to surprise Kakashi, and he stared with his one eye for a long moment. “Yeah well we had the room,” he said finally. “And maybe it was Christmas spirit making me crazy or something.”

 

“Or,” Gai said from his own seat, “the flames of your own youth licked your soul and rekindled a desire to share the warmth of our home with as many people as possible!”

 

“I don't think that's it,” Kakashi said, and Lee stifled a giggle with a drink of milk.

 

Happy Christmas indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

Unlike the Tengs, the Hyūga clan, while still staunchly IDing as Japanese Wizards, albeit ones that had been in England four generations, did celebrate Christmas, at least to an extent. There were lights, at least. This was, however, more to do with getting along with the Hogwarts curriculum, as every single family member under 17 had attended since the clan's en masse relocation in 1868. There wasn't a tree, and there _definitely_ wasn't any traditional British Christmas foods – Neji was fairly certain his uncle would hex any fruit cake on sight – but there was gift giving. It was more along the lines of early oseibo, or so the older wizards and witches said, but practically speaking, it was Christmas gifting just with a less exact date.

 

That was, however, just the trappings of the whole thing. In truth, it was a dedicated attempt as torture. Neji had already sat through a seven course meal trapped between his uncle, whom he loved but did not get along with when there was required conversation, and Hoshu, who Neji loathed second only to his grandparents.

 

“If you cannot behave like a civilized human, boy, you should have stayed at Hogwarts.”

 

Speak of the Devil, Neji thought. Instead of reacting, however, he turned to his grandfather and gave the appropriate bow. Mostly. Maybe it was a little shallow. And if it was, his grandfather definitely noticed, if the way his eyebrows were arched said anything.

 

“My apologies,” he said, pointedly not calling his grandfather by the title. “I was just lost in thought.”

 

His grandfather, of course, didn't believe him, but the point wasn't belief. The point was that, to Hyūga Henshou, someone like Neji was an affront to nature, and the only way for Neji to win against his much older, much better armed and very well connected grandfather was to not play at all. So he kept his tongue, and danced around the games of control and attempts to corral him.

 

Neji would _not_ be corralled. Not by his grandfather, not by his uncle, not by anyone.

 

“Well,” his grandfather said, “there is time for such things alone. You have guests, now do your part in entertaining them.”

 

Neji stared, not surprised by the order but unwilling to follow it. His grandfather spared a small frown. “Don't stare at me like you don't understand,” he said and Neji in response just made certain their eyes were locked.

 

“I am myself only a ward of this home,” Neji said, “and my uncle has asked nothing of me.”

 

The sting of the slap that followed didn't surprise Neji, but even expecting the reaction the force was enough to make him stumble. For a moment, neither moved, and Neji could tell at least a few nearby family members were watching wide eyed. Finally, Neji turned his head back to the older man, keeping his gaze and face calm.

 

Before he could say anything, however, a familiar voice came from over his head. “Father,” his uncle said. Neji couldn't see his expression, but he could imagine it. It probably looked much the same as his. “Is there a problem?”

 

“No,” Neji said, not letting his grandfather twist the whole thing or give him a chance to give another order and have his uncle back it up. He didn't get another word in, however, because Azami arrived at his side, bristling with anger.

 

“You hateful old bastard,” she hissed, grabbing Neji's arm. “Why don't you just go crawl back into whatever hole-”

 

Neji cut her off, using their linked arms to drag her away. Azami, to her credit as a hot headed Gryffindor, tried to get back to giving his grandfather a piece of her mind, but didn't stop until Tokuma was there, grabbing her other arm and Kō was at their back, shielding her from just turning her head.

 

“Oh come on someone has to give that old dementor a piece of their mind,” she said, “and he hasn't any authority over me.”

 

“He hasn't got any over me, either,” Neji snapped, “but I still have to put up with him anyway so I'd thank you not to make it worse.”

 

That made her shut up, at least, and turn crimson. Kō set a hand on Neji's shoulder, squeezing gently.

 

“Let's get you some ice,” he said and Neji shook his head stubbornly.

 

“Let it swell,” he said, and missed the looks his older cousins traded. Likely because he didn't even notice how dark his tone was. “Happy bloody Christmas.”

 

“Oh Neji,” Tokuma said. “Come on then, lets get something to drink. I know your aunt won't allow any butterbeer until Hogsmead year but there's pumpkin juice.”

 

“Ugh,” Neji said, “don't we have any civilized drinks here?”

 

“Neji,” Tokuma said, “you've been drinking pumpkin juice all term.”

 

“Only when the cranberry's gone and it's the choice between that and that tar they call tea,” Neji said. “I've been thinking about going to breakfast earlier to avoid both however.”

 

There was silence for a minute, but Azami wasn't blushing any more.

 

“Oh Neji,” Tokuma said again, this time a hint of laughter in his voice. “Are you saying you don't even _like_ pumpkin juice?”

 

“Yes,” Neji said. “But when has anyone cared whether I liked something?”

 

Kō squeezed his shoulder. “We'll get some green tea,” he said, “let's head to the kitchens.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter 10! Long story short, I lost a tonne of work on this and became very discouraged, but a few comments got my butt into gear re-figuring everything I had hashed out for this story. I also went back and edited a few things - Hanabi's age was wrong in one chapter, and I removed Cedric from this year after realizing the dates given didn't match up with how old he should be to be in 7th year in book 4, so he's been replaced by the 'Briscoe' in this chapter.


	11. January 2nd, 1990 - The Hogwarts Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuuga drama doesn't end at home, everyone's worried, and Sho (and everyone) hates Hoshu.

Platform 93/4 was as hectic as ever, Neji noted, but instead of being annoyed like he'd usually be, he was relieved. Everything at home had been quieter than usual since the so called Christmas Eve party, which was actually only three days past. The trip here had been quietest yet. Neji had rejected all attempts to sooth or lessen the bruise on his face, and every time someone caught sight of it, still vivid because he was so pale, they stopped talking.

  


At least now he was free for another few months, he thought. He'd already said goodbye to Hinata and Hanabi, and now he was standing awkwardly with his uncle, who'd pulled him aside to say something and then just stood there.

  


“I need to catch the train,” Neji said finally.

  


“Yes,” his uncle said. “I don't think you should come home for Easter, Neji.”

  


Neji honestly hadn't expected that, and it took all he had not to flinch. Being told not to come home was a new low, he thought sourly, but just nodded. “It's not time effective, anyway ojisama,” he said.

  


“Indeed,” his uncle said, “be good this term.”

  


“Yes ojisama,” Neji said, and, without waiting for anything else, hurried to the train. A quick look around didn't show any of his friends, though Tokuma was looking worried and trying to make his way over. Really not wanting to talk about it, Neji shoved his suitcase into the appropriate spot, being more careful with Sho, before all but running onto the train. Quickly, he opened the first door he found and slammed it shut before bothering to check who was in it.

  


As it turned out, it was two older Gryffindors. One was the eldest Weasley, Charlie, Neji thought, the second was a girl Neji couldn't name but knew had a twin.

  


“Uh, hello,” she said, looking at Neji in confusion. “Are you alright then?”

  


“Yes. Can I sit there?” he asked, pointing to the window seat. Weasley quickly pushed over, eyes widening when he spotted the dull purple-green bruise on his cheek.

  


“Blimey,” he said, frowning. “Are you-”

  


“I'm fine,” Neji snapped, throwing himself on the seat. “I just need somewhere quiet.”

  


He didn't see the look the two Gryffindors traded, but didn't really need to. Outside, the warning whistle blew, and Neji kept his gaze stubbornly on the plain wall outside.

 

* * *

  


Tenten and Lee had been set to go looking for Neji once the train started, but the moment it lurched to life the compartment door opened and Azami and Tokuma were both standing there looking worried.

  


“Have you seen Neji?” Tokuma asked, “I can't seem to find him.”

  


“We even checked with Hoshu,” Azami said, “he's double checking Sho got on the train and Neji didn't make a break for it or something.”

  


“What!?” Tenten and Briscoe Pye-Pennelegion, a second year who's compartment this had been, said in unison.

  


“Why would Hyūga run away from Hogwarts?” Briscoe asked, looking stumped.

  


“Why would he run away at all?” Tenten demanded. Azami and Tokuma shared awkward glances.

  


“There was trouble over break,” Tokuma said, like he was talking about something delicate. “And then something happened on the platform, he seemed pretty upset.”

  


“I didn't know Neji emoted at all,” Kenneth said.

  


“Ken!” Tenten said, keyed up despite herself.

  


“That's how we knew he was in a bad way,” Azami said, and then to herself, something in Japanese. Tokuma looked like he was going to say something back, but a tall girl appeared behind them, dark curls piled on top her head from a high bun. Deryn Dearborn, Tenten knew, one of Gryffindor's Quidditch players.

  


“Hyuugas!” she said, dark eyes relieved. “Finally! We need one of you over in our compartment. Or both.”

  


That made both turn around, eyes wide.

  


“You found Neji?” Tokuma asked.

  


“Who's we?” Azami demanded at the same time.

  


“Me 'n Charlie had staked out a spot, but your cousin stormed in like a hurricane, so we locked the door. Wealsey's still sitting with him to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. He seemed in a ehm,” her eyes flicked to the first years, “upset state.”

  


“Is he okay?” Tenten demanded, pushing past the two Hyūgas. “Is he hurt?”

  


“Er,” Dearborn said, and was rescued by the unlikely Hoshu.

  


“Someone's found him, then,” the Slytherin, brushing a feather from his hair. “I found his damn owl, so you didn't hallucinate and he is on the train, where I can't imagine since he's eluded you.”

  


Hoshu made that sound like he didn't actually think that was hard. The look on Azami's face supported the theory.

  


“He's in my compartment,” Dearborn said. “With Charlie.”

  


“Weasley?” Hoshu asked. “Yes I suppose he used to corralling bratty children.”

  


“Hey!” Tenten, this time in tandem with Lee, who'd been oddly silent, said just as Azami poked him rather harshly in the ribs.

  


“Ow- Azami behave yourself,” the boy said, scowling.

  


“Neji's not being a brat you great evil son of a-” Tokuma was the one poking Azami this time, gesturing meaningfully to the first years. Tenten didn't see why he bothered, anyone could have guessed the end to that sentence.

  


“Well then I don't want to know what you call that little display at the family party,” Hoshu said.

  


“Oh that's it,” Azami said, raising her wand and looking like a woman ready to unleash a very nasty hex, but Tokuma shoved her arm down and hissed something in Japanese to Hoshu. Hoshu just sniffed in response, before heading away from them, though at a slightly faster pace than usual.

  


“You shoulda let me at least hit him with a stinging jinx,” she muttered, and Tokuma sent her a look that said he highly doubted she was going for that one in the first place.

  


“Right,” Dearborn said, “uh, follow me then.”

  


“I am coming,” Lee said, already pushing his way out of the compartment. Tenten was on his heels, and scowled up at Tokuma who blocked them both.

  


“I don't think that's wise,” he said softly. “I don't know what happened on the platform b-”

  


“Then find out, and we'll wait for you to finish talking to him,” Tenten said. “You can't really stop us from following you.”

  


“Well, they could, actually,” Briscoe said. Azami snorted.

  


“We're not going to magic you into staying put,” she said, “just let Tokuma talk to him first.”

  


“Not you? Lee asked, and Azami wrinkled her nose.

  


“I'm not really a comforting kind, you know,” she said, “now come on.”

  


With that she headed off with Dearborn, who was whispering urgently to her friend and gesticulating wildly.

  


“What do you think happened?” Tenten asked Lee as they followed. Lee shrugged, eyes downcast. “Lee?”

  


“Our dear friend seemed fine in his note to me, which was sent on Christmas eve,” he said. “Do you think he did not trust us enough to tell us?”

 

* * *

  


Charlie Weasley had never had the pleasure to speaking to the youngest current Hyūga, but he knew the kid by reputation. Azami said he was even stiffer than Hoshu, though not as pompous, and what little he'd seen of the kid supported the story. Now, however, he just looked like an upset child, and it reminded Charlie uncomfortably of Ron on a bad day. Except worse.

  


“Pasty?” Charlie offered, once the train had started. Hyūga looked over at the offer, and Charlie was dismayed to see the shine of held back tears in his eyes.

  


“I'm fine,” the boy said, voice tight but controlled. “Thank you.” Charlie still pushed the home made treat at him, and the boy took it. Charlie suspected it was the Hyūga politeness training overcoming his lack of desire to actually eat it.

  


“Humour me,” he said and Hyūga took a bite even without seeming all that interested. Charlie let it lie after that, occasionally checking the door gap for feet. No one came to save him, even after Deryn had left to go find someone.

  


"Where'd Dearborn go?" Hyūga asked finally, though she'd been gone five minutes now.

  


"She needed to find someone," Charlies said. Hyūga eyed him, which was a little unnerving, actually.

  


"Tokuma, then," he said. "I don't want to talk to him."

  


"Then don't," Charlie said, "just let them know you're okay, right?"

  


"I'm fine," the first year said. "Why won't anyone believe me?"

  


"It's just in people's natures to worry about their loved ones," Charlies said, a similar tactic used when little brothers got pouty over the reality of age gaps. Sage, placating wisdom that didn't escalate things.

  


Bill was so much better at this shit.

  


Hyūga just made a noise in response that could have been anything from something to indicate he'd heard Charlie, to a dismissal of the concepts of worry or loved ones. Charlie, sensing he was pushing things, let it lie and went back to willing someone to show up and take this off his hands. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he had to bring this to a teacher's attention. Would he have to sit in a small room with Snape and explain the whole thing? Merlin he hoped not.

  


Then there was a knock. Hyūga didn't move a muscle, but Charlie all but leapt to his feet, yanking the door open - almost forgetting to unlock it - and holding back a sigh at the seeing Azami's pointy, indignant face and Tokuma's worried one.

  


"He's pretty tense," he said as he exited, making room for either of the Hyūgas appointed to handling this. He was going to bet Tokuma. Azami yelled too much.

  


"The last few days have been tense," Tokuma said softly. "I'll go. Azami?"

  


"After you," she said. "I'll wrangle the ankle biters."

  


"I don't bite," Tenten said.

  


"And I am not ankle sized," Lee said seriously, making Charlie grin and ruffle the ridiculous hair cut.

  


"No your not," he agreed earning a smile, which morphed into a frown.

  


“Charlie, is Neji okay?”

  


“He's in one piece,” Charlie said, which was probably more alarming than not. “Let Tokuma talk to him, Lee. He'll talk to you in time.”

 

* * *

  


Tokuma went in, and came out looking upset, and then Azami went in and came out looking even angrier. She stormed down the hall, eyes blazing and mutter-yelling in Japanese the whole way. Tokuma only finally looked up when that happened. Charlie was still there too, not saying anything just looking concerned about the whole ordeal.

  


Lee and Tenten shared a look as Azami cleared the hall, Tokuma torn between following and staying here. “We got Neji,” Tenten said, “keep Azami from killing anyone.” Them, without asking either of the older people they slipped into the compartment.

  


Neji was seated next to the window, knees up to his chin. For a moment, no one said anything and then Lee slid next to Neji, silently pressing into his side. After a minute, Neji leaned back, leaving room for Tenten to slide between him and the window. A little scooting and there was plenty of room, and they sat in silence.

  


She did, of course, notice the ugly bruise on his cheek, but didn't want to frighten him into stiffening up again, so just rest her head on his shoulder.

  


“You can talk to us, Neji, whenever you want,” Lee said finally. Neji didn't say anything, but Tenten could tell he'd heard him. Long after, once the city was gone and countryside dominated, Neji spoke.

  


“I don't get on with my grandfather,” Neji said softly. “My dad didn't either.” Then he didn’t say anything else.

 

* * *

  


At some point, Neji fell asleep and Lee and Tenten laid him out, taking the opposite bench to discuss things.

  


“D'you think it's safe for him to go back all summer?” she asked, “I mean, what if there are more? And Hoshu made it sound like he thought it was Neji’s fault so maybe lots of people think like that.”

  


“Indeed. And something beyond this must have upset Tokuma and Azami,” Lee said, staring hard at Neji's bruised cheek, like he could will the blemish away. “I will write Gai, when we get to Hogwarts,” he said, surprising Tenten a little. “There is not overmuch room, but we can share a bedroom and I think Kakashi knows him anyway.”

  


“Kakashi?” she asked, “and since when do you live with Gai, isn't he your social worker?”

  


“Not anymore,” Lee said, “as I am officially a member of the magical community, he could go through them and not through the non magical channels. He says that is a much more expedient process,” Lee frowned, “but also less rigorous. He tells me he is attempting to change this, but many people do not understand about child endangerment in the wizarding world.”

  


“Obviously,” Tenten said, looking back at Neji. “Why would anyone make him go live with his family?”

  


“I do not think people know, Tenten,” Lee said, rather gently. “Bruises you can see aren’t usually what happens. Often people in bad situations hide it, because they fear reprisal, or judgement or pity.” Tenten looked at him at that, really looked. “I lived in an orphanage,” he reminded her, “I have seen many different people from many different backgrounds.”

  


Tenten actually hadn't remembered, not truly, and she flushed at the knowledge she'd forgotten something so important to a friend.

“And furthermore, even Azami who is quite outgoing and talkative did not wish to discuss this topic with us,” Lee said. “So perhaps not many people are aware of this most unyouthful situation.”

  


“Right,” Tenten said, then, “wait, what?”

  


“What what?”

  


“Unyouthful?”

  


“Indeed,” Lee said, apparently not cottoning onto the fact that the word itself was the problem. “Gai has been teaching me about the importance of youthful exuberance and acceptance, even as we age! We must never stagnate or allow ourselves to become mired in regressive or outdated thinking!”

  


Tenten followed that sentence, but only very technically. “Alright,” she said finally. “That's good.”

  


“It is terrific! He says he is most pleased to have a willing student, as Kakashi has been resistant to the lessons ever since they met in first year.”

  


Kakashi again.

  


“You never said who he was.”

  


“He who?” Lee asked, having been gazing with love-struck eyes into the middle distance.

  


“Kakashi.”

  


“Oh. Gai's partner.”

  


“In what?”

  


“Life,” Lee said.

  


“Oh,” Tenten said. “Oh!” she said, actually processing it. “Gai's gay?”

  


“He says that he does not see gender as an appropriate matrix upon which to base attraction,” Lee said.

  


“Oh,” Tenten said again. “That makes sense.”

  


“Gai is very wise,” Lee said in the most serious tone yet. “I am most blessed to have him in my life.”

  


“Well at least one of us had a good break,” Neji mumbled from his position. Tenten hadn't even notice him wake up. “Is that Hatake Kakashi?”

  


“Yes!” Lee said, perking up and leaning forward. “Do you know him?”

  


“No,” Neji said and Tenten would say he was avoiding eye contact, except he hadn’t been looking at them anyway. Lee just narrowed his eyes at that, and didn't respond to the look Tenten gave him.

  


Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the placement of Neji's part of the last chapter (and the chapter name) implies the 'Christmas' eve party is the same day as Tenten and Lee's, it is in fact only three days before the start of term because they had some people to busy to make it before then. The Hyuuga party shifts every year according to several factors, but when I edited things I forgot to move Neji's bit to the end and under a new placing. I've done so since, for anyone who's read this already and confused by the timeline of 24th ---> 2nd being a three day progression XD


	12. January 3rd, 1990 - Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene from the train has a tiny bit of fallout, and Snape provides a glimpse into the lackluster world of Wizarding Child Protection laws.

As a general whole the other Gryffindor boys weren’t really morning people, but Lee did not mind them in the least and so he found himself returning to the routine of being one of the first people at the Gryffindor table in his year his day back.

 

Immediately he spotted several things amiss. Neji was not at the Slytherin table, and professor Snape wasn’t in his spot. Azami was awake already, which wasn’t so weird, but Tokuma was seated next to her, completely violating the silent one table per house rule. Which Lee was not certain _was_ a rule so much as a thing everyone just agreed was proper, but he was heartened to see family transcended house lines.

 

“Morning Rock,” a sixth year girl with dark skin greeted him, pushing the marmalade toward him. “What’s all this with the Hyūgas then?”

 

“Morning Beauchamp,” he said, nodding his thanks and take a nice, warm slice of bread to go with his healthier choices. The Lockes had always been firm about a healthy breakfast and Gai was much the same. Kakashi only drank coffee in the mornings, Lee was learning. “Family things, I do believe.”

 

“I noticed the little one isn’t here,” she said, “your friend. What’s his name again?”

 

“Neji,” Lee said. “He may have come and gone,” he said and tried not to feel too bad about lying to a housemate who was simply curious.

 

“What – really?” she asked. “It’s only just past seven!”

 

“Neji is a very early riser,” Lee said, though truthfully he had not yet been in a position to actually attest to this himself. It was however fairly common gossip. “I have overheard one of his housemates mention he’s not certain Neji even sleeps.”

 

Which was ridiculous. Everyone needed sleep, Lee knew. He’d tried to go without, once, and had been insensible by the third day.

 

“Huh,” she said, stirring her tea. “Weird.” Then she turned back to looking over her homework, apparently not _that_ interested, and he himself tried not to stare at Tokuma and Azami, even when the former got up and walked back to his table.

 

After a few minutes, more and more people started to pile in. Neji, did not. Tenten waved at him as he drank his milk, and did look curious as well, but Lee was, tragically, not feeling like going up to her today. As he picked at another piece of fruit – he needed to find a way to request omlettes – someone flopped down next to him.

 

“Why the long face, Lee?” a very familiar voice asked him, and he had to look up and smile at his room mate.

 

“I have always been told it was rather round, Lee,” he said, earning a chuckle as the other Lee pour milk into a bowl – apparently forgetting there was no cereal to put in it. “Friend, you’re a bit ahead of yourself.”

 

“Wha-oh,” Lee Jordan put the milk down, ignoring the bemused looks from the people around them. “Well. What am I going to do with this?”

 

“Berries and sugar?” Lee suggested. Lee Jordan stared at the bowl for a long moment before looking around.

 

“Oi! Someone pass me some berries!”

 

* * *

 

 

Neji didn’t sleep well that night. He instead lay in the dark of the dorm until the spell that substituted a clock told him curfew was over, and quietly got dressed and collected his things for the day before heading down to the common room. Surprisingly, there was someone there, a third year he didn’t know by name, but she barely spared him a glance, staring into the fire like someone with a lot to think of. He paid her no mind outside the brief surprise of seeing _anyone_ awake and left the dorm entirely. Outside of the common room, the dungeons were frigid, and Neji wondered not for the first time why they’d stuck them down here in the first place.

 

Neji didn’t dwell on it too long, just wanting to get somewhere warm and away from people for a little while longer.

 

Naturally, there wasn’t a soul in the great hall, not even a house elf. He’d stumbled across one very occasionally, presumably they had been checking everything was okay in the last second. Settling into a seat, Neji rest his good cheek on the cool wood, sort of wishing he had something cool for the other side. It was very strange, having a stiff, swollen and constantly slightly-too warm cheek. He just _felt_ lopsided.

 

Despite himself, his eyes closed, and he though grimly it would be just his luck for sleep to happen at a table after trying all night. There wasn’t even food to entertain himself with. Curfew lifted at 6:30, breakfast wasn’t until 7 and so Neji tried instead to just shift into a state of meditation.

 

Then a hand landed on his shoulder.

 

Neji flailed in surprise, elbow coming back to hit something rather boney and earning a tight, displeased sound. Despite himself, he struggled to get away and ended up almost falling right off the bench.

 

“Hyūga,” professor Snape’s voice cut through his panic and confusion, and the fact the hand keeping him up wasn’t actually hurting him. Much. “You’re up too early.”

 

“Curfew’s over sir,” Neji said, straightening himself up.

 

“And what, exactly, is wrong with your common room?”

 

“I like it here, sir,” Neji said. “Is something wrong?”

 

The professor, to his credit, only _looked_ pointedly at Neji’s face rather than say anything. “Come with me, Hyūga.” Neji did, grabbing his things – and noticing the tea had appeared which meant he’d been dozing for at least twenty minutes. “I will give you something to eat and drink.” his head of house said, “come.”

 

“I’m not a dog,” Neji muttered as he trotted to catch up to the long legged man. Snape either didn’t hear him, or didn’t care, and they were silent all the way back down to the dungeons. Professor’s Snape office was, naturally, right next to his classroom, which was right at the bottom of the stairs to the dungeon. It wasn’t very warm, but was not as cold as the halls. Not that that meant much. For a very long moment all Snape did was stare at him.

 

“You’re cold, then?” he asked as Neji poured himself some tea off the tray and took an apple.

 

"I am fine sir," he said, not at all bothered by the chill. In response, the professor sneered, just a touch. Neji sneered, just a touch, back and sipped his tea.

 

“Of course you are,” the professor said. “I’m sure you can imagine why you’re here, Hyūga. Several of your year mates appealed to your prefect, and he had to come to me saying they were worried about you.” The professor eyed him as if this was all his fault. Maybe it was, but it wasn’t anyone else’s problem, either.

 

“I’m sorry if your time’s been wasted, professor,” Neji said, and Snape levelled him with his best glare. Neji’s entire family specialized in death glares, though. He was not phased.

 

“Hyūga, we get cases like you in every year, sometimes more than one. You’re not wasting my time more than anyone in this school is.”

 

“Cases, sir?” Neji asked, and Snape pinned him with another Look. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh no? I suppose you fell, then?”

 

“No sir,” Neji said. “It really isn’t anything. I’m fine.”

 

Snape looked over the desk at him. “Fine,” he repeated. “Well. Finish your tea and go see Mme. Pomfrey.”

 

“What for, sir?”

 

Snape rolled his eyes. “Don’t play with my Hyūga, I have neither the time not the inclination,” he lightly tapped his own cheek, anyway. “I’m certain that even if you’ve avoided any mirrors in the last few days, you must be able to feel it.”

 

“Yes sir,” he said, “but I don’t need it seen to.”

 

Silence, again, and the professor looked almost like he was struggling with something. “Hyūga,” he said finally. “I understand. You’re young, it’s all very confusing and upsetting, but you’re being foolish, which from what I’ve seen is not your natural state. Whoever hit you does not care about you, Hyūga. They do not care they’ve hurt you and seeing the damage won’t have _made_ them care, and keeping up with it won’t have any effect. They. Do. Not. Care.”

 

Neji stared, trying to sort out what he wanted to say. As he tried to collect his thoughts, he finished his tea. His apple was untouched, but he did keep it in hand, knowing he’d want it later. “I know,” he said finally. “None of them do, but they care what other people think so no. I don’t need my face treated, I think I quite like it like this, actually. Is there anything else, professor?”

 

The professor snorted. “No, Hyūga. If you come to your senses, go to the healing ward. Otherwise, feel free to wait in the potions room until class starts since I assume you won’t be returning to the hall?”

 

“No sir, thank you sir,” Neji said, standing to go. Then a thought occurred. “Professor?”

 

“Yes, Hyūga?”

 

“How do I make a request to the kitchens?”

 

The professor stared at him. “Ask professor Sprout,” he said. “And Hyūga, sleep in your bed, not at the table.”

 

“I’ll try, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Tenten had spent most of the night fending off questions about Neji. Gossip spread like wild fire in Ravenclaw house and given several of her year mates had seen everything with Tokuma, Azami and Hoshu there had been questions. Of course, anyone could see Neji’s face – people had been asking Tokuma about it in the common room. She’d managed at least to convince everyone she didn’t know anything and if she did, it was none of their business anyway, and thought it was done.

 

But then Neji and Snape weren’t at breakfast and the whole thing started again. Tenten, seated between Cara, who was insatiable, and Roger, who hadn’t been paying attention and now wanted a run down of events, she was already trying to keep a lid on her temper.

 

“I don’t know, alright?” she said for what sounded like the seventh billion time.

 

“Come on Tenten,” Cara said, “you were with him all day yesterday you must know some-”

 

“Enough, now.”

 

Tenten had never seen her roommate go so quiet so fast.

 

Myra Saleh, head girl and a Ravenclaw, had introduced herself to the first years on the first day, but mostly didn’t bother them so long as there was nothing in need of her authority. Today though, Tenten was pleased the seventh year had stepped in, and flashed the beautiful young woman a slight smile.

 

“You’re bothering Tenten, _and_ Tokuma,” she said, “be respectful of your house mates’ emotions.”

 

“I-I didn’t mean,” Cara was bright red.

 

“Of course not,” the head girl said, gently patting Cara’s shoulder, “but you talk very fast, and I imagine your head is very busy. You must slow down and learn to observe, mm?”

 

“Yes Myra,” she said, “sorry Tenten. Sorry Tokuma.”

 

Tokuma, who was far enough away he probably only barely heard anything anyway, nodded and smiled. “It’s alright, Cara,” he said, “no damage done.”

 

“Still...” she said and Myra seemed content, walking back to her seat. “I am sorry, Tenten.”

 

“I forgive you,” Tenten said. “Just, take a hint, yeah?”

 

“Yeah...” Cara flushed a little. “My dad says that a lot too, you know?”

 

“Imagine,” Tate said, looking up from the food he’d been poking at. Cara scowled at him, but he probably didn’t notice. Tate was not a morning person. “Someone pass me the coffee?” he asked.

 

“No,” was the resounding reply from the older half of the table. Tate sighed.

 

“Someday,” he said.

 

“When you’re not a firstie, maybe,” a nearby fourth year said. “Drink your juice.”

 

Tenten dutifully drank her own juice, though it wasn’t directed at her. Carefully, she searched to see if Neji had appeared at the Slytherin table. Nothing, and she was surprised when a foot nudged her and Tate was looking at her.

 

“He’ll be at lunch,” he said, “don’t worry.”

 

“I’m not,” she said, though admittedly, maybe she was a little.

 

Just a tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief history of child protection laws in the UK shows that some ideas of 'don't be dicks to kids' has existed since the late 19th century, but some of the more strict laws didn't come into play until the law 80s/early 90s. Given the Wizarding World is insular and regressive, I assume they're at the late 19th century level more than anything.


	13. Winter and Spring, 1990 - Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters to (relevant) new Hogwarts students from January through to May.

_January 6th, 1990_

_Finchley, London, England, UK_

 

“Nee-sama?” Hanabi’s high, pipping voice jerked Hinata from her thoughts, making her turn to her little sister. Things at home had been tense since the party, father was at the office all the time and she’d caught mother crying in her room just last night. She wished grandfather had never come to the party, or that he would just leave nii-san alone. Tears pushed at her own eyes, and she dashed them. “Are you sad, nee-sama?”

 

“A little,” Hinata admitted because no one was here to tell her not to.

 

Hanabi trotted into the room, climbing onto her bed. “Me too,” she said simply. “I have a letter.”

 

“Oh?” Hinata peered at the thing clutched in Hanabi’s hand. “Who from?”

 

“Hogwarts,” Hanabi said, making Hinata sit upright. Hanabi clutched it a little tighter. “I don’t think you should go, nee-sama.”

 

“Why not?” Hinata asked, itching to get the letter and to really _know_ she was going, wasn’t a squib like her grandfather always said she might as well be.

 

“Because then I’ll be alone,” Hanabi said. “I don’t wanna be!”

 

Well, Hinata understood that at least. She was looking forward to seeing nii-san more again, after all, and now Hanabi would be seeing both of them less than ever. They didn’t always get along, but that didn’t mean anything. “You’ll have Ami-chan,” she offered, only for Hanabi to wrinkle her tiny nose.

 

“Ami isn’t very smart,” Hanabi said, so bluntly that Hinata sputtered on her own air, torn between mortification and laughter.

 

“H-Hanabi!” she said, “you-,” she paused, collecting herself. “You’ve been talking with nii-san.”

 

“Not as much as I used to,” Hanabi said, making it clear it displeased her. “You shouldn’t go and he should come back.”

 

“We can’t, Hanabi,” Hinata said. “It’s the rules, we have to go.”

 

Hanabi squinted slightly, lips pursing. Naturally, her little sister shared Neji’s...creative...interpretation of rules, except Hanabi was – what was the word her grandmother used? Brazen. Yes, Hanabi was _brazen_ and Neji wasn’t sneaky so much as just quiet. Hanabi would break a rule wide in the open and tell everyone, Neji would just do it without any remarks and people would overlook it until it was too late.

 

Or they were grandfather.

 

Immediately her good mood crashed, and she fisted the duvet in her hands, enjoying the familiar smooth texture. Grandfather and father had had a huge fight after Neji left, and Hinata couldn't shake the memory of the things grandfather said. Hinata was prompted out of the memory and had to smile when the letter was slid toward her.

 

“We won’t break the rules, nee-sama,” she said, apparently thinking that was why Hinata had suddenly become gloomy. “I can come with you!”

 

Hinata laughed gently. “I don’t think that’s allowed, either.”

 

Hanabi made the sound she made whenever mother told her they couldn’t keep a kappa in the back pond. “What _is_ allowed?”

 

Hinata giggled. “Well, I can read this letter to you,” she said. Hanabi huffed, but nodded all the same.

 

“Fine, nee-sama,” she said, “but make it sound funny, kay?”

 

“Oh alright,” she said and then started into her best imitation of Hoshu. “To Miss. Hinata Hyūga in the pale blue room...”

 

* * *

 

 

_January 19 th, 1990_

_Ravenscar, North Yorkshire, England, UK_

 

The owl waited. Had been waiting now for some time. No one came when she rattled the window, no matter which she rattled, and she was getting rather bored, and very hungry, and she’d seen something scurrying in the garden earlier. Mice, maybe. Or squirrel. Yummy, either way.

 

Idly, she undid the string keeping the letter tied to her and took it in beak, shoving it through the flap in the door and making her way to a tree with a good vantage, only to recall a much larger area just behind the house and without another thought, she went off hunting. Mice were much better than letters, especially if she caught one here and then was given one later. That was _two_ mice.

 

Inside, the letter settled onto a floor with what was a nearly prodigious amount of dust on it, causing a cloud before everything settled down again.

 

_To Mr. Gaara de Arena_

_The Fifth Bedroom_

_The Tower_

_Ravenscar_

_North Yorkshire_

 

* * *

 

 

_January 23 rd, 1990_

_Somewhere near the Carrik-a-Rede National Trust, North Ireland, UK_

 

Shino trudged back across the family fields toward the house, enjoying the way the sun was starting to struggle past the clouds. Morning was quiet here – most hours of the day were honestly – but Shino liked them, even as his breath misted the air and mud fell off his boots in chunks as he hit the patio. Ready for a good cup of warm tea, Shino started to knock the half frozen mud from his boots only to hear a voice from past the door to the kitchen.

 

“Shino? Your letter’s here.”

 

“Already?” Shino asked, pulling his hat from his head and trying to keep his curls from laying flat. He also tried to keep his excitement from his voice, but failed because he saw his father’s mouth curl into a smile. “I thought it might be later.”

 

“We’re closer to Hogwarts than those in London are, it’s not so surprising. Why don’t you have some breakfast while you’re reading it, I know you didn’t eat before going out.”

 

“I just went out for a peek, da,” Shino said, trying not to shuck off his outer wear too quickly, but did trip over himself once before he threw himself into his seat. Behind him, his clothing all arranged itself properly to dry, the greyish tip of his father’s wand just showing around the corner of the table. Still smiling his father slid a plate of food and a cup of tea to him, making no comment about the mess, and Shino heard a shuffle before his mother appeared.

 

“Shino?” she said, looking confused. “Didn’t we say you could sleep in today?”

 

“Yes ma,” he said. “But I've my Hogwarts letter.”

 

“Oh!” she said, “I completely forgot about that. I’m so sorry dear.”

 

“It’s fine ma,” Shino said. She wasn’t a witch, and none of his older siblings were either. Shino was the first person she’d ever have to send to Hogwarts, though hopefully not the last. But it was far too early to think of _that_ , girls were still, frankly, terrifying. “I haven’t opened it yet, if you want to read it with me.”

 

“I’d like that, Shino,” she said, sinking into a seat next to him, accepting a mug from his father. “Thank you dear.”

 

“You’re welcome dear. Why don’t you read out loud Shino, it’s been quite a while since I saw one of those.”

 

“Of course,” then he could tell them that the hives were doing well. Taking a sip of tea, he gently opened the envelope, looking up once before he started reading. “Mr. Shino Aburame, the crooked room, Honey House...”

 

* * *

 

 

_March 28 th, 1990_

_12 Link Rd, Tyler Hill, Canterbury, UK_

 

“Up already, Sakura?”

 

Sakura looked up from her seated position on the stoop at her mother who had two familiar plain white little cups in hand.

 

“Tea?” she asked and her mother smiled and passed one to her as she sat down next to her.

 

“Black, as practice,” she said. Sakura looked down at the creamy brown liquid. “With milk and some sugar.”

 

“Oooo,” Sakura said and sipped it, toes curling. “Sweet,” she said and earned a laugh from her mother. They sat together like that, Sakura with one of dad’s haori wrapped around her shoulders, looking over the garden. “It’s so different from Osaka,” she said. “Quieter.”

 

“And much much quieter than Hong Kong,” her mother said and Sakura winced. “Are you nervous?”

 

“Why should I be?” Sakura asked, trying to sound confident. “I’m British. Mostly.” In truth, she’d been to London _once_ that she could remember, for a week in summer break when she was six. Five years later, they weren’t even in London and Sakura had felt a flutter of dread yesterday when they passed her school.

 

“But you’ve never actually lived here, love,” her mother said, squeezing her knee. “I know spending that year in Hong Kong probably helped but...expats are different from people living at home. They find things to bond over on purpose, they create new rules...here...”

 

“It can’t be harder than Japan, mom,” she said just as her dad opened the door.

 

“What’s not harder than Japan?” he asked, “wait no, don’t bother. There’s a woman here for you, Sakura.”

 

“What, me?” she asked.

 

“Mmm,” he said, “she has a point hat, it’s quite strange.” With that, he disappeared again, door hanging open.

 

“Wha-dad?” she called, but her mom just shook her head and lead her back in, hand at her back. “A pointy hat?” she asked, “what do you think he’s on about?”

 

“We’ll find out,” her mom said and ushered them back inside. “Though I imagine he meant what he said. He must have left her in the conservatory,” she said, “go sit and I’ll bring tea and biscuits.” Sakura nodded, walking toward the only fully decorated room in the house.

 

“Hello ma’am,” she said, walking in and spotting the woman looking out a window. “We’re sorry we’re in such a state of disarray, we’ve only just moved in three days ago.” The woman turned as she was speaking, and it took every inch of her admittedly somewhat sub par ‘poker face’ to keep from being openly surprised. Not only was she wearing a point hat - a witch's hat, but it was green, and she was dressed in a very strange dress. It reminded her of some of the traditional robes, but not nearly so pretty.

 

“Ah, Miss. Sakura Haruno, I take it?” she said, offering a hand. “I am professor Minerva McGonagall,” she said, “from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

 

“Excuse me?” she said before the words could even fully register. The woman just smiled crookedly.

 

“This is always a bit hard to explain,” she said, “why don’t you sit?”

 

“Yes please,” her mother walked in in that moment, tea balanced on one hand. Obviously she hadn't heard the first crazy bit. “I didn’t catch your name, my apologies. Tea?”

 

“No thank you,” the woman said, sinking into the sofa as if she wasn’t a crazy person who thought she was magical. “I was just telling your daughter we’ve a spot open for her at our school.”

 

“Oh,” her mother said, “really? We didn’t get any letters or anything.”

 

“I have one, for Sakura,” the woman said, pulling a yellowish envelope from a pocket. “As I told her, I am professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

 

Her mother blinked as Sakura numbly took the paper.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“We get that a lot,” the woman said, and then stood. "I find an example is always the best way to clear up confusion.” She said.

 

“A what now?”

 

The professor did not answer. Instead, she removed her hat and, very suddenly and with little warning turned into a cat. Sakura bit back a screech and she heard her mother suck in a breath, for a moment no one did anything. The cat - the professor? - stared up at them, they stared down at her. Finally mother spoke.

 

“That is um, certainly persuasive,” she said. The professor promptly turned back into herself and sat her hat back on her head before sitting herself down.

"I'm glad, you'd be alarmed how many people think I've managed to fake doing that."

 

* * *

 

 

_May 1st, 1990_

_2 Church Street, Beddgelert, Wales_

 

“Are you certain, dayong?”

 

Chōji looked up at his mother and nodded firmly as he slipped his letter – dutifully left not opened – into the official place for unread mail.

 

“Yes inay,” he said, “we pinkie promised.”

 

“I know,” she said, ruffling his hair. “Do you still want to help with breakfast, even though it’s your birthday?”

 

“Yes inay,” he said, “and crepes are fun to make.”

 

“That they are,” she said, leading him down the hall. “What else are we going to do today, hm?”

 

“Inay! We already planned, remember?” he asked, though he knew she did. Inay liked to tease, and Chōji liked to play along.

 

“Did we...hmm yes. We’re going to avoid Ino and Shikamaru at all costs-”

 

“Inay!”

 

“And stay in this house and do nothing, right?”

 

Chōji giggled as they started getting bowls out. “No inay,” he said, carefully setting the right one on the counter. “The opposite of that.”

 

“Ah just as well,” she said, “they’re here. It would be rude to just leave them on the stoop, na?”

 

Before Chōji could respond, there was a knock on the door. He had no clue how inay did that, given she didn’t even have magic. Or maybe she did. Inay magic.

 

“I’ll get it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a chapter behind my original plan! We meet the first few of our next crop of characters! We won't see anyone else until summer break starts (my estimation is that chapter 23 will be when we see them, and that will be the last chapter of the 'year one' arc-thing). I will note that I have taken liberties with HP canon - all letters are supposed to be delivered in July, but I have more fun stringing them out. Let's just call it an AU point of divergence.
> 
> Also, while anything with an address is an actual town/city and possibly street, any street numbers were chosen at random and may not actually exist. Some places lack street and number, usually these are wizarding houses that are unplottable or, at the very least, hidden.
> 
> Translations (as done to the best of my abilities)
> 
> inay - a Tagalog word for mother  
> dayong - term of endearment for children
> 
> Chouji's mother is from Mindoro in the Philippines, and so Chouji generally speaks Tagalog with her just as the Hyuugas almost always speak in Japanese when having a Hyuuga only conversation, Tenten speaks Wu with her family (and writes her letters in it), etc. In general there won't be much 'now speaking not-English' indicators except for cases where someone remarks upon it, or enters the conversation and so the language has to change to accommodate them (e.g, Tenten/Lee entering a convo with Neji and Tokuma).


	14. February 2nd, 1990 - Valentines Day, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day starts with a bang (no, not that sort).

Hogwarts had a short memory, for which Neji was thankful, and by the time February came around he’d faded back into obscurity. The most attention he got was when daring year mates from other houses came up to him to ask for help in something they thought he was good at.

 

So getting stared at as more people trickled into the hall was not welcome at all.

 

“Is there something on my back?” he asked as Adrian stumbled into a seat next to him. Adrian blinked owlishly at him, and then leaned over.

 

“Just your hair,” he said. “Want me to check under it?”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Neji said, but Adrian was essentially useless and was already parting his hair. After a moment, he was upright again.

 

“You’re good,” he said, “very soft.”

 

“Thank you,” Neji said, “I was very worried about that.”

 

“Don’t be,” Adrian said and then promptly folded his head onto his arms. Warrington snorted.

 

“Why does he even get out of bed?” he asked, “he doesn’t eat anything. Might as well just stay in bed and go straight to class after getting ready.”

 

“Then Grace couldn’t check m’homework,” Adrian said from his arms. “And I have tea. ‘s no tea in the dorms.”

 

“No there’s not,” Thibault agreed, sliding a cup toward the barely functioning Pucey. “Drink,” she said. She looked...very happy, and Neji tried not to look too much like he was studying her. “Er, yes, Neji?”

 

“Why are you in such a good mood?” he asked only for her to blink.

 

“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day.”

 

This Neji knew, but he didn’t get it. Valentine’s day was like Hallowe’en, except even less. Who was going to celebrate it in a family, anyway? Certainly not his aunt and uncle, they had been arranged and some days Neji didn’t think they even liked each other that much.

 

“I see,” he said, and then decided he just didn’t want to know. “Well, I hope it all goes well.”

 

“Me too,” she said, looking a little anxiously. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lee awoke to an interesting scene. Lee Jordan, Fred, and George were all awake and seated together on Fred’s bed. Lee could not hear what they were saying – proving once again that George had mastered that sound blocking spell they’d spent most of November hunting down. Kenneth was also awake – and dressed – and for a moment Lee thought he’d overslept.

 

“Oh thank God you're awake,” Kenneth said, practically crawling into his bed. “They’re up to something. I sensed it. In my sleep.”

 

Admittedly, they did appear to be...plotting...but Lee smiled all the same, waving at them and wriggling out of bed. “I am certain they are just excited for this day dedicated to love and affection,” Lee said. “Let me brush my teeth and get dressed and we will leave them to it.”

 

“I’ll wait here,” Kenneth said, pulling his feet up entirely so he was now actually on Lee’s bed. “This is the only place that’s been attended completely since last night.”

 

“Of course, Kenneth,” Lee said, “I will be quick!”

 

“Please,” Kenneth said, eyeing the twins and Lee Jordan who were grinning – perhaps, yes, too widely – at him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Begonia. Shut. Up.”

 

Tenten winced from the bathroom when she heard Ysobel finally speak against Begonia’s off tune singing – more than aware of what the reaction was going to be.

 

“Make me, Ysobel,” Begonia’s pipping voice was particularly cutting before 7:30, Tenten knew and she winced and wished the doors were thicker.

 

“Why do they have to argue every morning?” Cara asked, using a shirt to dry her hair. “And why isn’t there better stuff for curly hair in this country?”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Tenten said, tugging at her own mostly straight hair.

 

“None of you would,” Cara grumbled. “Why are these doors so thin?”

 

“Also don’t know that,” Tenten said as the shrieking outside got louder. “But we need to find a spell to help with that. Maybe we can find one for your hair, too.”

 

“I don’t want it to be straight,” was the immediate reply, “I just want it not to come alive at night and try to eat my head!”

 

“Fair enough,” Tenten said and then there was a crunch and she ran to the door, yanking it open. “Hey!” she yelled, and both of the other girls jumped. “Just stop! If you can’t get along, don’t speak to each other!” Begonia opened her mouth to argue, but Tenten levelled a glare at her. “I mean it! It’s too early for this.”

 

Ysobel sniffed. “Fine,” she said and flounced back to her bunk, disappearing behind her armoire.

 

“I’ll fine you,” Begonia muttered, but also returned to her own little area of the tower.

 

“What a great start to Valentine’s day,” Cara said as Tenten returned to the bathroom. Tenten wrinkled her nose.

 

“Ew, I forgot about that.”

 

“Ew is right,” Cara said and Tenten looked at her, surprised. “What? I like boys, but not _real_ ones! Though some compliments would be nice...”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think she’ll like it?”

 

Neji scowled as the boy two seats down from him – a fourth year – asked his friend the same question for what had to be the fifth time since they’d sat down.

 

“It’s chocolate, she likes chocolate, so yes,” his friend said. “And if she doesn’t she won’t tell you anyway, she’s a Hufflepuff. Eat your toast, Fiore.”

 

“Hufflepuffs have opinions,” Fiore said, shredding his toast and failing to eat it. Neji tried not to focus on the senseless drama, and was seriously considering just leaving. So much so, he even picked up his bag only for the familiar mocking tone of their fifth year prefect.

 

“Stay put, Hyūga,” she said, dark eyes gleeful as she passed him. “Post’s due any minute now.”

 

“I’m not expecting anything,” Neji said, still ready to leave. Fiore’s friend – Rowlan, he thought – snorted. Neji gave her a hard look, only to get a grin that matched Golightly’s in its gleeful sadism.

 

“Oh firstie,” she said, “if you go, you’re going to miss the show.”

 

“Show?” Adrian was awake now that a solid twenty minutes had passed and it was nearly quarter after eight now.

 

“What sort of show?” Montague asked.

 

“Watching to see who gets letters, and who doesn’t and the drama that ensues,” Rowlan said. “What’s especially fun it to find some really keyed up twit and convince them you saw their boyfriend or girlfriend’s hand writing on someone else’s letter.” There were a few chuckles up and down the table. “Works at least once, every year.”

 

“Cookson still isn’t talking to Smith,” a second year said. “Won’t even look at her.”

 

“Ouch,” a different person said before someone at a different table – Gryffindor he thought – cried out.

 

“POST’S IN!”

 

“Because the sudden appearance of hundreds out owls wasn’t a dead give away,” Bletchly said, just before his owl lit down armed with not just the usual Daily Prophet, but a small bundle.

 

“Oooh,” Grace said, “an admirer?”

 

“My brother, because he thinks he’s funny,” Montague said, showing the name and smiley face on top of the brown paper. Neji didn’t get much of a chance to actually look – not that he cared hugely – because Sho set down in front of him, looking rather annoyed. He stuck his leg – bearing what looked like five letters – out and Neji didn’t even hesitate to steal a bit of sausage off Adrian’s plate and give it to Sho as an apology. One look from a dark eye dissuaded any complaints from the other boy.

 

“Coulda asked,” he muttered and Sho ruffled his grey banded feathers before launching off. “Yeah you run away. Who’re those from?” he asked, and Neji shrugged, flicking through the envelopes. One was _pink_ though, which made him suspicious.

 

“They don’t have names,” he said, and Warrington snickered.

 

“Well open them pretty boy.”

 

“Oh, one’s from you then?” Grace asked, always willing to sharpen her claws on anyone who left an opening. Warrington, predictably, turned bright red, sputtered something and then turned to Bletchly who dutifully did something or other to make him feel better. “Come on Hyūga, let’s see!”

 

Neji noticed that others had a few letters, but he supposed something about him meant they thought this would be funny. Or something. So, without showing his trepidation, Neji opened the first letter.

 

_Rose are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Your face is fine_

_I think I like you_

 

“Inspiring,” Rowlan said, and Neji turned to her.

 

“Did you come over here to mock my letters?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” she said, “next please, that one’s not even worth it.” Neji stared at her, but he knew an impasse when someone trapped him in one. Glaring, he picked up another of the envelopes.

 

_Dear Neji_

 

Immediately, Neji put that one back in the envelope and sat on it, ignoring the way the people who were watching - like the little ghouls they all were - groaned. “It’s too long,” he said simply. Across from him, Zettesburg was staring at her food, and Neji carefully avoided looking at her too long as he opened the next one.

 

_Your hair is like silk_

_Your eyes are like moons..._

 

* * *

 

 

“You neither, huh?” Tate asked Tenten as the owls left. Cara, Ysobel and Begonia all had a letter or two, Ysobel having _six_ and seeming very pleased about it.

 

“No I got one,” she said, waving the tiny poem and watching as Ysobel pointed something out to a shiny eyed second year girl with bright pink lips. “I don’t really see the point though, they don’t sign their names.”

 

“Well, then we’d make fun of them,” Edgar said, looking up from the Prophet’s crossword. “Eleven across. Tantric lust and wisdom, eight letters, ends in A.”

 

“That one’s got me too,” a voice said from further down the table. “I have that it starts with R, though.”

"Tantric?" Cara asked.

 

"Related to a form of Buddhism," a nearby sixth year said. "It's Indian."

"That explains it," Cara said. Tenten sensed sarcasm. The sixth year did not.

“R?” Edgar asked. “9 down ends in _R?_ ”

 

“Well what’s 9 down?” Tate asked.

 

“ _Bearing unconditional love, Latin._ 5 letters, third letter, T.”

 

“Mater,” Cara said, "that one makes sense at least."

 

“Mater,” Edgar said, “if I do that than 2 across...yeah okay. So 2 across is accommodate, five down is mater and eleven across...”

 

“Hearts?” Tenten found herself asking.

 

“What? No,” Edgar said and then looked up. “Oh. Huh.”

 

Above them were hundreds of tiny pink hearts with wings, fluttering above them with no real pattern. Around them, people were pointing and the teachers all looked slightly surprised.

 

“Oh they’re precious,” Begonia said. “And they change colours!”

 

They did, sort of, which was to say they were going from light pink to red. And they were growing, wings fluttering faster. It looked...actually not so cute, anymore.

 

“Uh,” Edgar said, putting his paper down almost entirely. “Do they look off to you?” he asked as the hearts started to dip.

 

“They’re just heavy with love,” Cara said but did not look confident. Across from Tenten, Edgar picked up his newspaper, eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh God,” Kenneth said, drawing gazes from all around him. “It’s started.”

 

“What?” Alicia asked, “the hearts?”

 

“The hearts,” Angelina said, “just look at them.”

 

As one, the Gryffindor first years looked to Fred, George and Lee Jordan who were trying their best not to grin. Five months in a dorm with those three meant they were getting rather familiar with their style of celebration of their youth, and Lee was loath to admit it, but this did seem to be related to them. For one, the teachers were looking confused, and two, he could see Lee Jordan’s molars he was smiling so widely.

 

Lee Jordan caught their eyes, and his smile grew, but looked a little sheepish. Glancing at Fred and George, he quickly ducked his head, passing his hand over it before going back to eating. Above him, something shimmered in the light, just for a second.

 

“What?” Angelina asked. Patricia and Kenneth shared looks.

 

“I think that means duck for cover,” Patricia said. Then the hearts exploded.

 

* * *

 

 

Neji had to give it to the damn Weasleys, the timing was good. They all went off at the same time and at the point when the most people would be in the great hall. Screams and swears tore across the whole hall, and Neji found himself staying stock still as horrible, glittering pink goo fell across everyone and everything. He hadn’t missed it entirely, but it turned out having Rowlan over his shoulder had perks. Mainly, fifth year shield charms.

 

“Gryffindors,” the blonde girl said, eyes narrowed as the goo stopped falling. “It got in my damn tea.”

 

“Is that what I felt on my back?” Neji asked.

 

“Sorry ankle biter,” she said. “I'd say at least it's not the goo, but I'd be lying. Your hair only mostly avoided the damage.”

 

Ugh. Glitter _and_ goo in his hair. He’d have preferred all the tea.

 

“Well you’re better off the than the rest of us,” Grace muttered, pulling a hunk from her black hair and wincing. “It sticks,” she said.

 

“It’s goo,” Neji said. “Is this usual for Valentines day?”

 

“Really, Hyūga?” Bletchly asked, picking some of the goo off his essay.

 

Neji shrugged. “It’s a terrible day already, I wasn’t going to rule it out.”


	15. February 2nd, 1990 - Valentines Day, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calmer ending to the Valentine's Day Massacre (such as it is), and a letter.

Luckily, it didn’t require a trek back to the dorms for anyone to get de-gooed. The upper years – at least in Ravenclaw – had all quickly regrouped and started trying to clean things off. The first few, more basic and easily cast, spells had been rebuffed, but they figured it out quickly enough and soon even Ysobel – who had more hair than Neji did and was much fussier about it – had nothing to complain about.

 

“I just wish it hadn’t gotten in the food,” Edgar – who’d managed to shield himself with his newspaper and preserve his crossword efforts at the same time – said. “I’m starved.”

 

“Maybe you wouldn’t be if you hadn’t spent so much time doing your crossword and not eating,” Tate grumbled. His own hair had gotten a full load from a heart directly above him and he was still feeling touchy over it despite the fact Miriam Eshun had cleaned him off almost immediately, since he’d only been two seats down from her and she was Ravenclaw’s expert on spell creation.

 

“No need to be snippy,” Edgar said as they headed out the main doors and down toward the green houses. “You obviously didn’t get enough, either.”

 

“Guys...” Tenten said, “don’t.”

 

“Ooo-kay,” Tate said. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

‘Nothing,” she said, “I’ve just already listened to one silly argument today, can’t we wait until after lunch for the next one?”

 

“We weren’t arguing,” Tate said, “were we, Ed?”

 

“Not all,” Edgar said.

 

“Good,” Tenten said.

 

“Good,” Tate agreed.

 

“Good,” Edgar said. “And Tate? Never call me Ed again.”

 

“Right.”

 

* * *

 

 

To say Snape was in a worse mood than usual was a massive understatement, and even the Slytherins were quiet as they filed in. The Hufflepuffs were even more silent, and Neji doubted they would have gone in at all if half the Slytherins hadn’t been stuck behind them.

 

“Just go,” Adrian said, prodding Vance Axton in the back. “The most he can do is yell at you.”

 

“And flunk us,” Mira Chell said, though she seemed the least intimidated of the six Hufflepuffs. They all entered in more or less in a clump and without waiting for Snape’s barked order sat in their usual seats with their respective partners. Neji took the table to the far left at the front and didn’t look over as Diddles sat next to him.

 

“Morning Hyūga,” the already rather lanky Hufflepuff said.

 

“Morning, Aurelias,” Neji said as Diddles hated being referred to by his last name. Not that Neji blamed in any way.

 

“You’re popular, I see,” Diddles said and Neji frowned until the other boy pointed down to Neji’s bag, and he realized the pink envelope was sticking out of a pocket.

 

“It’s nothing,” Neji said and the Hufflepuff just nodded as Snape stopped glaring at them all and swooped upward.

 

“Silence,” he said, voice ringing. “This is a day like no other, there will be no frivolity or romance in this classroom, is that understood?” The class knew better than to respond verbally, and just nodded. “How wonderful, not to have any of your blundering Gryffindor classmates to put up with this morning,” he said. “Today, as I’m sure you’re aware, we are starting a new potion.” He pointed his wand to the blackboard. “Any questions?”

 

Everyone looked at the board. No one spoke.

 

“Good. Start.”

 

“Revival potion,” Diddles said, “you set up, I’ll find the page?”

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was quiet, thankfully, though Lee did think that until they exploded the hearts were incredibly beautiful, and fully embraced the spirit of the day. Until, again, the exploding happened. Alicia was still throwing minor jinxes at the three whenever no professors or prefects were around, and she thought they were looking, to quote her ‘shifty’.

 

They were not taking it to heart, however. Indeed, they seemed quite proud, even after dinner showed that Gryffindor was down sixty points.

 

“McGonagall yelled for almost ten minutes straight,” Lee Jordan explained as they came to sit. “It was glorious.”

 

“We have a week of detention,” Fred said.

 

“A different chore every day,” George said.

 

“Haven’t you already done every chore in this school?” Patricia asked and Lee was inclined to agree that they probably actually had.

 

“That’s just quality assurance,” George said and the other two nodded.

 

"Practice makes perfect," Fred said.

 

“You’re all terrible,” Angelina said, “I’m so glad we have Lee and Kenneth.”

 

“Thanks, Angelina,” Kenneth said. “I think.”

 

* * *

 

 Neji left the great hall alone, though not by design, and wasn’t entirely surprised to find Zettesburg lingering by the stairs to the dorms.

 

“Zettesburg,” he said, “did you need something?”

 

“Oh um...” she didn’t meet his eyes. “Well I just...I wanted to thank you. For breakfast.”

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he said, walking past her but not quickly. They could have this hopefully very very short conversation and walk, at the same time. “We did not speak at breakfast this morning.”

 

“The uh...the letter,” she said. “I know I shouldn’t have sent it but I just...” she shrugged. “I wanted to say some things but couldn’t...say them.”

 

“I see,” Neji said. He’d never actually finished reading it, since things had gone sideways and he’d not been alone, and also he sort of didn’t want to. “Zettesburg...”

 

“It’s not a love letter!” she said, “I mean, I know it seems like it must be because of the day but I just thought it would be less...noticable with everything else that usually goes on today.”

 

“Well, I do think it’s been forgotten,” Neji said, and noticed her hurt expression immediately. “Not by me, Zettesburg.”

 

“Oh, right no, of course,” she said. “So you don’t...I mean...”

 

“I won’t breath a word,” he said. “Or hold it against you.”

 

Zettesburg finally looked up fully. “Thank you, Neji. If you ever need anything from me...”

 

“I’m fine, Anna,” he said as they reached the dorm door. “I’m going back to the library after this, just dropping off what I don’t need.”

 

“I’ll stay here, I think I got everything I need so...goodnight?”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

 Edgar wasn’t doing the crossword – he wasn’t – because he had too much work to do first, but it was open next to him all the same. He hadn’t started one of the Prophet’s puzzles with the previous unfinished yet, and he wasn’t about to start. But first, a quarter length on the first goblin war of 907.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tenten’s Slytherin...friend...moving among the stacks, but didn’t pay him any mind. Hyūga seemed perfectly capable of acting like a normal human, and so didn’t need to be regarded as dangerous like some of his house mates who seemed to think they were the Borgias.

 

Briefly Edgar allowed himself amusement over the reference, but then even most of the other muggleborns weren’t going to know what he meant by that.

 

“Yates?” Hyūga asked, “are you still using Rumlowe’s rebuttle against the possibility of Gamp’s 5th law?”

 

“Hm? No, you can take it,” Edgar said, “it’s not that important to my essay.”

 

“Thank you,” Hyūga said, again proving not all Slytherins were jerks just to be jerks. “And Ragaraja.”

 

“What?” Edgar asked, utterly lost. Hyūga pointed to the crossword.

 

“Eleven across. Ragajara. Spelt like it sounds.”

 

And then he walked away. Edgar watched him for a moment, slightly lost before shaking his head and carefully double checking the answer. It fit with what he had – R_ _ AR_A.

 

“Huh,” he said, and reminded himself to ask the other boy the exact context of it later.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Neji_

 

_I know we don’t talk much, but I think that’s only because neither of us talk much to anyone. We do get along, right? I know this may seem to be a strange thing to do, but I couldn’t think of how else to say thank you. You’ve been very helpful to me these past months, even if you don’t know it._

 

_I was terrified when I first got sorted into Slytherin. Though there are so many things I want to do and achieve, I wasn’t certain that was enough to ensure I’d do well in this house. Being a half-blood wouldn’t be easy, I knew, especially one with three muggle grandparents. I thought I’d have to hide from the whole house for the next seven years._

 

_But then there was you._

 

_I know you don’t act like you do to make a point, I know its just how you are, but it was very helpful. All the rumours said you were halfblooded, like me, and I looked into it over Christmas. Sorry if that’s not proper, but I needed to be sure. Your mother was muggleborn, like my dad, and yet you’ve never acted at all intimidated. In fact, you’re more intimidating than anyone in our year._

 

_Except maybe Grace, but she’s crazy. I don’t think that you are._

 

_Anyway my point was, you’re a really good role model even if that’s not what you planned on doing. And, even though you’re kind of quiet and blunt and short tempered, you can also be very nice and you help me despite me frustrating you and all that means a lot._

 

_Thank you.  
Anna_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we see the power of commenting - reminding my I have chapters ready and unposted!


	16. March 9th, 1990 - Tenten's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara, Lee and Neji plan a party, Edgar shows his softer side, and a much asked for face is finally introduced.

Tenten jerked awake, and at first wasn’t certain why she’d done, only to realize Begonia was seated on the end of her bed, grey eyes as wide as her giant grin allowed. “Gooooooooood morning birthday girl,” she sang, “you’re 12!”

 

“I am?” Tenten asked, before realizing she was, in fact, 12 now. “I am!”

 

“Congratulations,” Ysobel muttered from her bed. “Be a quiet 12, please.”

 

“Oh hush,” Begonia said, bouncing up. “It’s Friday, Friday’s are easy!”

 

“We’re going to be up until midnight,” Ysobel said.

 

“But we can sleep in, unlike the Gryffindors and Slytherins,” Begonia said. “Now go back to bed, this is about Tenten not you.”

 

“Urgh,” Ysobel said and rolled over. Tenten dutifully slipped out of bed.

 

“Let me get cleaned up and dressed,” Tenten said, “we can be as loud as we please in the Great Hall.”

 

“Uh,” Begonia said, “it’s a little chilly down there, so early. We can just talk in the common room.”

 

That....was a little strange, actually, but Tenten just nodded. “Alright,” she said. “I’ll see you down there, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lee thought he was a morning person, but he was most in-awe of Cara Yonwin’s morning disposition. She was quite busy, despite it being only 7, and Lee found himself swearing to have her levels of energy and enthusiasm upon waking, from here on out. Neji did not seem to appreciate it as much as Lee did, but Neji was a quiet soul.

 

At the very least, he must be pleased to be sitting with his cousin. Tokuma was not the earliest riser in the world as Lee often observed him coming to breakfast after Lee himself, but he was here this morning and seemed most happy to have his cousin with him.

 

“Tokuma,” Neji said as Cara took a breath to stop her planning. “If you keep smiling at me like that, I am going to leave.”

 

Neji appreciated it in his own, special way, of course.

 

“Focus!” Cara said, “focus, we need to wrap up quick. Tenten will know something’s up if she catches us all here,” she said. “So – Hyūga knows how to get a cake,” Neji nodded, “Lee can get everything decorated-”

 

“YOSH!”

 

“And I’m in charge of making sure Tenten doesn’t catch on. Where are we going to _have_ the party, though?”

 

“I believe we could ask professor Bresnaha,” Lee said. “The Magic Theory class and the frog choir both meet there, with hopes, he will open his room to us for a few hours.”

 

“Seems likely,” Tokuma said. “If not, I’ll find out which rooms are open tonight and pass it to Cara, okay?”

 

“Right,” Cara said. “Guys, this has to be really great. Tenten’s been writing home almost constantly lately, I think she’s really homesick and we want her to forget that for tonight.”

 

“Do not worry,” Lee said, “we will have everything ready by the time supper is done.”

 

“Oh don’t say that,” Cara said, “you’ll jinx it. Where are you getting the decorations, anyway?”

 

“I have them made,” Lee said, “I started when I realized Tenten’s birthday was coming. They are multi-use.”

 

“Of course they are,” Neji said, “do you have a specific cake type in mind, Cara?”

 

“She likes strawberries,” Cara said. “And chocolate. So...one of those, I guess.” She regarded Neji with some suspicion. “Where are you getting a cake?”

 

“The kitchens,” Neji said. “Professor Sprout showed them to me when I wanted to request something for the menu.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes,” Neji said, and then did not elaborate. Cara puffed out her cheeks and stared at him as if trying to guess if she should push for more information, before she let the air out.

 

“Great, well, thanks,” she said. “You know your housemates look like they want to eat you, right?”

Neji did not turn around, but Lee did. There were only a few Slytherins at the table, but most them did look...not angry...just confused by Neji being at the Ravenclaw table. Lee waved, making a few make faces. A blonde girl with hair somewhat reminiscent of Tenten’s, actually waved back.

 

Admittedly, her smile was not overly comforting, but that might not have been her fault.

 

“Don’t wave to them, Lee,” Neji said. “You’ll just encourage them.”

 

“I am reaching out,” Lee said. “Interhouse unity is important.”

 

“We’re being united,” Cara said. “We just need a ‘Puff. Know any good ones?”

 

“Our Hufflepuff compatriots are all very virtuous in their own ways,” Lee assured her. “Though admittedly, Vance is not the best person to keep a secret.”

 

Cara now looked at him and was very silent for a moment. “You’re a very interesting fellow, Lee Rock.”

 

“I get that a lot,” Lee said. “Should we perhaps return to our own tables, now?” he asked as he heard a large group of people approaching. The morning shuffle was very distinctive.

 

“Yes,” Cara said, “shoo.”

 

“Bye Neji,” Tokuma said, “do I get a kiss?”

 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What was that?”

 

Neji had barely sat down before the nearest Slytherin was sliding down next to him. A sixth year boy with too-blue eyes and a name Neji didn’t know and didn’t care to.

 

“Talking, obviously,” he said.

 

“What about?”

 

“Nothing that concerns you,” Neji said. “Go away.”

 

Down the table, the blonde girl – de Arena, he thought – snorted. “You’re not scaring the firstie, Scabie,” she said and the boy flushed.

 

“Do NOT call me that,” he snapped.

 

“Well don’t act like one,” she said. “Now shoo, this is the smart half of the table.”

 

Neji watched as the boy warred with himself, before finally he stood. “Your cousin will hear of this,” he said and Neji didn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. Again, the girl laughed.

 

“Very mature, Scabie,” she said, and the boy shot her a glare before heading toward the end of the table nearest the door.

 

“I’m not saying thank you,” Neji told her, now able to pour his tea and peel his orange in safety.

 

“I just don’t like Scabie,” she said, “it’s got nothing to do with you, firstie.”

 

“Excellent,” he said and they both went back to their respective meals. If only all his nosier housemates were more like her, he thought, just in time for three of his yearmates to sit around him.

 

“Morning Hyūga,” Moon said. “I’m going to ask something offensive now.”

 

“Oh no,” Thibault said. “Didn’t we agree no on this?”

 

“We did,” Adrian said. “But I do want to know.”

 

Neji stared between the three of them. “Well,” Neji said. “I can hardly stop you. At least not in a way I won’t get detention and retaliation for.”

 

“You're so smart, you coulda been a Ravenclaw,” Grace said. “So anyway. Is the reason you don’t sleep related to whatever’s in your blood that gave your family the freaky eyes?”

 

Ah. Neji really had expected this question much earlier, the eye one at least. It wasn’t like he could pretend Hyūga eyes were normal. The sleep question was new, though he supposed before now he’d only been at home, and they didn’t care how much he slept so long as he was quiet for about eight hours, stayed out of sight and didn't argue went sent to bed.

 

“No,” he said finally. “To the best of my knowledge, everyone else in my family sleeps the normal amount.”

 

“Huh,” Adrian said, bizarrely awake for the hour. “So...”

 

“So?” Neji asked, and watched the other boy’s jaw snap shut. Neji liked Adrian, he really did. Adrian was not in Gryffindor for a very good reason, though.

 

“Well, what is it?” Grace asked. “We’re not asking because we care-care,” she said, “it’s just sort of strange.”

 

“I read in Asia humanoid magical creatures aren’t considered to impact pureblood status,” Thibault said. “Is that true?”

 

“It is,” Neji said. “Though they don’t call them creatures.”

 

“Well, that makes sense,” Adrian said. “You’re not going to tell us, are you?”

 

“I don’t know why you think there’s anything to tell,” Neji said.

 

“Everyone in your family has them,” Thibault said. “I asked my brother in my last letter, he works at the Ministry. Plus, Hoshu and the rest all have them which would have been strange enough.”

 

And there were, Neji admitted, a lot of Hyūgas in and out of the ministry. They were a fairly extensive family, to the unease of some of the British pureblood families. “Maybe it’s like the Weasley hair,” Neji said. “Was that all? I have an errand to run.”

 

“At 8AM on a Friday?” Adrian asked.

 

“Yes,” Neji said.

 

“You’re not going to tell us about that, either huh?”

 

“Correct.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cara, Tenten decided by the time supper was laid out, was up to something. It wasn’t _obvious_ obvious, she wasn’t sneaking off or doing anything that strange, but she did keep randomly giggling to herself and then looking around guiltily.

 

“Cara?” she asked as they got up to go. “Do you still want to go to the library tonight? You seem a little...preoccupied.”

 

“Hmm? Oh no, I mean yes. I just think I left my Transfiguration paper somewhere and I don’t know where,” Cara said. “I hope it wasn’t the greenhouses.”

 

“They’re locked for the night,” Tenten said, “but professor Sprout has them open in the morning, we can check if we need to.”

 

“But I didn’t have it out anywhere,” Cara said. “If it fell out it could be anywhere!”

 

“Don’t yell,” Tenten said, noticing the way Cara’s voice was getting louder with each word. “We’ll check the DADA room first, and then go to the library and see if anybody picked it up and just forgot to give it to you.”

 

“Do you think they would?”

 

“Sure,” Tenten said, “I mean, it could have been Edgar. He’d forget his own head if given the chance.”

 

“True,” Cara said, chewing her lip. “I know you haven’t finished your dessert but...”

 

“No no, we’ll go look right now,” she said.

 

“Are you certain, it’s sort of like a birthday treat, isn’t it?”

 

“There’s dessert every night,” Tenten said, pulling her up. “We’ve dawdled too much anyway. Everyone sure did leave early, didn’t they?”

 

“Yeah...” Cara said, but she sounded distracted. “Do you think the DADA room will even be open?”

 

“We could ask the professor,” she said, and then realized he wasn’t at the teacher’s table. “He’s probably in his office, anyway, so it’ll be fine.”

 

“Right,” Cara said and Tenten rolled her eyes and picked up both their bags, shoving Cara’s at her and then dragging her toward the stairs. “Thanks for this, Tenten.”

 

“Not at all,” Tenten said, “girls gotta stick together, ay?”

 

“Ay,” Cara said and Tenten laughed.

 

“You’re accent’s off,” she said. “Now hurry up, I don’t want the boys to give our seats away.”

 

“Ysobel wouldn’t let them,” Cara said.

 

“They’d wait till she went to go get a book, and then strike.”

 

* * *

 

 “I think they’re coming.”

 

“You’re going to give us away, you git.”

 

“Shush.”

 

“Don’t shush me-”

 

“SHUSH!”

 

Neji turned to Lee, who was with him behind the professor’s desk, helping Neji keep the cake safe.

 

“Who knew Ravenclaws could be so idiotic?”

 

Lee probably would have chided him, had there not been a knock on the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Tenten knocked on the door, and got nothing. After a moment, she risked testing the doorknob and was surprised when it opened easily.

 

“So we’ll just knock on his office door and-” Tenten was cut off from the rest by the lights suddenly flaring to life and several people jumping up.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN.”

 

For a moment she couldn’t move. All of her year mates were there, and Tokuma and Lee and Neji. The two were holding a cake – a real cake with strawberries on it.

 

“What?” she asked. “I mean – how – why?” she couldn’t think of anything to say. “You guys!”

 

“We wanted to cheer you up,” Cara said from her elbow. “You’ve seemed twitchy lately.”

 

Tenten blinked at the shorter girl, and unbidden, tears came to her eyes. Tenten _never_ cried, dammit. “You guys,” she said again, and found herself engulfed by several people. Even Edagr, who seemed to view touching as a deeply suspect thing. “How did you even manage this? There are streamers!”

 

“I made them for you,” Lee said, “it was my pleasure.”

 

“Lee...and Neji, don’t tell me you made a cake!”

 

Neji smiled slightly. “I can’t cook,” he said. “The house elves were very pleased to provide.” He looked down at the cake, “and show off their decorating skills.”

 

“House elves?” she said as Tate dragged her to the desks they’d put together. “Professor Bresnaha let you do this?”

 

“He helped us set up,” Neji said, setting his cake down. “And yes, house elves, you’re not familiar?”

 

“Muggle born, remember,” she said.

 

“I know, I thought it may have come up before,” he said. “House elves are a race of beings who serve wizards,” he said. “Hogwarts uses them for the cooking and cleaning.”

 

“Huh,” Tenten said.

 

“Hey now – more birthday stuff, less house elves,” Tate said and Begonia nodded.

 

“Presents then cake?”

 

“Yosh!” Lee said, and pulled a package from seemingly nowhere. Tenten had no clue how he did that – had he found a spell for the effect? It would be handy if he had, she’d get him to share it.

 

“But how did you find the time for this, where did you even _get_ presents?”

 

Tokuma, who’d been silent, wiggled his fingers. “Me and my friends have been receiving them, so you wouldn’t see everyone get a bunch of packages. They say happy birthday, by the way.”

 

“Sho just brought my post early on the day it came,” Neji said. “Though I doubt you’d have noticed I got anything.”

 

That...was true. And Lee was far enough away she couldn’t see him get anything. “But...” she wasn’t actually objecting. She was just so surprised. Finally, Edgar’s short temper came to the fore and he shoved his own package at him.

 

“Stop protesting and start enjoying,” he said. “We only have till curfew.”

 

“That’s two hours, Edgar,” Ysobel said. “But yes, I want you to open my next. I think you’ll like it.”

 

Tenten had never seen Ysobel anything less than confident, and seeing otherwise now was strangely sweet. “I know I will,” she said and then started taking the paper off of Edgar’s. It was something square and hard, but not a book and she found herself slowing to have time to guess what it was.

 

Inside was a transportable chess set – wizarding – and obviously well made. “Edgar,” she said, “you didn’t have to.”

 

“I wanted to,” he said. “My father carved it and then some seventh years helped me charm it. It wasn’t expensive.”

 

“But you made it yourself,” she said, even more impressed. “That’s amazing!”

 

“Well,” Edgar said, flushing bright red. “It’s ah- worth it so long as you like it.”

 

“I do,” she said, setting it down and accepting Ysobel’s package. This one was much lighter and Tenten grinned at the girl.

 

It was definitely something related to hair.

 

* * *

 

 

They started packing up as curfew came closer, Tenten managing to convince most of them to take the presents back while she and Lee and Neji cleaned up. Luckily, most of them realized she wanted alone time and they only had to drag Tate away due to obliviousness.

 

“You had fun, right?” Neji asked as the last of them left. He was the tallest of the trio and so had been assigned to taking the decorations down.

 

“I did,” she said, “what will we do with the cake?” There wasn’t much left, but just enough she couldn’t eat it herself. Maybe she could leave it in the common room, but only three or four people would get any.

 

“How about, if you don’t mind I take it?” Professor Bresnaha’s voice came from behind her, and she only squeaked a little, and didn’t jump but did jerk a little.

 

“Professor!” she said, “are we too slow?”

 

“Not at all, thought I’d offer my services so the birthday girl wouldn’t have to do all the work,” he said and Tenten blushed.

 

“We were pretty neat sir,” she said, but Neji seemed glad enough to let the professor clean up all the decorations. A few flicks of his wand and everything was in a neatly folded pile.

 

“Thank you professor,” the three chorused and Lee, being closest to the man, got a shoulder pat.

 

“My pleasure,” he said, “now get going, wouldn’t want to get caught out, and I’m sure Tenten would like a nap before astronomy.”

 

“Yessir,” they said.

 

“And uh, you’re welcome to the cake, sir,” Tenten added.

 

“Thank you, good night now. Remember your essays are due your next class – make sure you have five sources,” he gently shooed them out. “You’ve about five minutes before curfew,” he added before closing the door behind him.

 

Alone and all close together, Tenten took the chance to hook an arm around each boy’s neck and hug them tight. “Good night,” she said, letting them go once they’d both hugged back, though Neji’s was a bit stiff.

 

“Night,” they said together.

 

“We should get going,” Neji said, “I’ll see you both at 3 tomorrow.”

 

“Yosh,” Lee said and started jogging down the hall.

 

“You bet,” Tenten said. “And thank you for the writing set.”

 

“Well, Cara says you’ve been writing a lot of letters,” Neji said as they headed down the hall. “Might as well be writing them with decent supplies.”

 

“Oh don’t downplay it,” she said as they got to the hall where he’d head toward the stairs and her toward her tower. “Just take a compliment.”

 

“Fine,” Neji said. “Go take your nap.”

 

“Yessir,” she said, and then jogged toward her own house. Being caught out late on her birthday would sting a bit.

 

But it wouldn’t stop it from having been a very good day.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cara?” Tenten said softly as she came into the room. It was dark, the other girls already trying to get some sleep in, but Cara shifted.

 

“Mmyeah?”

 

“Thank you, is all.”

 

“’S’my pleasure.”

 

“Sleep tight.”

 

“Mmkay.”


	17. Mid March, 1990 - Letters Home, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten and Lee write home, and Neji gets news from is. Albeit, not from an expected source.

Mama and Baba,

 

I hope you’re feeling well, baba, Fan wrote me to say I ‘shouldn’t fret’ but I still would like to hear from you if you find the time.

 

Life has been a bit busy, not so much for us but the fifth and seventh years have all gone quite mad. It’s O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s for them. Those are Ordinary Wizarding Levels and Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests. I do not know who named the second one, but they may have been a seventh year at the time and slightly silly from lack of sleep.

 

My housemates are already getting worried about our exams, though they’re really just end of year tests. Most except for Edgar haven’t ever been to an official school before this, some had tutors or went to homeschooling with a few others. I suppose that’s not homeschooling, is it? Since it’s not at their home, I mean. Or is any schooling in a house homeschooling?

 

Anyway. We’ve been busy with work but not a lot has happened that isn’t school work. We’re working on our end of year project for herbology, raising a shyseed plant. Obviously, it’s a very shy plant, and does not like too much noise, wind or sunlight. We have to raise it from a seed – which burrows to escape if you touch it. It also takes a long time to grow because of how scared it is of everything, which professor Sprout says makes it perfect for a year end project.

 

I’ve named mine Mo.

 

I mention that Edgar gave me a chess set for my birthday, well I’ve gotten pretty good at it and think I can now give Bo and Tao a run for their money. Ysobel still beats me every time, but I can now beat Tate 50% of the time. Wizarding chess isn’t that different from muggle chess, other than the pieces will smash each other whenever they should be capturing one another. They reassemble though, so don’t worry about mess.

 

I know you are both expecting me to come home this Saturday, but I don’t think I should. I miss you all a lot, but I have a friend who’s staying here because of family problems, and I don’t think I should leave him home. Well, now I’ve just made you curious – it’s Neji who you met at Christmas briefly and before that. I don’t know that I should tell you more, so please don’t ask until I’m sure!

 

Also, I was wondering if we could have some of my friends over to visit during the summer. They wouldn’t have to stay – Tokuma has promised to help me find the local floo places (travelling via fireplace, apparently we can use them to get to London next year too) and Lee and Neji both live in wizarding house holds. If not, that’s okay, but I know we are saving up to go to China next year and won’t be able to so then, so I thought I would ask.

 

Please give Ling, Bo, Fan, Shun and Tao my love. I was sorry to hear that Bo broke up with Glen, but if he’s going to go away for a year it probably makes sense. I hope she’s not still sad, though, and if she is please give her a hug from me.

 

Lots of love,

Tenten

 

PS: Baba, please stop reading with mama now, I have something to say to her

 

PPS: Mama, we had such a scare the other day! Ysobel woke up screaming because her bed was bloody – no one realized what happened at first until I was awake enough to remember what you told me. Apparently none of their mama’s warned them about ~~mestration~~ menstruation, which seems odd, but I thought you should know you probably saved us an embarrassing trip to the fifth year dorm.  <3

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Gai (and Kakashi)

 

Life is growing very hectic here are Hogwarts. Our professors are very enthusiastic about doing well in our June exams, I suppose they do not wish for us to feel left out, as the fifth and seventh years are certainly worried about theirs. They are indeed all acting a bit strangely! Charlie Weasley has been getting letters in a black envelope since February, and hides them the moment they come in, as if the whole the table cannot see the post come in. Kenneth thinks they are letters from a lover, but Lee Jordan says those would be in red. Or pink, though then Angela says not if his lover were _smart_.

 

Lee Jordan then threw a scone at her, which she buttered and spread jam over, and threw back in his face. Our end of the table is most lively and youthful, even in the mornings!

 

Other than all of that, however, I am afraid I do not have much to report. I have heard from the Lockes, and Ben and Tianna, though Noah is away for scouts and was not there to post his. They are all doing well, though Ben has caught the chicken pox, he seems to be in good spirits. Tianna will be lead actress in the spring play, and Mr. And Mrs. Locke have won a cruise to Italy! Everyone is very excited about all this, even Ben about his pox.

 

Ben quite likes ‘gross things’ as he puts it.

 

Really, I am writing to say I will not be coming home for Easter. Neji is not going, and I think he will need company, he says Slytherin is usually quite empty during the holidays, at least according to the older years and no one in his year is staying. I do not wish for Neji to be lonely, as it may quench the flames of his youth which are, I think, a little low right now and losing them would be very sad.

 

I am very sorry, but that’s all I have to say – oh! I have taught Cnut how to fetch – or the twins did. We tried with Lee Jordan’s owl, but they have come to the conclusion his talents do not lie in tricks. Or as they say, he is very dumb but I do not think it is fair to Laurence to say that. He is an owl, and he is no doubt very good at doing owl things.

 

If I think of more to write, I will,

Lee.

 

* * *

 

 

Aniki,

 

Kachan says you are not coming home. I don’t like that. You should come home and we can eat chocolate with ane and she will stop crying.

 

XOXO which means hugs and kisses, kachan says so.

Hyūga Hanabi

 

* * *

 

 

Aniki,

 

I think Yakei lost my letter. Ane says that’s not possible but I think he dropped it, but it’s okay! I drop things too! I want you to come home please.

 

Hugs and Kisses, XOXO

Hanabi because ane says I don’t need to sign the clan name to you.

 

* * *

 

 

Aniki

 

Stop being bad and answer my letters! I wrote them all by myself and Ko says you are not reading them! Writing is hard so that’s mean!

 

XOXO

Hanabi

 

* * *

 

 

Hanabi,

 

No, I cannot come home for Easter, please stop asking. Your writing is getting very good though, keep practising.

 

Love,

Neji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks, Lee's letter was stupid hard, thus why it's so friggin short.


	18. April 14th, 1990 - Easter Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter arrives, Tenten hatches a plan and Neji shuts down one of Lee's.

Tenten hoped Neji wasn’t actually alone in Slytherin, because as it was Ravenclaw was already down by more than half its students and it was slightly eery. Most of the seventh years had stayed, and Tokuma and one of his roommates were still here, but other than that it was just one person from third year, and three of them from first year. Or was it two, and Tenten herself?

 

Either way, it was very strange though the silence was nice, and it made planning that much easier.

 

“A what?” Ysobel asked, and Tenten and Edgar traded looks.

 

“Easter egg hunt,” Edgar said, “don’t wizarding families have those?”

 

“Yes!” Ysobel said, “you just surprised me, I didn’t think muggles had them.”

 

“Why wouldn’t they?” Tenten asked and Ysobel cocked her head as if thinking. “Easter’s a Christian holiday after all. My family doesn’t celebrate it, but there’s a hunt in the park we can go to. And we eat the chocolate.”

 

“My family goes to Easter mass,” Edgar said, sounding a little glum, “I’m missing it this year.”

 

“Why aren’t you going, then?” Tenten asked and he sighed.

 

“My sister has chicken pox, I’ve never had them and mom doesn’t want me getting them and missing the train home,” he said and Tenten nodded in understanding. “There will be next year,” he said, “and at least it’s quiet here.”

 

“It is,” Ysobel said, a somewhat dreamy look on her face, “and it is wonderful.” Then she snapped back to attention, “do we have _permission_ to have an egg hunt?” she asked. Edgar immediately looked at Tenten who wrinkled her nose.

 

“No?” she said, “do we need it?”

 

“Obviously,” Ysobel said, “or do you want the house elves to clean them all up before we can even start?”

 

Tenten shared a look with Edgar, and then looked to Ysobel who was already rolling her dark eyes.

 

“What’s a house elf?” she asked.

 

“How do you not know?” Ysobel asked, “we had an entire conversation once about them!”

 

“No,” Edgar said, “you all said they cleaned and cooked for Hogwarts, and then no one ever mentioned them again.”

 

“Oh,” Ysobel said. “Well, I guess that makes sense. They’re just elves.” She shrugged, “cooking and cleaning is what they do,” she said. “Mostly old pureblood families have them, you should ask your Slytherin friend, he’d have one.”

 

“Neji?” she asked and Ysobel rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, they’re like the most purebloody purebloods out there besides like, the Malfoys.”

 

Tenten and Edgar shared another look, one that agreed not to ask who the Malfoys were. “Right,” Edgar said, “should we go find Professor Flitwick, then?” he asked.

 

“Maybe McGonagall,” Tenten said as she stood, “she is the deputy headmistress.”

 

* * *

 

 

Finding McGonagall wasn’t very hard, it turned out. She was in her office right next to her classroom. “Enter,” she said when they knocked and then raised her eyebrows as they shuffled in. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked and like they planned it, Ysobel and Edgar immediately took a step back.

 

“Um,” Tenten said, “we wanted permission to make a little Easter egg hunt, professor.”

 

For a moment the professor just looked at them over her glasses. Then she raised an eyebrow. “Is this related to why Mr. Rock suddenly decided he would be staying at Hogwarts for the break?” she asked.

 

“No,” Tenten lied. The professor stared her down for a few more minutes before her mouth twitched.

 

“Well, I’ve no reason to say no. You may want to talk to your head of house for help,” she said. “I take it I’m to inform the elves not to clean any brightly coloured eggs up?”

 

“Yes please, ma’am,” Tenten said and with that she shooed them off. Next, they spoke with professor Flitwick who was more than happy to help them with a sticking charm that would allow them to use more creative hiding spaces.

 

“And to have it unstick-”

 

“Finite incantum,” the three chorused. Their tiny of head of house nodded happily and then sent them off again – now to find professors Sprout and Sidus, for permission to use the Astronomy tower and green houses.

 

“We should split up,” Yosbel said, “I can go find Professor Sidus.”

 

“I’ll go find Sprout, then,” Tenten said, “Edgar?”

 

The boy looked between the two of them, finally fixing his glasses. “I’ll go practice the sticking charm,” he said, and then puffed up his chest when the two looked at him. “What? Someone needs to!”

 

“And it’s got nothing to do with you being lazy,” Yosbel said, “fine! We’ll do all the grunt work, but your charm better be amazing.”

 

“Don’t you worry about my charms,” Edgar said and Tenten giggled.

 

“We won’t,” she assured him.

 

* * *

 

 

“They’re up to something.”

 

Neji looked up from the book he was reading at de Arena. “Who is?” he asked the third year.

 

“Your little Ravenclaw friend and her yearmates,” she said, twirling her quill between her fingers. Neji followed her gaze to the three Ravenclaws huddled in some sort of commune outside the door. At his side, Lee was trying to strain to see and Neji gently pushed him away.

 

“Alright,” he said.

 

“Should we invite Tenten over?” Lee asked.

 

“You have any clue what they’re up to?” she asked and he sighed.

 

“No, she’s busy,” Neji said to Lee. “And no, and I don’t care,” he said to de Arena. “Go away.”

 

“Neji!” Lee said, “no need to be so rude to your upper classman,” he looked up at the older girl and stuck out his hand. “I am Lee Rock.”

 

de Arena looked at him for a brief moment before nodding. “Good for you,” she said, and promptly walked away. Lee didn’t even frown as he put his hand down.

 

“Neji,” Lee said, “we must introduce your fellow Slytherins to the basics of etiquette, someone has neglected their teaching.”

 

Neji snorted. “She knows how to be polite, she just doesn’t want to be,” Neji said, eyeing his friend. “And I wouldn’t suggest it, at least not for another few years.”

 

Lee cocked his head. “Why not?”

 

“Because I only know _finite incantum_ right now, give me time to learn more counter hexes before you set off annoying everyone I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they got back from the greenhouses – with permission to hide an egg or two in the safe ones – Edgar had mastered his charm and proved it by casting one on Tenten’s right foot as it hit the ground.

 

“Edgar!” she squeaked. He smiled at her. “Undo it right now!”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked. She raised her want to answer and he held up his free hand. “Alright. Alright. So aggressive.”

 

“I’ll show you aggressive,” she said, ignoring Yosbel’s giggle. “Now come on!”

 

“No,” he said, “I played around with it a bit – Yosbel, poke her foot.”

 

“What?” Ysobel asked.

 

“Her foot, poke it. I got one of the seventh years to help me so that skin should act like a finite incantum,” he said. “That way people just have to pick up the eggs.”

 

“Huh,” Tenten said as Ysobel leaned down and gently poked her shoe. Immediately, Tenten had to catch herself from landing on her face. “Brilliant,” she told Edgar. “I’m still going to get my revenge, though.”

 

Edgar sniffed. “Big words are a symptom of-”

 

“Oh don’t you finish that, Yates,” Ysobel said. “Come on, we’ve eggs to hide before curfew.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...not much to say I guess other than Temari finally making an almost fully named debut. If only Kankuro wasn't in hiding...


	19. April 15th, 1990 - Egg Hunt, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ravenclaws' Egg Hunt is ready, if not going exactly to plan. Likewise, Neji's day is also shaping up to go sideways.

It was a bit strange to see the school so empty every morning, but it did give him a clear view of Ravenclaw table. Tenten and her friends were together with the other Ravenclaws who’d stayed – mostly older students who stayed to study. They were giggling, and kept looking around and then going back to giggling.

 

So while Lee did not, of course, think poorly of Tenten and her fellow Ravenclaws but he had to admit, come morning, that Neji’s upperclassman had been correct. They were most certainly ‘up to something’. Nothing bad of course, Tenten was a most well behaved person – but she was also very adventurous. He thought she would make a good Gryffindor. But, if she had the ability to be a good Gryffindor than it only made sense that Ravenclaw was her house because she would be great there.

 

“Oi Lee,” their seventh year prefect, Godfrey Curio said. “What’s your Ravenclaw friend done?”

 

“I do not know,” Lee said, “but rest assured it is nothing bad! It is likely related to Neji.”

 

“Your sn-ah, Slytherin friend?” the Gryffindor Keeper, sixth year Idony Podmore asked. “What’s wrong with him, then?”

 

“Nothing,” Lee said. “He is just not always cheerful.”

 

Godfrey laughed. “I don’t think I’ve seen him smile much,” he said. Lee shook his head and popped a piece of bacon into his mouth.

 

“No, but that is probably why Tenten is up to something,” he said. “To make everyone smile!”

 

“You have a very high estimation of your friend’s intentions,” Idony said.

 

“Well if I do not, who will?” he asked. Idony pulled a face as if thinking and then nodded and stole a piece of his bacon.

 

“Fair enough,” she said.

 

* * *

 

 

Neji ignored the Ravenclaws, and everyone else for that matter. de Arena and Scabior appeared to have some sort of battle going on and now that he’d come into their crosshairs he was to be a casualty. Or possibly some sort of prize – he had no clue really but just wanted them to leave him alone. So far engaging as little as possible hadn’t worked, at least not fully but it was as good as he was his best option until he found an appropriate spell.

 

He made a note to self to stock up on Japanese texts so no one would try and say anything was too advanced or inappropriate for him. As if Neji didn’t know his own limits – and if he didn’t how was he supposed to find them if he didn’t try things?

 

Unfortunately, Slytherin was severely depopulated right now but both were still here. That meant fewer bodies to put between them and him, which was probably why Scabior was sitting right next to him.

 

“What’s your pet mudblood doing, Hyūga?” he asked. Neji kept his face glass-smooth but scowled inside. If he was going to break the silence he should at least be civil. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

Neji continued to say nothing.

 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ignore someone?” the seventh year asked.

 

Neji took a sip of his tea.

 

“How ever would you even know, Scaby?” de Arena asked, appearing presumably from the air after having sensed a chance to annoy Scabior. “He could be looking at you and you’d never know. Morning firstie.”

 

“Morning de Arena,” he said. _She_ hadn’t called Tenten a mudblood.

 

“Oi,” Scabior said, grabbing his shoulder. Immediately Neji went stiff. “Mind your manners, Hyūga.”

 

“Let. Go. Of. Me.” Neji said, turning and trying to contain the sudden fury at being grabbed – fuelled by his instinctive urge to flinch away from. Hyūga Neji did not _flinch_. Not from cockroaches like Scabior – not from anyone.

 

“Nah,” Scabior asked, squeezing his shoulder. “I’m being friendly.”

 

“Let go of me,” he said again, “or I will make you.”

 

Now Scabior squeezed his shoulder, a sneer appearing on his face. “Oh yeah, how, firstie?”

 

For a mad second, Neji seriously considered stabbing Scabior. There was a fork right there, and the pain would probably surprise him enough to let go. Neji did not get any further than that though, because a dark hand came down on Scabior’s hand and gently pried it off. Though Selwyn was two years younger than him and about the same size, he had an air of menace Scabior probably dreamed of bearing.

 

“Problem?” he asked.

 

“Not anymore,” Neji said, picking his tea back up.

 

“No Selwyn, I’m just being friendly,” Scabior said, face a bit white as if Selwyn was holding him a little hard. At the teacher’s dias Neji saw Snape stand. “It’s not my fault the little bastard-”

 

“I think, Scabior,” Selwyn said, “that that is enough.” He and the older boy kept eye contact for a long moment and then Scabior nodded stiffly. Selwyn finally let him go. “Leave Hyūga alone, he’s not done anything to deserve you bothering him.”

 

“Gentlemen, de Arena,” Snape said, gliding over. “Is there a point to this commotion?”

 

“No,” Neij said. “Nothing sir.”

 

Scabior sent him a look he couldn’t, and did not care to, decode and nodded. “Just a morning chat, professor.”

 

“And Selwyn was needed why?”

 

“Oh he just came over to invite Scabior to join him,” de Arena said.

 

Snape looked at them all – and then arched an eyebrow. “I see. Scabior, take the invitation.”

 

“Yessir,” he said in a mutter, standing stiffly. Selwyn took his plate with a smile that was best called shark like and Neji didn’t spare them a glance as they made their way down the table, just picked up his tea and took a long draught. de Arena took his spot.

 

“For a moment there I thought you might try and strangle him,” she said, reaching across the table to grab a clean fork. “I mean I don’t blame you – I’ve hexed him plenty times, but still.”

 

“I do not like being grabbed,” Neji said. He stared down at his empty plate as he spoke. There was silence for a moment and then de Arena’s tanned hands entered his field of vision and replaced his plate with one filled with grilled tomatoes, mushrooms and two eggs.

 

“I get that,” she said. “Now eat up firstie, or you’ll be a runt forever.”

 

Neji stared at her for a moment. “I am not a runt,” he said, and speared a tomato.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are the Slytherins doing?” a girl Tenten couldn’t name off the top of her head asked.

 

“Who cares?” Ysobel asked.

 

“I care,” Tenten said, trying to see around the girl with the blonde hair. “They’re talking to Neji.”

 

“Neji’ll be fine,” Tokuma said. “The prefects probably just telling them about a password change or something.”

 

“Which is why Snape is swooping in,” the fourth year said. “Maybe they’re going to sacrifice your cousin.”

 

“The Slytherins do not practice ritual sacrifice, Ste. Pierre,” another fourth year said. “We’ve been over this.”

 

“And how would you know?” Ste. Pierre asked. “You’re muggleborn, you should be most worried about their proclivities.”

 

“Oh don’t start again,” the third and final fourth year staying this week said. “Let’s talk about something else.”

 

Tenten shook her head and watched as the Slytherins cleared out – the girl sitting next to Neji. “That’s your sister, right?” she asked a second year she didn’t know very well. He jerked as is she’d stung him and blinked at her.

 

“What? Oh, yeah. Tems. Temari,” he said. “Why?”

 

“Just making sure I was right,” she said. “When did you move from Australia?” she asked.

 

“Just over winter,” he said. “We were coming from Australia before now.”

 

“Oh,” Tenten said, “why were you coming all the way here?” she asked and he shrugged and turned back to his food. Sensing the conversation was done, Tenten turned back to her own friends. “What?” she asked, seeing the looks on their faces.

 

“You’re too friendly,” Ysobel said. “And the post’s coming in.”

 

“Don’t mind Kankuro, he’s got some weird thing about people younger than him. Can’t stand them,” Ste. Pierre said, “and he’s a rude little bugger besides.”

 

Kankuro did not react and Tenten turned from him in favour of Miu settling in front of her. Miu didn’t bother sticking her leg out – she was a lady and didn’t do that sort of thing. Instead she angled herself so Tenten could easily access the scroll. It was good parchment, tied off with sky blue ribbon. Curious – her family sent letters not scrolls – she uncurled it.

 

_Dear Miss. Teng,_

 

_It has come to my attention you have planned an Easter Egg hunt. I thoroughly encourage this thinking and creativity, especially at such a young age. It certainly warms an old man’s heart to see three Ravenclaws do such a thing for a Slytherin. As such, I would appreciate if you would allow me to announce this to the school at large._

 

_If you are in agreement, please just set the letter down._

 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

 

“Woah,” Tenten said, unable to control herself.

 

“What?” Edgar asked, leaning over. Silently she handed it to him. He read it quickly, eyes wide and without prompting he passed it across the table to Ysobel.

 

“Are we in trouble?” she asked and Tenten shook her head. Ysobel read it more slowly, as if very carefully reading each word. When she finished, she looked at the two of them. “I’ll just...” she gestured vaguely at the table. In tandem, Edgar and Tenten nodded. “Right.”

 

She set the scroll down between the three of them. Then they all tried valiantly not to look at the teacher’s table.

 

* * *

 

 

Neji didn’t think much of it when Dumbledore stood up just as he was finishing his own meal. de Arena had stopped watching him like a hawk, at least, but he had still forced himself to finish the plate. Liberal amounts of tea helped – not that he disliked the food. He quite liked roasted tomatoes, actually. He just wished de Arena would leave him _alone_.

 

“What did your little friends get up to, Hyūga?” she asked, eyes trained on the headmaster.

 

Neji, who had been trying very hard not to react to her little remarks during the meal, hissed in agitation despite himself. “Firstly, Yates and Elsegood are not my friends. Secondly, I have not spoken to Tenten in day and I’m not a legilimens and thirdly, legilimens need eye contact so even if I were it wouldn’t work like that anyway. So I. Do not. Know.”

 

de Arena’s mouth turned down at that, and her own eyes hardened. She didn’t respond though, as the headmaster was speaking.

 

“...that you’ve started finishing your breakfasts, I have a wonderful announcement to make! Three enterprising students from Ravenclaws have, in the name of school spirit, conspired to arrange an egg hunt! It is open to all students-” he turned to the professors, “I trust you can all contain your disappointment at not being included?” Snape made his usual ‘I am full of digust at the very thought’ face, and the rest managed to look serious as they nodded. Except Flitwick who was beaming at his table in house head-ly pride.

 

Not that Snape ever beamed at the Slytherins. Neji frankly, couldn’t even begin to imagine it.

 

“As such, those interested will come up here in fifteen minutes in their groups – of two and three – and get the first clue from our organizers.” There was a long moment where his eyes swept the room and made multiple points of eye contact and then his smile broadened. “I wish you all a good meal, and best hunting.”

 

And with that he sat back down as if nothing had happened. There was another moment of silence before the hall burst into hushed conversation. Next to him, de Arena was turning back around and a moment of sudden, terrible clarity came to him. He did _not_ want to run around Hogwarts with de Arena trailing him the whole time – and he couldn’t not do Tenten’s egg hunt. It would just mean Scabior would pop up everywhere and there would be more of the two of them all day.

 

That meant there was only one thing to do. With a grimace, Neji ungracefully flung himself away from the table – startling everyone nearby and bolted – calling every ounce of speed he had to his name – across the Hall before all but diving into a spot next to Tokuma.

 

There was a stunned silence all around him as Neji rearranged himself into a proper sitting position and straightened his robes.

 

“Good morning,” he said with every bit of dignity he could muster.

 

The Ravenclaws continued to stare until Tokuma put on his best grin and tugged Neji into a one armed hug. “My baby cousin finally admitting he wants to spend time with me,” Tokuma said, voice full of incredibly fake emotion. “My heart is full to bursting.”

 

Neji couldn’t very well admit he was running away from the upper years in his own house so he just said, “don’t let it go to your head.”

 

That made the Ravenclaws laugh a little, and they mostly went back to talking to one another. Two fifth years were having a heated debate about egg hunts vs. Studying – the egg hunt was winning, while the seventh years were already planning on how to drag the hunt out the longest. Tokuma’s arm was still around his shoulders, which was annoying, but Neji decided this once not to shrug him off.

 

* * *

 

 

“What in the seven hells just happened there?” Lee looked up from his food – which he was trying to finish before starting Tenten’s glorious egg hunt – at a wide eyed sixth year across from him. Next to him, two others were watching something in the distance and Lee turned, curious. Nothing struck him as strange, at first, until he saw that Neji and Tokuma were sitting together at the Ravenclaw table.

 

And Tokuma was hugging Neji.

 

And Neji was not making him stop.

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen anyone move that fast since Ulysses got found by Dom while kissing Maisie,” the sixth year’s friend, a fifth year with her hair piled on her head in a fashion he vaguely recognized from older magazines. It was very noticeable.

 

“Oi,” the sixth year who was Ulysses said. The girl ignored him.

 

“He alright?”

 

That question was for him, Lee realized and he nodded even though his instincts told him no. “Neji was quite well when last we spoke,” Lee said. “Perhaps he was just worried Tokuma would find other partners. He is very popular.”

 

The last of the trio, a sixth year girl with mismatched eyes who only answered to ‘Flick’ gave a strange smile at that. “Well that’s very true,” she said and Ulysses laughed.

 

“He’s all right,” the fifth year said. Lee had a vague idea of what they spoke, and decided to ignore it. It was true, the Hyūga were all very good looking peoples but he did not think Tokuma had the character to be ‘popular’. Lee looked back at the two – Neji was _still_ in Tokuma’s embrace – and was fairly confident he had made eye contact when Tokuma waved at him.

 

Lee waved back and tried to imbue it with his desire to be in their group – again he thought he succeeded when Tokuma gave him a thumbs up. Neji nodded in his direction, which was excellent, and then shoved away Tokuma’s arm, which was less excellent but also a little relieving.

 

It was not that Lee disapproved of hugs. No! Hugs were a youthful way to bring joy to one’s very soul! It was that Neji disapproved of hugs and Lee did not wish, right now, to think of what could be upsetting enough to change his mind.

 

“And what was that?” Ulysses asked, looking a little confused.

 

“I have joined Tokuma and Neji’s team!” Lee said.

 

“Uh hu,” the sixth year said. “Have fun?”

 

“I shall!”

 

Then he went back to eating his food – only seven minutes left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this has been pretty Neji-centric. This is partly authorial bias, but I have little character arcs planned for everyone - Neji's wraps up before September, and then we have a lot more POVs and subplots to juggle.


	20. April 1989 - Easter, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threats are made, eggs are hunted and a secret is shared.

Tokuma had known Neji since the kid was three days old. He distinctly remembered their first meeting and everything, recalled his mother telling him to be gentle as he touched his newest cousin’s tiny hand. He remembered the first birthday where Neji, in defiance to stereotypes everywhere, got cake on him and started crying over the mess. Remembered Neji crying for his mother, unable to understand she was gone forever.

 

So Tokuma knew Neji. Really, truly knew him. Knew that Neji hated pumpkin and anchovies but usually ate them if you put them in front of him anyway out of sheer bloody minded stubbornness. Knew Neji had climbed trees at the age of five because he was scared of heights and couldn’t tolerate that fact. Knew that Neji collected books about birds and secretly loved dogs. Knew that Neji had once always been happy to share in a hug if it was offered to him. Knew that after Hizashi-ji...

 

Well, after, he hadn’t even done that. Hugs were rebuffed, hands were shrugged or pushed away and as he got older he shifted from uninterested to possibly mildly phobic of human contact. Tokuma – and his mother, and Azami – all vehemently blamed that on Henshō but there wasn’t much to do. They’d offered several times to take Neji in from Hiashi-sama, but Hiashi-sama refused. Very loudly and at length. The last time they’d offered the two parts of the family hadn’t spoken for almost six months.

 

Which was all to say that Lee was not the only person in Hogwarts who was a little perturbed by Neji allowing Tokuma to prolong a hug – one armed or otherwise – long enough for it to start segueing into cuddling. _Cuddling._ The few times he’d even witnessed that it had been with Hanabi – and Neji always had the look on his face of someone just sort of pretending something wasn’t happening. Tokuma’s mother always called it ‘checking out’. Other places the face featured was on Azami during anything she had to wear makeup, and Hanabi whenever the grownups got boring.

 

Neji didn’t look checked out right now, he looked like a perturbed little kid who was trying not to be either of those things. Not for the first time, Tokuma entertained his idea of actually fighting Hiashi-sama for Neji’s custody. He’d be seventeen in May – legally it was possible. Then he let the little flight of fancy go – Hiashi-sama was very well respected at the ministry and nothing would drive Neji away faster than Tokuma making a big, public deal about him.

 

Neji had a lot of hang ups for an eleven year old – Tokuma was pretty sure he hadn’t been anywhere near this complicated. Still wasn’t, actually.

 

Across from him, the only roommate who’d stayed this year was trying to make subtly inquisitive eyebrow movements at him. Last year had cured most fifth years of any desire to stay over Easter when it wasn’t necessary, but Leo was a true friend and had stayed because Tokuma was staying. Indeed, he didn’t even ask why Tokuma was staying. Tokuma wasn’t sure if that was implicit trust, or because he could guess.

 

Tokuma opted to distract Neji by offering him tea – which Neji predictably took and then stared into like it had the secrets of the universe in it. Leo took the moment to mouth, _is he okay?_

 

At least, that’s what Tokuma assumed, and so he shrugged the shoulder Neji wasn’t pushed up against. Neji still felt it, as proven by the way he looked up, face suspicious. “Almost ready to go?” Tokuma asked, rather then try and lie to his cousin. Neji had a pretty good sense of when he was being humoured or lied to, and much like a cat his reaction to it ranged from acceptance to borderline homicidal offence. Not that Tokuma thought his cousin was dangerous.

 

They hadn’t stared hexes or curses yet, after all.

 

“Unless you and Harding would prefer to be a team. I can just go with Lee,” Neji said.

 

“Nah,” Leo said. “I need to go convince my little brother and sister not to study themselves to death. Twins in fifth year – who knew Hufflepuffs were such nerds? I never studied that much.”

 

“You still don’t,” Tokuma said with a small smile. “You’re lazy, it’s why you’re not in Hufflepuff with them.”

 

“Pshaw,” was Leo’s remark, punctuated by a yawn and a large stretch. Neji’s expression shifted into something reminiscent of Hiashi-sama – dismayed disapproval with a touch of Ume-basan’s general appalled reaction to poor manners. Leo laughed at the expression which made it go into full on _offended Neji_ mode and Tokuma decided to diffuse the situation by standing.

 

“Come on, let’s go get Lee-kun so we can kick the Hardings’ collective butts,” he said. Neji stood but gave him his usual unimpressed look.

 

“I know the word arse, Tokuma,” he said. Tokuma sniffed in an approximation of Hoshu or Hiashi or – yes, Neji himself.

 

“All the same,” he said and as a reward Neji gave the little head shake that meant he was mildly amused and refused to admit it.

 

Tokuma did not exactly congratulate himself on being an awesome cousin, but he didn’t not do it, either.

 

* * *

 

 

Tenten had not really meant for this to get so big, but here it was and so she stood, feeling a little nervous, in front of about fifty students where she’d been expecting maybe ten.

 

“Hi,” she said at last, “I’m Tenten, I’m a first year Ravenclaw and we – um, Edgar and Ysobel and I – thought it would be nice for everyone to have something fun to do today. So we arranged a little Easter Egg hunt. The way it works is, we’ll hand out a few clues – there’s five different ones to start. Once you get yours, you go and try to be the first one to reach your egg. The eggs have the next clues, once all the eggs are gone – or it gets too late I guess – you come back here and the three groups with the most eggs get surprises. Alright?”

 

Ysobel stepped in, a little pale but voice mostly firm. “You get five minutes, before the doors open and everyone can start looking. That way the first people to get clues don’t have an advantage.” Edgar – who apparently did not like public speaking, leaned over and whispered something to her. “Oh yeah, and no hexing people. Or jinxing. Or anything else really. Don’t cheat.”

 

“Well, the Slytherins might as well go now,” a third year Gryffindor said from the front.

 

Azami, who was in the back with a girl Tenten recognized as a third year Ravenclaw – Hana something – spoke up. “Does it count as cheating if I hex them before we start?” she asked, which made the first speaker turn bright red and professor McGonagall look disapprovingly over her glasses.

 

“No hexing is always a rule,” she said, “so yes, it still counts.”

 

“Gotcha, professor,” Azami said cheerfully and Tenten had to giggle.

 

“Any other questions?” she asked and there was a staggered series of nos and head shaking. They had three clues – they’d started with just one but with so many people they’d rushed to change their basic layout. It was helped by the fact professor Flitwick had made about thirty copies of each starter clue using a blank piece of parchment and a charm that made Edgar’s eyes all but pop out of his head in excitement.

 

Without any other instructions everyone arranged themselves in lines. Lee waved at her from the middle of her line – he was with Neji, duh, and Tokuma. Hopefully this would put Neji in good enough a mood that later she could ask him about what happened at breakfast after the announcement. For now though, she’d have to keep her curiosity to herself.

 

In the front, for now, was Leo Harding from her house, and two kids who looked a lot like each other and only a little like Leo.

 

“’lo Tenten,” he said, “how’d you manage all this under our noses?”

 

“Oh that was easy,” she said, “no one pays attention to first years.”

 

* * *

 

 

People thought Azami didn’t notice things. They thought she was a hot head because she over reacted to small bits of bigger problems – not true. She reacted to what seemed small because she had been watching and each little thing created bigger things. Just usually she’d started noticing sooner than people reckoned.

 

It was why even at the age of nine, when she found out about Hizashi-ji, she hadn’t actually been surprised. Sad, yes, but not surprised like so many people. It’s why at thirteen she’d gotten into a fist fight with her cousin Aimi over an otherwise innocuous remark about Hinata-chan. It’s why at fifteen – which is to say right now – when everyone else was either heading out or queueing up to talk to Tenten-kun and her friends, Azami was planting herself in front of two Slytherins, feet spread and arms crossed. Her wand was in her left hand, ready for anything.

 

“Hello Hyūga,” the third year who’d been talking to Neji earlier said. She looked unconcerned, but her eyes were a bit too sharp. Scabior, who had a bit of a reputation in the upper years, tried to sneer at her but looked mostly apprehensive.

 

Azami too had a bit of a reputation in the upper years.

 

“Look, I don’t care about whatever the hell is going on between you two,” she said, watching them both carefully. “But stop dragging Neji into it.”

 

“Ah, poor little Nejikins needs his big bad cousins to protect him?” Scabior said.

 

Azami scoffed at him. “Neji doesn’t need me to do anything for him, I _want_ to which is far more dangerous for you, Scabi.” She said. “Because me _wanting_ to do something instead of feeling obliged means I’ll put a lot more thought into it. If I was simply here out of duty, I would have just hexed you in the hallway and been done with it. Instead, I’ve been thinking about what I want to do,” now she was mostly looking at Scabior. As far as she could tell, de Arena bugged Neji in a way he didn’t usually mind – today’s little whatever aside. Scabior though – she’d seen the looks Neji sent the seventh year.

 

She was _not_ going to the first person in Hogwarts history who spent her holidays visiting her 12 year old cousin in Azkaban.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” she repeated, “that you’re a seventh year who’s not really known for being an excellent student. I’ve been thinking that it might be very hard out there, in the world, for a seventh year of middling talent, if several key people in the Ministry were to start showing disfavour towards him. No?”

 

Scabior went very still at that threat. Hyūgas were bonafide Ministry Rats – in that they were everywhere and attempts to out them didn’t usually work. Most of them would laugh if Azami ever asked her for anything, especially on Neji’s behalf, but by the time Scabior was likely to figure that out he’d be well and truly graduated. So she kept trying to channel Hoshu and stared down Scabior while projecting a solid sense of highly inflated self worth.

 

Finally he sagged back down into a seated position.

 

“Your cousin’s not my problem,” he said as if he hadn’t spent the last month and a bit doggedly bothering Neji. “He’s just some dumb first year.”

 

Azami – not being a slave to her temper – did not point out her dumb first year cousin was top of his year in almost every class and not below fifth in any of them. For the _year_. But only because she bit her tongue to avoid doing so. de Arena gave her a semi-amused look that suggested her annoyance was showing – but whatever. The stone cold Hyūga thing was the other side of the family’s prerogative. Azami didn’t care if people knew what she was thinking, so long as they didn’t try to tell her what she should think.

 

“And if I see Neji so much as blink wrong and I think you are responsible, I’ll hex you seven ways to Sunday,” she said, a touch more upbeat. “Understood?”

 

Neither nodded, but de Arena kept eye contact with her, apparently not scared. Scabior stalked off – to the doors which was good because Azami hadn’t planned on knocking him unconscious and stuffing him in a cupboard so he couldn’t ruin the day but she would. Azami nodded to herself in satisfaction and turned on her heel – and then the third year spoke.

 

“Your cousin’s tougher than you seem to think,” she said. “Scabior wasn’t ever going to do any lasting damage.”

 

Azami snorted. “You don’t know anything about my cousin,” she said. It was easy enough to picture Neji, stoic as ever, seated in the common room unable to do anything to shake a seventh year with a chip on his shoulder, or a particularly mean spirited third year. She’s seen it often enough with his grandfather. “And don’t think just because you’re a third year you’re safe. I see Neji ever react like that to you again and I’ll make you wish you weren’t born.”

 

de Arena didn’t have anything to say about that, it seemed.

 

 

“We shall have to endeavour to do well,” Lee said as the line moved slowly forward. “So Tenten knows we appreciate her work!”

 

“I don’t think how many eggs we get will be the metric Tenten uses,” Neji said. “For all she knows we’re terrible at egg hunts.”

 

Lee paused to think about that, and then nodded with regret. “True! I have partaken in many in my life but often I have been advised to lose,” the two Hyūgas cocked their heads in mutual lack of understanding. “So as to not crush the hopes and dreams of the youngest people involved,” Lee said, “so I do not know if my childhood memories of winning is due to skill, or similar advice.”

 

“Your childhood memories,” Tokuma said, smiling a little. “Because you’re all grown up now at 11.”

 

“I am 12, actually,” Lee said.

 

“His birthday is in November,” Neji said.

 

“Oh,” Tokuma frowned a little. “That means I missed it.”

 

Lee had not really expected anything from Tokuma, so seeing Tokuma’s reaction was both surprising, and heart warming. Immediately he engulfed the oldest Hyūga in a hug. Tokuma hugged right back and Neji sighed as if they were embarrassing him. Some day, Neji would accept hugs because he liked them! That would be the day his youthful flames were finally high enough to see.

 

“You need not worry about missing my birthday, Tokuma,” he said after letting him go. “I plan to have many more, and often birthday wishes are as nice as presents.”

 

“No one in my family except Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan care about birthdays,” Tokuma said. “My sister and mom humour me but I’m alone in a vast sea of people who’s idea of a birthday treat is picking the evening meal.”

 

Lee gasped – picking the evening meal was the bare minimum for birthday treats! “Even Azami?” he asked and Tokuma nodded.

 

“You know, someone from outside the family once told Neji happy birthday and he replied with _who told you_? He was seven!”

 

“No one ever did confess to telling him,” Neji said as if he weren’t being teased. Tokuma laughed and Tenten bounced as they finally reached her.

 

“You guys excited?”

 

“YOSH!” Lee said, jumping and pumping his fist up in the air. A few people jumped in surprise, but Tenten laughed in delight and Neji rolled his eyes.

 

“We are,” Neji said, quieter he said, “thank you Tenten.” Lee fought the urge to hug them both right then and there.

 

Tenten grinned, very very wide. “My pleasure,” she said. “Here’s your clue!”

 

* * *

 

 

_I am where the world meets Hogwarts_

_and where thoughts learn to fly_

_in no particular direction_

_a place for hello, how are you, goodbye_

 

* * *

 

 

They sat down at the edge of the Hufflepuff table and looked at the clue. It was in neat, blocky letters and easy to read, and Neji found them all with their heads together.

 

“Owlry,” Tokuma said.

 

“That does make sense,” Lee said.

 

Neji had nothing to add, so he stayed silent. Tokuma continued, “I know a short cut,” he said. “But Leo knows it too, we’ll need to be quick.”

 

“We will be fuelled by the flames of our youth,” Lee said.

 

Tokuma did not appear fully sure of how to respond to that, and Neji had to smile. “Sure we will, Lee,” he said. “And if that doesn’t work, our legs will do.”

 

Lee nodded agreeably.

 

* * *

 

 

The Hardings’ beat them to the first egg, but they managed to get to the second one before them. Lee watched in interest as Neji and Tokuma stood in a corner of greenhouse A and appeared to discuss something. He was to guard the egg. Finally they came back over.

 

“Lee,” Tokuma said, “can you keep a secret?”

 

* * *

 

 

Tenten might have a sense of fair play, but she was definitely competitive and so she was a little relieved when Lee, Neji and Tokuma arrived only a few minutes after the first team to arrive, armed with a good collection of eggs that Tokuma had shrunk down and put in a basket. She was best pleased when counting revealed they’d won – by one egg against Leo Harding which made the other Ravenclaw swear to defeat Tokuma ‘next time’. Whether that was next egg hunt, or just next competition Tenten didn’t know.

 

The treats had been put together by the headmaster, who’d insisted. For the winning teams it was goodly amount of chocolate from Honeydukes – Professor Dumbledore’s eyes had twinkled as he assured them it was from the good collection – and everyone else got small assortments of chocolate and candy. Most everyone cleared out after it was dispensed, but Lee and Neji and Tokuma all took seats at the Ravenclaw table.

 

Edgar was obviously done with socializing for the day and managed to wrangle a day pass to the restricted section from Flitwick – while Ysobel had spotted a Gryffindor girl with a real and true beehive hair style and been absolutely enthralled. They’d left together.

 

“So,” Tenten said, sliding across from Neji and Tokuma to be next to Lee. “Did you guys have fun?”

 

“We did,” Tokuma said. “Some of those clues were quiet clever – the staircase one almost tripped us up.”

 

Tenten had to laugh at the pun – the egg had been on the side of the trick step on the staircase to the fourth floor – and Neji groaned. He also pushed about half his chocolate toward Tenten.

 

“No,” she said, “I can’t take that much.”

 

Neji shook his head. “I won’t eat it all,” he said and Tokuma took it as an excuse to steal the Caramel Snitches from the pile. Neji glared at him and added two more from what he was keeping to Tenten’s pile. “Really,” he said. “I don’t have much of a sweet tooth.”

 

“He doesn’t,” Tokuma said. “I do!”

 

Tenten sent him a fake glare, pulling the chocolate toward her. “If you insist,” she said. “Really, you guys liked it?”

 

“Really really,” Neji said, a touch of not-sarcasm she couldn’t think of the name of in his voice. Gently she nudged his foot as a substitute for a kick in the shins.

 

“Your work was most enjoyable, and we appreciate it immensely,” Lee said. Then he said, “can I hug you?”

 

“Sure,” she said because she had way too many little siblings to dislike hugs. If ever she had, it had been beaten out of her. Or hugged out. Lee’s hug was lingering as well as tight, and she felt a little silly but enjoyed it all the same. Tokuma was grinning at them, Neji was being Neji at them.

 

“Who decorated the eggs?” Tokuma asked.

 

“Edgar, actually,” she said. “All of them even. I think maybe he didn’t sleep the night he was doing them.”

 

“They’re very pretty,” Neji said and Lee bobbed his head in agreement.

 

“Yes, Edgar appears to have talent in the fine arts,” he said. It did bring to mind the chess set he’d help carve – now she wondered how much he’d helped. He tended to down play his contributions on that front, he was more humble than you’d think.

 

“Will they spoil?” Neji asked.

 

It took her a moment to realize why he was asking, and she fought the urge to grin too widely. “I’ll ask,” she said. “I know he put strengthening charms on them, I don’t know anything else though.”

 

“Just the sticking charm,” Neji said. Tokuma nodded and Lee was suddenly studying the table.

 

“What?” she asked, staring at him. Lee stared at the table harder. Neji and Tokuma had an intense eyes-only conversation and Tokuma sighed.

 

“Hopefully Azami doesn’t mind,” he said. Neji shrugged.

 

“I was going to tell her anyway, especially now that Lee knows,” he said. Then he turned back to Tenten. “You can keep a secret, right?”

 

“Better than Lee can,” she said, “I don’t automatically look guilty when it comes up.”

 

Lee made a slightly wounded face at her, but she just winked and leaned closer to the Hyūgas. She wondered if this was related to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait - I try to be a few chapters ahead and was trying to get there but I'm struggling with a few chapters so figured I'd post now rather than have everyone wait.
> 
> As for the Hyuuga family secret - I'm not telling but you're welcome to guess. I have actually edited some of the earlier chapters to allude to it - if you spot that then you have a very, very sharp eye.

**Author's Note:**

> A very important note about ages. In HP canon, Hogwarts has a cutoff date for birthdays - anyone born after Sept 1st goes a year later. This means, for the sake of the combined canons, some people are a year older than they are in Naruto. These people are:
> 
> Lee - starts at 11, but is 12 by November
> 
> Shikamaru - starts at 11, is 12 by the end of September
> 
> Ino - same as Shikamaru
> 
> Hinata - starts at 11, is 12 by the end of December. This also means Hinata is no longer one year younger than Neji. She's still the year under his, but age wise is only five months younger.
> 
> Naruto - starts at 11, turns 12 in October.
> 
> As such, all these characters will graduate at 18, not 17, but remain in the 'rookie 9' or 'team Gai' years they belong in.


End file.
